Right or Wrong
by CarlosTWD
Summary: A Macon Resident, Adam Stark must find sanctuary when the world goes to shit. When he comes across Lee Everett and his group, he has hope to survive the apocalypse. But with a dangerous past which he must hide, can the people he survives with daily trust him?
1. EPISODE ONE: A NEW DAY

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter I: A New Day**

It all happened so fast, I was running and running and running, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. If I did, I'd be dead.

"Shit, shit, shit." I said, when a few of those monsters were almost on me. They couldn't run, but it was still damn terrifying looking at them. They ate some of my neighbors. And I saw them come up and become one of them.

"Barricade the door!" My neighbor, Danny yelled. "Adam, get in here!"

"No, just close the door!" A girl yelled, who looked to be was in her mid-20s

"No, he could die! C'mon, Adam!" Danny yelled to me again, I looked around me and it was infested with those things, so I decided to run inside.

"Okay, on one, two, three!" Another man yelled, he was Black or Hispanic, one of the two. Maybe a mix. The man grunted as he pushed a bookcase up against the front door, with the help of Danny and a woman.

"Okay, we're good for now. Thank my ex-wife for buying me that strong bookcase. Anyways, you alright, Adam?"

Yeah, I'm fine.

"Good to hear, man. Let me introduce you." Danny smiled. He had an Italian accent. Danny showed his hand to the man who was Hispanic, or Black. "This is Manny. Manny, this is Adam, my neighbor."

"Hey, man. I'm Manny." Manny shook my hand.

"And this is Sonya, she's pretty smart and damn good at making plans." Danny chuckled.

"Plans? It's been two minutes since I saw my first crazy eating man. How did you come up with a plan?" I asked.

"Look at the windows. It keeps them out, they're growling out there, but it won't do much of anything." Manny said.

"We'll have to move soon. Got it?" Sonya ordered.

"Anyways, these two kids are Mitchell and Carmen. We found them with Sonya. Mitchell is thirteen and Carmen is fourteen."

"You their mother?" I asked. Mitchell looked down to the carpet floor.

"Carmen is my daughter, but Mitchell's mother didn't make it." Sonya informed me.

"Plane crash." The kid spoke, he had an Irish accent. "Me and my mother were heading to Washington, to meet up with my father, they were divorced, but our plane crashed here.

"Jesus Christ, kid. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that.." Carmen said, she had big grey eyes and long brown hair. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Sorry.

"Okay, enough babbling. We need to get the hell outta here. I reckon we should head up towards Macon, they've got quite a lot of supplies, and guns. I know this pharmacy over in Macon and it'd be the place to go to. But we've gotta get there first. Out of this fuckin' neighborhood first." Sonya said.

"Mom, swear.." Carmen objected.

"Sorry, honey."

"We should wait till morning, they are still roaming the streets out there." Danny suggested.

"We can't stay here!" Manny started to raise his voice.

"Okay, well..let's take a vote. You're the swing vote, Adam." Sonya faced me and put the spotlight on me.

"We get the hell out of Dodge. Right now. Can we sneak out the back?" I wondered.

"This is a bad idea, Adam." Danny told him.

"We'll just see about that. The back door seems like the only way out." I said, checking out through the boarded windows, no walkers could be in sight.

"C'mon kids, let's go." Manny pulled up Mitchell who was sitting on the ground, and Sonya did as well.

"How old are you guys anyways? I'm twenty-five." I told them.

"Is this REALLY the time?" Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm twenty-six, Manny is twenty-two and Sonya is twenty." Danny told me all I needed to know right before we ran out the back door.

"What?! How the hell do you have a fourteen year old daughter then?" I aimed my question to Sonya.

"No time for this! Let's go!" Sonya let out a sharp whisper and went out the door, and the five of us followed. We kept running down the street of Mahone St. until we reached the end of the road.

"Okay, let's go forward." Sonya picked one of the two paths to go. We went forward, and we were greeted with a whole pack of those flesh eating monsters. "Shit! Back, back, back!" Manny yelled, as he jumped back and Sonya pulled Carmen and Mitchell back.

"Fuck, ah!" Danny groaned as he was being grabbed by a walker.

"Shit, Danny!" Manny yelled as he ran over to try and help him. Danny groaned more as the walker's teeth almost sank in to his neck. The zombie's brains were blown out when a man who wasn't able to be seen in the dark.

"What the hell are you stupid shits doing!? Move your ass!" A stranger yelled as he motioned for us to follow him.

"Hurry the fuck up! Or I'm going to leave your ass." The man said with a harsh attitude. While we were running, he was smacking walkers on the way to wherever we were headed. He smacked them so hard and their brains just flew out.

"C'mon!" Sonya yelled to the two children. It was dark and pouring rain. Mitchell tripped and a walker came up from behind him.

"NO!" Carmen yelled as a walker toppled onto him and bit him on the hand, Nero shot the walker and it fell on Mitchell. Mitchell groaned in pain, and I pushed the walker off of him. Mitchell got up and held his bite wound and they continued on.

"In here, right fucking now!" The man yelled again. He kicked open the door and we ran inside.

"Jesus Christ, cool it Nero!" A tall woman yelled. Two other men boarded up the door and jammed it shut. "Are you fucking kidding me, we're in the same fucking spot we were in seven minutes ago!" Sonya yelled and punched a wall.

"Cool it, princess. Sounds like a personal fuckin' problem. Why didn't you wait till morning?" Nero said. He had black spiky hair, and his skin was rather brown, he also had a black goatee and mostly had a thing for black clothing, jeans, goves, but a red jacket. Mitchell groaned in pain as the bite seemed to hurt really bad.

"You brought a bite victim in here, Nero!" A woman named Beth cried.

"Damn it." The bald man named Xavier sighed.

"Oh my god, no!" A woman named Rose gasped.

"Nero, don't do anything stupid." Frankie ordered.

"Damn it. Sorry, kid." Nero pulled out his gun again and pointed it at Mitchell's head.


	2. (1-2) Chapter 2

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 2: Need a hand?**

I ran up and kicked him in the side, making him fire the gun, but it didn't hit Mitchell, nearly did though. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I got down to him and punched him a few times.

"You don't fucking get to do that, asshole!" I yelled, and Nero quickly punched me, and I flew back and slammed the back of my head on the ground.

"You motherfucker.." Nero said as he got up and started punching me repeatedly.

"ENOUGH!" Luis stepped out and pointed a gun at Nero's head.

"Jesus Christ. I saved your ass and this is the fuckin' thanks I get?" Nero groaned as he spit out blood to Luis.

"Get off him!" Mitchell yelled as he picked up the gun that Nero had.

"Yeah kid, two guns is definitely scarier than one." Nero said sarcasticly.

"Nero, what is your fuckin' problem man, just fuckin' drop it?! Why'd you bring them in here anyways if you were gonna just kill them?" Xavier protested.

"Stop fighting!" Rose yelled.

"Okay, guys. This is getting out of hand. We can leave, okay? Just let us leave." Danny said.

"You got a goddamn bite victim with you. Damn right you are leaving." Nero said as he got up, as did I.

"Everyone calm down." Manny said.

"If you are bit, you come back as one of those monsters! And that kid is bit!" Nero explained.

"There has to be some other way then just killing him!" Danny cried.

"Jesus Christ, this is so fucked up." Manny paced.

"There is another way…" Frankie stepped out.

"Oh hey, Mr. Chatterbox, nice of you to join in." Nero smirked.

"We could amputate his arm. It'd save his life. But we need to do it immediately. Or else it won't work." Frankie said as he grabbed a hacksaw from the shelf.

"That's crazy." Said Crystal.

"He's a kid, man." Luis said.

"It's the kid's decision. Live with one arm, or die with two?" Frankie walked up to Mitchell and asked him.

"This is crazy." Sonya said.

"Mitchell…" Carmen said worried.

"Let me do it." The Irish said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Frankie said.

"I can do it…I can.." Mitchell held out his hand.

"No. I don't think you can. Let me do it, kid." Frankie said. Mitchell closed his eyes and put his arm on the table.

"Good thing you weren't bit anywhere more important. And the only thing you are losing is the hand. The bite is on your wrist. I'm sorry, kid. It's the only way." Frankie said as Mitchell gasped.

"C'mon guys, wait in the kitchen. We have some food." Rose said as she pulled everyone into the kitchen.

"Bite down on this." Frankie handed Mitchell a rag, and Mitchell did as he said.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Frankie said as he began to slice his arm off. Mitchell's screaming could be heard from the kitchen. The screaming was muffled.

"Hold still!" Frankie yelled.

"God damn. This is so fucking fucked up. " Manny paced again.

"Looks, Frankie's good at this. We got plenty of medical supplies. He'll make it." Rose said.

"You pack one hell of a punch, Mr. Macho." Nero referred to me.

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked.

"I'm Randy Savage." Nero spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Fuck off." I told him.

"Hey, I saved your ass. If you wanna use that attitude, you can get the hell out of here!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE OUT HERE!" Frankie yelled.

"I'm Rose. The guy in the trench coat is Xavier, the girl in the blue sweatshirt is Beth, the tall woman is Crystal, the tan muscular guy is Luis Domingez. And that's Frankie out there. And you know him, Nero Zedlum."

"What kind of name is that?" Sonya questioned.

"It's my name." Nero said with a harsh tone.

"Well, I'm Adam Stark." I said.

"I'm Danny. And this is Manny." Danny said and he motioned to Manny.

"Mitchell is the kid out there, getting his hand cut off?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. And this is my daughter Carmen." Sonya explained.

"Seriously, how is she your daughter? You're twenty and she is fourteen.." I questioned.

"She's my friends daughter. She died in a car accident three months ago. I asked for custody for Carmen, and they gave it to me. Adopted." Sonya explained.

"Well, that's a damn shame. I was thinkin' girls like you would be partying all you could. That is what them stuck-up college bitches do anyways.

"Don't speak to me like that." Sonya growled.

"I didn't say nothing. You're so sensitive." Nero chuckled.

"Are you a doctor?" Carmen asked Xavier, he had a surgical mask in his hands.

"No. I was given this mask, earlier in the day the infection basically exploded near the power plant. I saw a lot of people die there." Xavier wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry." Carmen said as she backed off.

"Well, the kid is going to make it. I think I did it fast enough. If it was a minute longer, it wouldn't have worked. He's lucky to be alive. And he won't be next time if he doesn't be more cautious.

"Thank god." Danny smiled.

"Finally something goes right." Manny smiled as well.

"Right? He lost his damn arm!" Beth said.

"We're happy he's alive, Beth." Rose said.

"Well, I think we should cut to the chase. Let them know where the hell we are headed. Let us see if they wanna accompany us on the trip." Nero said.

"What's with the sudden hospitality?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm just such a great guy." Nero smiled.

"Anyways, we are heading to Savannah. I've heard there are some boats there. We're leaving in the morning. We have a truck, we can bring all of you with. What do you say? Your decision." Frankie said as he pulled up a map.

"We were going to head up towards Macon. But if Danny, Manny and Kevin wanna head their own way, then they can." Said Sonya.

"Sonya, we should stick together. I heard about the boats in Savannah as well. It's better to get there in the first few days of the apocalypse. Just like in the movies." Said Manny.

"Well, this isn't the fucking movies, Manny. Savannah is probably overrun." Said Sonya.

"Macon is probably our best bet." Danny sighed.

"Okay, I'm with you guys then." Manny nodded as he walked towards Sonya, Danny and Carmen.

"Adam, let's go." Danny said.

"I'm going to Macon. It seems safer than Savannah." I decided. I didn't exactly trust these new people but they did save me, but I hated Nero, so that was that.

"Well, then. Toodles!" Nero set his hammer down on the kitchen table.

"We'll leave in the morning. So that way Mitchell will be up." Danny said.


	3. (1-3) Chapter 3

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter III: Split Decision**

"Well, hopefully you guys can get by. Good luck. Be careful. Make sure that kid takes painkillers every 6 hours. It'll be hard getting used to the only arm, but he'll have to just deal with it." Frankie said as he grabbed his backpack from the table. Nero yawned as he came to the kitchen.

"Am I gonna get a kiss before you leave?" Nero asked Sonya.

Sonya rolled her eyes and she grabbed her "daughters" hand and they started to walk out the door.

"It's clear for now. But it won't be like that forever." Xavier said.

"Hopefully we can run into each other again." Luis smiled.

"Maybe." I said.

"Let's head out." Danny said as he walked out and Manny, Mitchell who was groaning with one arm, Carmen and Sonya followed him.

"Thank you for everything." I smiled.

"No problem! Bye, Nero!" Nero chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door following the rest.

"We gotta find a car." Sonya said.

"No shit." Manny said.

"Well, where do you expect to find one?" Danny said.

"We can find it somewhere. It's only the second day of the apocalypse." Mitchell said.

"Didn't think you'd be talking much, considering." I said.

"Yeah, well. I can't just sit around pained. And really this is freaking scary. I still feel my fingers." Mitchell said as he moved his stump around.

"Over here!" Sonya said as she ran towards a station wagon.

"Seriously, a station wagon?" I sighed.

"You wanna walk?" Sonya asked.

"No, ma'am." I said. Sonya got into the front seat and began to hotwire the car.

"Carmen, what is that in your pocket?" Manny asked. Carmen pulled out a pocketknife and clicked it and the blade showed.

"It's her pocket knife. What is she going to use to defend herself?" Sonya questioned.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Manny backed off. Sonya got the car started.

"Alright, get in. We're going to Macon." Sonya smiled as Manny and Danny and Carmen got in.

"Four doors." I said.

"There is a car down the street. You see it?" Sonya pointed through the window and then two men ran around the corner wearing orange jumpsuits.

"Get down." Sonya whispered sharply.

One man had a shotgun, and he looked to be asian. The other had his hair slicked up.

"Vince, fuck. Where are we gonna go, man?" The man said.

"Justin, I'm thinking, alright?" The asian man said. His name was Vince.

"Anyone have a gun?" I asked.

"If I had a gun, don't you think I would have USED it by now?" Sonya questioned.

"There's a car right there." Justin pointed to the car we were in.

"Convicts. Fuck this..." I said as I stood up and put my hands up in the air.

"Hey, whoa. We aren't gonna do anything." I said.

"Who's 'we'?" Justin asked.

"Sorry, man. Damn, do you know what's going on here?" Vince asked as he put his shotgun down.

"Not fully. But all I know is that the dead are walking and eating each other." I said as everyone got out of the car.

"Shit. Well, where are you guys headed?" Vince asked.

"Up towards Macon." Danny informed them.

"Shut the fuck up." Sonya whispered.

"We were just there. Me and him were in a prison bus-" Vince was interrupted.

"VINCE, shut up..." Justin whispered.

"We were in a prison bus, and the dead started walking, like you said. They took a bite out of-HOLY CRAP!" Vince said as he noticed Mitchell's stump.

"What happened to you, kid?" Justin asked.

"He got bit. And we cut it off. It stopped him from turning." Manny said.

"Really? Whenever someone got bit, they always came back. Anyways, we're convicts. I might as well tell the truth." Vince expressed.

"What for?" Sonya said.

"Murder. I killed a guy who was threatening my brother...for something stupid. I regret it. Justin did some robbing or whatever." Vince confessed.

"Yeah, something like that." Justin said.

"Alright, well, it's been fun chatting, but we've gotta head up to Macon. So see ya." Sonya said as she got back in the car. Growling was heard as soon as she started the car. Vince turned around and saw about a dozen walkers come towards then, and soon they all started appearing around every corner.

"Shit!" Vince said as she started firing at walkers.

"Son of a bitch! Why didn't we ask those guys for weapons?" Manny sighed.

"You guys didn't." Sonya said as she pulled out a few bats from her backpack.

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?" Danny said.

"You didn't ask." Sonya chuckled. She gave me a bat, danny one and Manny one.

Justin had a small knife.

Danny ran and smashed a few walkers, and Manny did the same.

"Over here, I could use your help!" Vince yelled and I ran over to him and smacked a walker and it's brains splattered on the wall.

"AHHH!" Danny yelled and I ran over to where he was and he was about to get eaten.

"SHIT! LITTLE HELP HERE!" Manny yelled as he was grabbed by two other walkers.

I ran towards Manny, and my heart was beating fast. It was a split second decision and I regretted it.

"Shit, thanks." I said as I broke Manny free from the grip of the walkers.

"DANNY!" Sonya yelled in fear as a walker bit his neck and he fell to the ground, and the walker continued to feast on him.


	4. (1-4) Chapter 4

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter IV: No More Suffering**

"NO!" Manny yelled as he ran over and smashed the walker's head.

"I'm...fine." Danny groaned as he had a huge bite in his neck.

"I'm sorry, guys." Justin knelt down and stuck a knife in the back of his head. Vince was firing at walkers, and Mitchell was kicking zombies, and Carmen stood there with a shocked expression.

"You fucking dick! We didn't even get to say goodbye!" Manny punched Justin square in the face and he fell back on the ground.

"Stop, man! It's not fuckin' worth it! It's not!" I held him back as he started to try and break loose.

"He just stuck the knife in his head like nothing!" Manny yelled and then he ran off to the vehicle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I think we're fine for now, but there is too many around here and we need to get the hell out of here. Are you coming with us or not?" Vince asked.

"We're...heading to Macon." I gulped. Because of me, Danny was dead.

"Well, we're heading up to North Carolina. I got family there." Justin said as he got up wiping his nose that was bleeding.

"Okay. You do that, we're heading to Macon." Sonya said as she got into the car.

Mitchell wiped his tears from his face.

"I have to go with them." Mitchell spoke up.

"What?" I said confused.

"My other family is in North Carolina. I have-I NEED to go with them. I'm sorry." The irish kid said.

"I don't trust them with you." Manny said

"It should be the kid's decision." Justin said.

"Shut the fuck up." Manny growled at him.

"You're out of your mind, man. Calm down. It should be the kid's decision." Justin said.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, guys." The irish kid said again.

"We'll take care of him, okay? If he wants to go, he can. You aren't his father." Vince said.

"It's...your decision, Mitch." I said and Mitchell walked towards Vince and Justin.

"I got to, okay?" Mitch said as he stood beside them.

"I understand. We all do." I said. Sonya nodded and Carmen had a sad expression.

"Let's go, guys." Sonya got into the car.

"It was nice meeting you guys, good luck." Vince said.

"You too, man." I got into the car.

"How did we lose two people so fast?" Carmen wondered.

"It's my fault." I said.

"No, it wasn't. You could only save one of us." Manny said.

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean I have to live with myself about it." I said.

"Well, it'll be a long drive. I'm sorry, Manny. Danny was a good guy. We'll miss him." Sonya said as she started the car and drove off.

"Yeah..." Manny's voice fainted.


	5. (1-5) Chapter 5

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter V: Loss of Life**

"Alright, we're here." Sonya said as she parked the car.

"Wh-what?" Manny said as he woke up. It was getting bright outside. I couldn't sleep all night. I mean, how could I considering?

"This is good." Manny stepped out the car and saw the Everett Pharmacy.

"We can look around in the pharmacy and get plenty of supplies. This pharmacy is probably the best bet we have. If it hasn't been cleared out by now. And it seems pretty quiet." Sonya said as she got out of the car, as did Carmen.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up, you hear me? You are gonna get us all killed!" A man whispered sharply.

"Don't talk to me like that, asshole." A woman replied to him, harshly.

"Guys, there's someone over there." A tall, skinny man said as he peeked around the corner.

"Put your fuckin' hands up, now!" The bulk man yelled as he pointed his gun at Manny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" I yelled as I put my hands up.

"Give us the girl! Now!" The bulk, older man said.

"W-what?" Manny questioned.

"Give us the girl, NOW!" The man said again pointing the gun to Carmen.

"I will shoot you where you stand, you fuckin' hear me?!" The man threatened again.

"Fuck this." The skinny man said as she fired at Manny, hitting him in the leg, making him fall in pain. The woman shot me in the chest, I fell to the ground.

"ADAM!" Manny yelled in pain. I felt nothing but pain in my chest. I fell to the ground, face first and tried to look up but the pain was too intense. Another gunshot was heard.

"MOM! HELP!" Carmen yelled as she was being dragged.

"Let's go, god damn it!" The skinny man yelled.

"Squirming only makes it worse, girl.." The bulk man chuckled.

"NOO! NO!" Sonya yelled and another gunshot was heard. I heard a thud.

The next thing I saw was black. My life flashed before my eyes.

"ADAM, ADAM, ADAM!" Manny's voice fainted in my eyes. And everything went to black.

"Stop, man! It's not fuckin' worth it! It's not!" I held him back as he started to try and break loose.

"He just stuck the knife in his head like nothing!" Manny yelled and then he ran off to the vehicle.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I think we're fine for now, but there is too many around here and we need to get the hell out of here. Are you coming with us or not?" Vince

"We're...heading to Macon." I gulped. Because of me, Danny was dead.

"Well, we're heading up to North Carolina. I got family there." Justin said as he got up wiping his nose that was bleeding.

"Okay. You do that, we're heading to Macon." Sonya said as she got into the car.

Mitchell wiped his tears from his face.

"I have to go with them." Mitchell spoke up.

"What?" I said confused.

"My other family is in North Carolina. I have-I NEED to go with them. I'm sorry." The irish kid said.

"I don't trust them with you." Manny said

"It should be the kid's decision." Justin said.

"Shut the fuck up." Manny growled at him.

"You're out of your mind, man. Calm down. It should be the kid's decision." Justin said.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, guys." The irish kid said again.

"We'll take care of him, okay? If he wants to go, he can. You aren't his father." Vince said.

"It's...your decision, Mitch." I said and Mitchell walked towards Vince and Justin.

"I got to, okay?" Mitch said as he stood beside them.

"I understand. We all do." I said. Sonya nodded and Carmen had a sad expression.

"Let's go, guys." Sonya got into the car.

"It was nice meeting you guys, good luck." Vince said.

"You too, man." I got into the car.

"How did we lose two people so fast?" Carmen wondered.

"It's my fault." I said.

"No, it wasn't. You could only save one of us." Manny said.

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean I have to live with myself about it." I said.

"Well, it'll be a long drive. I'm sorry, Manny. Danny was a good guy. We'll miss him." Sonya said as she started the car and drove off.

"Yeah..." Manny's voice fainted.

**DAY 3 of the APOCALYPSE5:30AM**

"Alright, we're here." Sonya said as she parked the car.

"Wh-what?" Manny said as he woke up. It was getting bright outside. I couldn't sleep all night. I mean, how could I considering?

"This is good." Manny stepped out the car and saw the Everett Pharmacy.

"We can look around in the pharmacy and get plenty of supplies. This pharmacy is probably the best bet we have. If it hasn't been cleared out by now. And it seems pretty quiet." Sonya said as she got out of the car, as did Carmen.

"Shut up, shut the fuck up, you hear me? You are gonna get us all killed!" A man whispered sharply.

"Don't talk to me like that, asshole." A woman replied to him, harshly.

"Guys, there's someone over there." A tall, skinny man said as he peeked around the corner.

"Put your fuckin' hands up, now!" The bulk man yelled as he pointed his gun at Manny.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" I yelled as I put my hands up.

"Give us the girl! Now!" The bulk, older man said.

"W-what?" Manny questioned.

"Give us the girl, NOW!" The man said again pointing the gun to Carmen.

"I will shoot you where you stand, you fuckin' hear me?!" The man threatened again.

"Fuck this." The skinny man said as she fired at Manny, hitting him in the leg, making him fall in pain. The woman shot me in the chest, I fell to the ground.

"ADAM!" Manny yelled in pain. I felt nothing but pain in my chest. I fell to the ground, face first and tried to look up but the pain was too intense. Another gunshot was heard.

"MOM! HELP!" Carmen yelled as she was being dragged.

"Let's go, god damn it!" The skinny man yelled.

"Squirming only makes it worse, girl.." The bulk man chuckled.

"NOO! NO!" Sonya yelled and another gunshot was heard. I heard a thud.

The next thing I saw was black. My life flashed before my eyes.

"ADAM, ADAM, ADAM!" Manny's voice fainted in my eyes. And everything went to black.


	6. (1-6) Chapter 6

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 6: A Lost Cause**

"He's a lost cause" A voice said.

"Frankie, man. Do your thing." Another voice, this one was familiar.

"Okay, I'm pulling out the last shard. You just keep him steady." The third voice said.

"Steady!? He's unconcious! He's most likely dead." The first voice said.

"He's moving, asshole. So shut up and let Frankie do his thing." The second voice said.

"W-wha?" I opened my eyes and saw Frankie, Nero, Rose, Beth, Crystal, Luis, Sonya, Manny, Xavier and a new face.

I looked down to my chest, it had a whole in it.

"W-wha...happen?" I said weakly.

"You got shot, mate. Don't worry though, Frankie's takin' care of ya." The new guy said.

"Hang on, bro. Just fuckin' hang on." Manny said as he limped over to the table. I pulled myself up.

"Don't move!" Frankie growled. I groaned and fell back onto the table.

"Tough little mofo, huh?" Nero chuckled.

"Oh great...Just...what I fuckin' need..." I said weakly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Nero chuckled again.

"Nero, knock it off! Go bother someone else!" Frankie ordered.

"Whatever you say, Doc." Nero obeyed and walked over to where everyone else was.

"Okay, this might hurt." Frankie warned, and he dug his hand inside my chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled and I passed out.

Two hours later

I woke up, trying to figure out if what I was seeing was real, was I alive? I couldn't tell.

"Hello there." A man said. I pushed my self up and sat up on the table, I was facing a tall and skinny man, he had duct tape on the sleeves of his hoodie, and near his ankles on his jeans, he also wore a silver cross on his neck, he had green eyes, and had long dark-red hair, and a slightly darker-red beard, he wore a long thin jacket over his black hoodie and had black boots.

"I'm Daniel. Daniel Crelourn." Daniel put out his hand to me, offering to shake his hand.

"H-how did I survive?" I wondered. I've never been shot before, and certainly not in the chest.

"You were damn lucky apparently. Anyways, I've heard about you from your friends. Adam Stark, huh? When I heard the name 'Stark' I immediately thought of Game of Thrones." Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that alot." I groaned. I got off the table and looked at my surroundings, we were inside a building that looked abandoned, it seemed to be daytime. I saw that everyone else was by a bonfire. I walked over there.

"Oh hey, you're awake." Luis smiled.

"How do you feel?" Frankie asked.

"Like fucking shit." I said.

"I'll admit it. You're one tough bastard." Nero said.

"Thanks, asshole." I said.

"It's good to see you, man. We thought we'd lost you." Manny said as he had a huge bandage around his ankle.

"What..exactly happened? How did we run into you guys again?" I asked. I looked to Sonya who stared at the fire with a sad expression.

"Well, these three guys..came at us and shot you in the chest, shot me in the leg. And..Sonya shot one of them, the other two ran off. She's alive and we're going to interrogate her. She's not awake yet. They took Carmen. Sonya put you in the car, and I got in and we drove forward, we ran into them." Manny explained.

"I thought you were headed to Savannah." I said.

"Yeah, we were. Until we heard that Savannah had a new "dictatorship" named Crawford. It's crazy shit, we couldn't go there. So we figured we'd find a place to stay in Macon. We found you guys." Xavier replied.

"This place sucks. I don't get why the hell you guys wanted to even be here. Everyone knows I don't." Nero said.

"Well, it was our best option. We heard that you guys lost Danny. I'm sorry, he was a good dude." Luis said sincerely.

"Yeah, he was." Manny frowned.

"We checked out the pharmacy you guys were talking about earlier, by the way." Beth said.

"It was pretty stocked. But we didn't take it all, we took what we needed." Crystal said.

Sonya stood up and walked into a different room. She grabbed a knife on her way in that room.

"Sonya, sonya, wait!" Manny ran over.

"Shit." Nero said as he got up, and everyone followed.

"This can't be good." Daniel said.

"Sonya, just wait a motherfucking second." Manny ordered.

"Oh, shut up." Sonya growled and saw that the woman was awake. Sonya grabbed her by the hair and yanked her from the chair.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!? TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Sonya got a good grip on the knife and held it to the girl's throat.

"Damn, that's kinda sexy.." Nero said.

"Shut up." Rose whispered at Nero.

"Sonya..." Manny said calmly. He inched towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know! They went off!" The woman said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"What the fuck does that matter, Adam?" Sonya glared at me.

"Jolene. Jolene! They took my daughter too, I was just waiting for an opportunity to get my daughter back! Okay?" Jolene explained.

"You shouldn't have taken my girl." Sonya gripped the knife and was ready to dig it in her throat.

"SONYA!" Manny yelled.


	7. (1-7) Chapter 7

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 7: A Different Kind of War**

**Okay, so this chapter takes us to a new group. No Adam this chapter.**

I sat down at the table.

"I don't understand the fuss. It's just a fuckin' warehouse." Alex said to me.

"It meant alot to her, Lawrence. It was the last thing she had of her parents." I said to him.

"Ava, you gotta cheer her up. We can't have her crying and not working." Alex said.

"Seriously? She's a goddamned 16 year old, she's not just gonna be CHEERED up. You're an asshole." I stormed out the room.

"Ava, wait." Alex sighed.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU STACK THEM, NOT JUST TOSS THEM INTO A CORNER!" Spencer Drake yelled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE IT MORE CLEAR!? ALL YOU SAID WAS SET IT DOWN!" Nick argued.

"What's eating them?" I asked John Kozlov, the man sitting on a bench next to me.

"More bullshit." John said.

I walked out to the front porch. We had a great home here, and really, I couldn't think that this place would fall anytime soon. I knew it would fall eventually though.

"You know, you really don't understand me that much." Alex came out to the front porch.

"You just want people to have forced labor, right?" I scoffed.

"Ava, look..." Alex started but I stopped him.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit." I shut him down.

"Ava..." Alex came up from behind me and touched my neck. He kissed me on the neck, and took my jacket off.

"Stop." I said. He put my jacket on the porch ground and grabbed the strap of my white tangtop.

"Goddamn it, I said stop!" I yelled at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" Alex backed off. I reached down and grabbed my jacket and put it back on.

"Look, I know you get angry, but don't take it out on me, okay?" I turned around and kissed him.

"I'm going to go check on Devyn." I said as I walked inside the house and through the backyard.

"Okay, if it's so fucking easy, why don't you do it your goddamn self?" Nick yelled at Spencer.

"Because this isn't my assigned job, you little shit!" Spencer growled.

"What is your assigned JOB? Sitting on your ass shoving all the food that we've been running out to get every SINGLE day down your mouth!?" Nick growled back at him.

"Alright, that's enough! Shut up the both of you, you could be drawing attention!" Lawrence yelled at the both of them.

"Get the work done, Nick." Spencer ordered and walked away.

I ran over to Lawrence.

"Where's Amanda and Devyn?" I asked.

"I think they are over by the Equipment Center." Lawrence said. I ran over to our equipment center. We had given names for our supplies and where they all were located.

"Look, Devyn. I'm 27 and you are 16, it's not...right. Okay? I'm sorry." I heard Amanda say.

"I know it's not right..but.." Devyn said as she kissed Amanda on the cheek.

"Devyn...you know it wouldn't work." Amanda said again.

"I know..." Devyn sighed.

"I need to go talk to Ava. I'll see you later, okay?" Amanda said as she walked outside and I stood there leaning on the wall.

"Oh..hey, Ava." Amanda was worried to see that I was standing right there.

"Hey...where's Devyn?" I pretended I didn't hear what I had heard.

"Oh, she's in there." Amanda pointed.

"I need to speak with her." I said.

"Okay, after that I have to talk to you about something. Meet me on the porch, it's important." Amanda said. I nodded and she walked over to John.

I went inside the Equipment center and saw Devyn trying to play a guitar. Amanda had recently tried to teach her how to play guitar. She was still learning.

"Hey, Devyn." I called out. She stopped playing guitar. I saw the shotgun she had laying on the floor, and she sat on a chair playing that guitar. She put the guitar down and jumped off the chair and walked towards me.

"Hey, Ava." She said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I guess." She frowned.

"Look, I know what the warehouse meant to you. But you can't devote yourself to this, okay? This world is shit. I know that, but you can't let it take you down with it. It will, if you let it. It's hard. Everything is hard. But there isn't nothing you can do about it-okay? We're never gonna be "normal" again, because frankly, there isn't a possible way. Okay?" I said to her.

"Yeah, you're right." Devyn said.

"Okay, I gotta go talk to Amanda, alright? You go ahead and go back to whatever you were doing." I smiled and walked out the door. I turned to my left and saw something in the shadow. There was a man standing there, it was pretty dark to see him.

"Don't even move, hot stuff. Or I'll blow your brains out. I don't wanna do that, okay? I want you to blow mine first. You are gonna give me half of your food supply right here and now, or I'll kill you. What is it gonna be?" The man said.


	8. (1-8) Chapter 8

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 8: Alone**

"SONYA!" I ran and grabbed the knife before she dug the knife in Jolene's neck.

"Let me go, Adam!" She yelled.

"I can't do that, come on. Let go!" I groaned in pain.

"Please." I groaned again. She dropped the knife and backed up.

"We might need her still. She can tell us where their hideout is." I said.

"Okay, fine. You figure out their goddamn base then, Adam! It'd be easier to kill her because obviously she doesn't know shit." Sonya stormed out the room.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Nero said.

"What are you going to do, sweet talk her?" Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Good idea." Nero smiled and walked out and followed her.

"Adam, I don't think she knows much. I don't think we should keep her here." Luis said.

"She obviously knows something. She was with them for god's sake!" I yelled.

"Look, sir. They raped me. You really think they'd tell me all their secret plans? They were too busy fucking me to even trust me with that." Jolene confessed.

"Okay, I think we should let her go." Rose suggested.

"Let her go? And let her kidnap somebody else's daughter? Fuck that!" Frankie said.

"This is some real fucking bullshit. Why are we even arguing about this? You should have let Sonya slit her throat." Beth said.

"Beth, settle down." Crystal said.

"Sonya is angry. Let her be angry. But she isn't a murderer." I said.

"Yeah, well she almost put that knife in her throat. If you didn't stop her, she would be a murderer." Beth said.

"Beth, back off. Let's just get dinner ready." Crystal said as she walked out the room and Beth followed.

"I'm going to help them. Don't make too much noise, okay?" Rose said as she followed them out.

"Okay, look. I'm not keeping her here. They might look for her, okay?" Xavier said.

"They fucked me every damn day since this started. You really think they would give two shits about me? To them I'm just an emotionless sex object." Jolene said.

"I know bandits. I fucking wanna rip them apart. Bandits existed even before all this started. They will probably come back for you." Xavier said.

"As far as they know, I'm dead. You did shoot me." Jolene said.

"Goddamn this is crazy." Manny said.

"Okay, I say we have two options. Let her go, or kill her." Xavier said.

"What!? We just stopped Sonya from killing her, now killing her is an option again?" Luis exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's not an option. We aren't killers." I said.

"You guys decide. I'm out." Daniel walked out.

"We can put it to a vote." Frankie said.

"We ARE NOT killing her. We can let her go." Luis said.

"Let her go." I said.

"Okay, Frankie, what do you say?" Xavier asked.

"Let her go. It wouldn't be us. She's not a bandit, X." Frankie said.

"Okay." Xavier said as he clicked his pocket knife and I noticed something.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"Get what?" Xavier was confused.

"The knife." I stared at it. It was the knife Carmen had.

Frankie looked to Xavier with a nervous look.

"That was Carmen's knife. Where did you get it?" I asked.

"I-I found it on the street. Where you guys got shot." Xavier said.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." I said. Xavier cut Jolene loose. When he did, Jolene saw the meat hook that was clipped to his belt, she grabbed it and backed up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Manny yelled.

"Give me your food, or I gut you with this!" Jolene yelled.

"You fucking whore." Xavier groaned.

"Don't talk to me like that." Jolene growled.

"Okay, look. Just...calm down." Frankie said.

"Jolene, put it down." I said. Xavier kicked her in the stomach and she fell down, the meat hook flew out of her hand and he grabbed it mid-air and got down and sliced her neck.

"Oh my God! Jesus Christ!" Xavier wiped the blood that has splattered on his face.

"I'm trying to be a nice guy for five fuckin' minutes and I gotta hear this shit?" Nero peeked in to see what happened.

"Oh, damn." Nero added.

"What the fuck happened?" Daniel said.

"I...I didn't mean to. I didn't..." Xavier said

"It's okay, just..let's just..let's go." Frankie put his hand on Xavier's shoulder and he got up and they all walked out.

"Jesus Christ." Luis said.

"What the fuck did you do?" Beth asked.

"Beth, back off!" Frankie yelled.

"She grabbed his meat hook and threatened to kill us, what else could we have done?" I argued.

"Whatever." Beth said and walked off.

"What the hell happened?" Sonya asked, with a tired voice.

"She's dead. She threatened to kill us." I informed her.

"Did she give you any more information?" Sonya asked.

"Um, not really." I said.

"See what I mean? Bandits are fucking cunts. Should have let me killed her when I had the chance." Sonya said.

"Back off!" Crystal pointed a gun at two strangers.

"Who the fuck is that?" Nero asked.

"Man, I don't know!" Luis said.

"Whoa, relax! We don't mean any harm! We're just trying to survive! My name is George, and this is Callie!" George said.

"Are you guys friendly? If not, we'll just keep walking!" Callie said.

**Ava Mitchell**

I quickly faced the shadows with a worried expression in my face.

"Okay." I said, and I quickly jumped back into the Equipment Center, and I was nearly shot. The man whistled, and a few other shots were heard.

"Shit!" Devyn yelled as she heard the gunshots.

"GIVE ME THE GUN!" I yelled and she tossed me the shotgun that was laying on the ground. I clicked the gun and looked outside the equipment center.

"What the fucking fuck?" Spencer yelled as he ran to cover.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Amanda screamed as she put her hands up. There was about seven guys attacking us.

"What the hell?" Alex heard what was happening and he started firing from his bedroom window.

"Get in there, smoke that bitch out!" A bandit yelled.

"Devyn, hide!" I yelled and she jumped over a table and hid. I ran over to where she was a hide also.

"Where is she?" A bandit asked.

"She's in there. On second thought, don't kill her. I'm going to have fun with her." The man in the shadows said.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN, PRETTY BOY! OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" A bandit yelled. Another bandit peeked into the equipment center and I quickly stood up and fired at the bandit. He fell back, and surprisingly, I shot him in the head unintentionally.

"This place isn't safe!" Devyn yelled since she couldn't really talk over the gunshots.

"Fuck you, motherfuckers!" John Kozlov yelled as he fired with his machine gun.

"Stay here! STAY HERE!" I yelled as I ran outside as saw dozens of bandits attacking. The gunfire stopped, they were holding Alex captive.

"ALEX!" I yelled as I ran over and pointed the shotgun at the bandit punching Alex multiple times.

"Ava...kill him..." He said weakly.

"You don't wanna do that, girlie. I don't wanna end a pretty sight like you." The bandit chuckled.

"Fuck you. Just let go, you fucking asshole." Nick said.

"You've got quite a mouth for a teen. Use that word again and I'll pull a bullet in it." The bandit threatened.

"Now, YOU, and the...other girl. Are going to take a ride with us, or 'Alex' dies. Comprendre?" The bandit said.

"Don't...go with them. Don't." Alex said.

"Let us go! We didn't do anything to you." Lawrence Pryde said.

"I'm going to kill all of you assholes." I said.

"What's it going to be?" The bandit asked.


	9. (1-9) Chapter 9

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 9: Strangers**

"Alright, come on in." I said.

"What the hell, Adam? You are really gonna trust them after some random fuckers just kidnapped my daughter?" Sonya grumbled.

"Sonya, calm down." Manny said.

"CALM DOWN? My daughter was taken away from me, sorry I can't fucking calm down. I want to find the motherfuckers who did it and I will fucking rip them apart." Sonya went off.

"Look, if it's really that big of a problem, we can just leave. We don't wanna bother you folks." George said as he began to back up a bit.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Frankie said.

"We have plenty of foods, but we just need a place to stay for the night. We can help each other out." Callie said as she went inside and put her backpack down on the ground.

A bunch of gunshots were heard off into the distance.

"Whoa, shit." Luis ducked.

"Chill out, man. It's not by us." Daniel said.

"It's gonna attract all of those by us, goddammit!" Luis exclaimed.

"Not if we stay quiet." Xavier said.

"Alright, can we get to eating? Because I'm really fucking hungry. Hey, how you doing? I have a hammer. Sorry, that actually was weird. What I mean is.." Nero started as he walked off with Callie to the dinner table.

"Okay, so what do you wanna tell us about yourself?" Rose asked George.

"Well, not much to tell actually. I'm just really trying to get by. I found Callie on the road a few days ago, I see one of your group members is already taken a charm to her. She's charming, that's right." George said.

"Of course he is." I said.

"Well, we're going to moving soon. Where are you headed?" Luis asked.

"Well, I'm actually planning on heading to Statesboro, I've got family there." George said.

"Okay, dinner should be ready! It's not completely cooked, but it's all that works." Callie announced.

"Well, we prepared some good food for you all. Hope you enjoy it." George said.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it." Daniel said.

"Are you okay?" Nero asked Sonya.

"I'm sorry, you actually care?" Sonya retorted.

"Hey, I'm not a complete asshole." Nero smiled.

"Whatever." Sonya said as she stormed off.

"Lot of tension with you guys, huh?" Callie said.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Nero said as he got up.

"Nero, just back off." Manny said.

"But, I'm so fucking lovable! I'll be fine, thanks for worrying about me though." Nero said as he got up and went where Sonya said.

"Damn it, Nero." Manny muttered.

"You know, we were just making dinner. And we are almost done, so we can add to this little feast of ours." Rose smiled as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed more food and set it on the table.

"Damn, this is awesome." Luis said.

"I gotta take a piss." I said as I got up and went over to the bathroom. On the way, I heard Nero and Sonya's voices.

"Tell you what, I'll go out tomorrow and find those bandit fuckers. Okay?" Nero said.

"What are you going to do? There's probably hundreds of them. And there's you." Sonya said.

"Honey, I'm Nero. Nero Zedlum, I'm a motherfucking badass asshole and survivor. This is my hammer, and this is my handgun. I fuck shit up, understand?" Nero said. Sonya laughed.

"You're an idiot." Sonya said.

"You know you love it." Nero said.

"Please never talk again." Sonya laughed.

"Why don't you just confess your love for me already?" Nero said.

"Yeah, I'll pass." Sonya scoffed.

"You said 'Yeah' at first though." Nero said.

_Why am I standing in this bathroom listening to them? I'm so fucking weird_ I thought.

"Come eat with me." Nero said. "I mean US." Nero added.

"Fine." Sonya said as she walked outside, and I heard the door click.

"SHIT!" Crystal yelled. I zipped my zipper and ran outside the bathroom door.

"Oh fuck me." Nero said.

"Guys, we're gonna have to fight our way out of this!" Frankie said as he grabbed a butcher knife. There was about fifty walkers right outside the door, and they all were pounding on the damn door.

"WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE NOTICE THIS EARLIER!?" Beth exclaimed.

"We only have two windows, and that's the front doors windows, dammit!" Xavier said as he grabbed his meathook.

"You know, after this..you guys should put some duct tape on your arms and legs. It works just fine." Daniel said as he grabbed a gun.

"Stop. Hammer Time." Nero chuckled as he grabbed his hammer.

"Not the time, Nero." Rose said. The walkers kept pounding on the windows, and they started to shatter.

"That's not gonna fucking hold. Is there a back door out of here?" George asked.

"Nope. Only way in is through the front door. Damn it!" Luis kicked the table.

"We're fucked. We're so fucking fucked." Manny paced.

"Calm the fuck down. I'm here. We're fine." Nero said.

"Get ready, everyone!" Luis yelled. One walkers climbed through a glass hole It was dripping blood because of the glass digging into it's skin.

"That's fucking gross." Luis said. The glass then shattered, and the walkers piled up on top of each other and fell over.

"SHIT!" Nero exclaimed as he started hitting walkers. Luis had a gun and he started shooting. I shot at walkers too, Daniel was devouring the walkers by slicing their heads off. I looked to my left and saw a walker behind Luis. It was RIGHT behind him, and it was...Jolene. But she wasn't bitten!

"LUIS! BEHIND YOU!" I yelled and I ran over and Luis turned around and Jolene took a bite out of his neck. Luis screamed in pain. Jolene then ripped open his stomach and started eating his intestines.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I shot at Jolene, and killed her.

"Motherfuckers!" Xavier said as he sliced walkers with his meat hook.

"GOD DAMN IT, WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sonya yelled.

"NOOO! HELP ME!" Crystal yelled as she was being grabbed by a walker. It pulled her down and bit her face off.

"CRYSTAL!" Daniel yelled as he ran over and sliced the walker eating her eye. Her eye was popped out, and she was already dead.

"No..." Daniel cried. He stuck the knife in Crystal's head putting her down. I shot Luis in the head so he wouldn't come back. Nero kept hitting walkers.

"Callie, stay back!" George pushed her away as he kept hitting walkers.

"SONYA!" Nero yelled as she was grabbed by a walker.

"AHHH! FUCK!" Manny kept firing until he was surrounded in a corner. Nero killed the walker grabbing Sonya and Nero pulled her out of the way.

"This is fucking bullshit! Die already!" Nero yelled as he kept hitting walkers.

"Beth! Beth, NO!" Rose exclaimed when Beth was being grabbed. Beth kicked the walker, making it fall down then she twisted around and stomped on the walker's head.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Beth yelled.

"There's almost gone! We need to get the hell out of here, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Frankie yelled.

"Damn straight!" Daniel supported that.

"MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" I yelled and I ran out, kicking a walker in the way, it smashed it's head on the concrete.

Rose was grabbed by another walker and she tripped.

"WE GOTTA GO!"

**Ava Mitchell**

I thought about what I was going to really fast, because that's all I had time for.

"What's it going to be, girlie?" The bandit said as he started to choke Alex. I was going to shoot. I just had to focus. I fired, shooting the bandit he fell to the ground and Alex went down with him.

"You motherfucking bitch!" A bandit shot at me, but I quickly jumped out of the way, diving to cover.

"Alex!" I yelled. Alex took cover of the bandit that had him captive and grabbed his gun. He fired at other bandits.

"AVA, you stay right there, you hear me?" Alex turned to me when he got up and pointed at me and said to obey what he said. Alex looked at me one last time when he fell to the ground with a bullet in his head. I saw him fall, dead.

"Fuckers!" John Kozlov yelled as he shot a few bandits.

"He's gone, Ava. We gotta go." Spencer grabbed my arm. I struggled for him to let me go, and then he was shot in the neck. The blood from his neck gushed on me, he fell to the ground, dead. That makes two dead.

"No..." I started to cry. But I couldn't. He was right, I had to move. I ran back into the equipment center to find Devyn. One gunshot was so loud, that I thought it traveled right by my ear. Someone had missed me by that much. I ran inside, yelling her name. I ran over to the spot I told her to hide, and she wasn't there. I noticed something I've never seen before. A loose panel, I slid it and it seemed to be a back door. Could someone have been sneaking in or sneaking out, or both!? I didn't have time to think. Devyn probably got out from here, and I didn't see if anyone else made it out. But I didn't want to leave them behind if they didn't leave yet. But I'm not going to be fucking raped. I lost my boyfriend, and a friend of mine. Why was I acting like I didn't even give a shit? Now I'm possibly leaving the rest of the group.

"I saw her go through there!" I heard a bandit say.

"Shit." I said as I went out the panel and slid it shut. I ran into the woods, and didn't look back. It's been almost four months since the old world ended, and the new world began, and I lost my home. The only home I've ever had. And I lost the man that I loved.


	10. (1-10) Chapter 10

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 10: The Motor Inn**

I couldn't leave her to die.

"WE GOTTA GO, MAN!" Manny yelled. I can't believe he would say that. I would never leave anyone to die like this. I ran and kicked the walker off of her as she screamed, the second walker almost bit her foot, but I ran and stomped it's head. The walker I had previously kicked got back up and grabbed my back, and pulled me in to bite me. I tried to grab the head as it almost bit my neck. I then grabbed it's head and twisted it so it would not grab me, and the head ended up flying off, the neck squirted out blood over my body. I threw the head on the ground, disgusted and stomped it a few times, finally putting it down. I pulled Rose up and we ran off.

"Alright, where the fuck do we go!?" Sonya yelled.

"There's a motel down the street. Let's head there!" Daniel said.

"The Travelier Motel?" Beth asked.

"That's the one." Daniel replied. We kept running until we reached it, thankfully it was empty.

"We can hide in the apartments for now. Come on!" Daniel said as he ran up the stairs and entered an apartment door.

"This is a bad idea." Beth said.

"Do you have a better one, sweetie?" Nero asked.

"Did they see us?" Rose stuttered.

"No. We're fine. Unless you want to be a shitbird and call attention to yourselves.." Nero said as he peeked out the window.

"This is really fucked up." Frankie said as he sat down in the chair.

"Wow, and I thought National Guard was bad..." Manny said.

"Oh okay, great. I'll get the smores, you get the fucking bonfire started. We don't need to hear your fucking life story. We almost got fucking eaten." Nero said.

"Everyone calm down." George said.

"There's no need for this." Callie added.

"When Luis went down...I think it was Jolene who bit him." I said out of nowhere.

"That's not possible. She wasn't bitten. Xavier slit her throat." Frankie said.

"Yeah, I know. But it looked JUST like her. No walkers could have gotten to her, and if she was bitten...she would have turned by the time she woke up from her gunshot." I said.

"He's right." Sonya said.

"Yeah, in others new, water is still wet." Nero blurted out.

"Nero, this is fucking serious. Maybe that's why the infection spreaded so fucking fast?" I wondered.

"I don't know. He could have a point. That room was like the back of a refrigerated truck. No way could a walker get through that." Xavier agreed on my theory.

"Well, actually..now that you mention it." Callie started to say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A friend of mine was hit by a guy, and he drove off. My friend turned later that day. He wasn't bitten at all. He's right." Callie finished.

"Okay, great. Now if we die, we fucking turn?" Nero rolled his eyes.

"I guess." Callie said.

"Crystal didn't make it either.. did anyone even remember that?" Beth tried to give everyone a guilt trip.

"Of course we did. We're all sad about it." Frankie said.

"She didn't exactly talk that much, sooo..." Nero began, but he was cut off by Beth.

"Fuck you, Nero." She growled. Nero put his hands up as if he was getting a gun pointed to his head. "Sorry." He added.

"Okay, what we need to do now is-" Frankie was interrupted by the sound of a car engine.

"Shit, get down!" Xavier said and everyone ducked down. I slowly got up and tried to look through a window, I saw a truck with a license plate that said 'Shit Happens'

"Only in fucking Georgia." Nero said, referencing to the license plate.

"Everywhere, actually." George replied. Nero gave him a weird look. The truck parked, and then a pizza car followed the truck and parked behind it, a guy came out of the truck with a mullet and baseball cap, he had a yellow-ish shirt on. A woman and a kid came out of the passenger seat.

"We should move." Sonya said.

"Agreed. Last I checked I actually did something productive, not stare at people through a fucking window." Nero said.

"Hey Kenny." A black man said, talking to the man with the mullet.

"How the fuck can we hear them all the way from here? How thin are these windows?" Manny poked the windows and it kinda tipped back. The window was pretty loose, from what I could figure out.

"Close call back there." The man with the baseball cap said.

"Thanks for picking me up." The black man said. I saw there was a little girl by the RV that was already there.

"No problem, Lee. We have to take care of each other." Kenny said.

"We sure do." Lee smiled.

"You know when I said that the world now might damage a precious little girl like Clementine? I think now that you taking care of her, and her taking care of herself. I think she'll be just fine." Kenny said.

"Thanks." Lee smiled.

"You got it." Kenny said as he went back to the woman.

"Okay, yeah. This is really fun that we are fucking listening to this group's conversations. But can we please just move on?" Nero said.

"Stay here." A woman said as she was talking to an older man. She came up the stairs and entered the apartment we were in, lucky for us we hid in the back room before she came in.

"Shit." Manny whispered. I peeked and saw a woman with long black hair, and she had a brown tangtop on.

"What is it, Lilly?" The older man asked.

"Nothing, Dad. I thought I heard something." Lilly said.

"Why did we even come here anyways?" The old man said as he walked out.

"Why are you watching us? Why not just come out?" Lilly said.

"She knows." Manny whispered.

"Okay, you got us." I stood up.

"For fuck's sake.." Nero groaned.

"What do you want?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing.. We just got here about 10 minutes ago, escaping from some walkers. They haven't gotten to us yet." I told the truth.

"Hi. We don't mean any harm." Manny said.

"How many of you are back there?" Lilly asked. Everyone stood out.

"Jesus Christ. We don't have that much food, you know." Lilly said.

"Well, luckily we do. Can we meet everybody?" I asked.

"Um, fine. But we have kids with us, so you better watch yourself." Lilly threatened.

"Okay, lady." Nero said. Lilly walked out and talked to everyone else. We walked out.

"Whoa who the hell are these people!?" The old man exclaimed.

"Lee.." Clementine said as she hid behind Lee.

"Welcome. My name's Lee." Lee put out his hand.

"I'm Adam." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lee smiled.

**End of episode one**


	11. EPISODE TWO: STARVED FOR HELP

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 11: Three Months Later**

**Episode 2 time! **

I couldn't believe what happened today. Lee and I were in the forest hunting for some game, and Kenny and Mark were doing the same, but we had two different groups and we heard yelling, we ran over there and there was a man stuck to the bear trap and he had two other college kids with him, I heard one of the kids say that it was his teacher. We had to leave the teacher behind, I didn't like it..but it had to be done. I guess, that's who I am now. But we brought two more into the group, and Lilly wasn't really happy about that. Travis and Ben, I think. It seems Lee had to hand out food rations today. That had to be tough, considering we had only twelve food items for twenty-two people. So half of the group would go without. I would love to get a ration, but I would understand if Lee couldn't give me anything. I can see his face while he passes out the food. It must be very difficult, I understand that.

"You just gonna sit there?" Larry asked, he had it out for me for the last three months.

"You don't ever just sit and stare at the beautiful skies?" I asked, smirking.

"No. I do thing useful, not sit on my ass." Larry growled and he walked away. The old man never really had anything good to say to me. He acts like that to Lee too, and well..I just don't understand it. Lee's a good guy.

"Would you hold the damn board steady?" Larry groaned, he was working with Mark fixing the wall.

"I'm trying. I didn't realize I was getting this weak already." Mark replied, with a soft voice.

"What do you want, a handout? I got 60 cents in my pocket, if you'll shut up and stop being such a pansy." Larry retorted. I laughed a bit, but felt bad for Mark that he had to listen to Larry's shit.

"Here, Adam. Eat something." Lee said as he handed me crackers and cheese.

"Did the kids eat yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I fed Clem and Duck something." Lee informed me.

"How about Sonya?" I asked.

"No. God, I'm horrible at this." Lee said.

"It's fine. Give it to her, not me." I turned down the offer and turned around and looked at the view again.

"Okay, man. I'll be sure to get you next time." Lee said and he walked away.

"I know how to use a goddamn gun, princess. I have one!" Nero argued with Carley.

"You don't even know how to fully load magnums. How can you possibly get out of bed in the morning?" Carley argued back.

"It's easy. Looking at your face." Nero flirted.

"Are you kidding me? You are starting shit with me, and now you wanna flirt with me? What the hell is with you?" Carley tried to ignore him.

"I didn't start anything!" Nero began to argue again.

"Why are you so bi-polar?" Carley asked. I turned around to see where the kids were at. Kenny's kid, Duck or Kenny Jr was drawing pictures with Clementine, probably the sweetest little girl in the world. Sitting by Clem and Duck, were Ben and Travis, the newcomers. Xavier and Frankie were dragging a couch out from one of the motel rooms, pulling it out and setting it down on the concrete.

"Lilly ain't gonna like this. Not after what happened." Daniel said to Beth.

"She'll deal with it. It's not a huge concern." Beth replied.

"You guys are talking crazy." Rose said.

"Yo, Adam." Manny called.

"Hey, man." I turned around and smiled.

"Yo, Lilly wants to talk to you. Urgent, I guess. You know her, she trusts you more than anyone else, well urm, except for her dad." Manny said.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" I asked. Manny shrugged.

"Where's Sonya?" I asked.

"No clue. I saw Lee gave her some food though. She's still distraught after what happened last week." Manny said.

"Can't blame her. I guess she went out for another search." I said.

"Likely. But fuck, man. That really hit her hard. Those bandits are gonna fucking pay." Manny said.

"Sure will." I said as I walked away. "See ya." I added and I went into Lilly's room. She wasn't there.

"I'm up here, smarts." Lilly said. I went back out of her room and saw her sitting on top of the RV.

"Oh." I said and I looked up.

"You see Sonya? She looked pretty messed up. How about those new guys?" Lilly asked.

"A question at a time. Geez." I said.

"Sorry. I'm just freaking out, the food situation is getting really bad. REALLY, REALLY bad. And Lee is playing favorites." Lilly said to me.

"He offered you food, but you didn't take it. Why didn't you?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Other people needed it more than me." I told her. I really wanted food, but it was only right that I turned it down.

"You are pretty big, you need food to fill you up." Lilly said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I glared at her.

"No." Lilly said.

"Hey, how's everyone doing this evening?" Nero walked in to our conversation.

"Can you go back to bothering Carley, please?" Lilly asked.

"Don't even think about it." Carley said before Nero even turned around.

"She's gold, but not as gold as you, ponyboy." Nero pointed to me.

"I heard you turned down food, and offered to Sonya. How kind of you." Nero said.

"Awh, is little Nero gonna cry because he wasn't offered food?" I chuckled.

"Who needs food when you got eye candy?" Nero winked at Lilly.

"Okay, what's going on now?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing new." I smiled.

"Where's Callie and George?" I asked Lilly.

"I think they were heading out to look for some new equipment. There was an abandoned equipment center downtown. It was an abandoned community, pretty much." Lilly explained.

"Those goddamn bandits." Manny groaned.

"But they should be back soon. Hopefully." Lilly said.

"Okay, seriously. Where the hell did Sonya go? No way has she turned into Solid Snake in just one week." Nero said.

"Solid Snake?" Carley said, confused.

"He's like a fucking ninja or something like that. He usually uses a box and travels in stealth to take out enemies quietly?" Nero replied.

"How does that relate to Sonya?" Kenny wondered.

"I don't know, she fucking disappeared. How about that?" Nero asked. Lee walked over to where mostly everyone is.

"Not such an easy job is it?" Lilly asked Lee.

"I don't envy you. I don't know how you have the strength to do this everyday." Lee answered.

"I don't have a choice." She said.

"Thanks for taking care of me and my family, Lee. I guess some people aren't going to be happy with your choices." Kenny said to Lee as he went back to sit down and work on a radiator hose that was currently detached from the RV.

"You're out? What happened to my food!?" Larry groaned.

"I ate your food." Nero smiled.

"Fuck you." Larry growled as he turned around and walked away. Mark nodded as a sign of 'thanks' to Lee for giving him food. He had given to food to Clementine, Duck, Kenny, Carley, Daniel, Sonya, Xavier, Frankie, Mark, Nero, Manny, and Beth.

"Don't rile him up, asshole." Lilly said to Nero.

"Fiesty. I like it." Nero smiled and he walked away. Everyone went back to where they were before, and Lilly said for me and Lee to stay here.

"I need two guys to go check on George and Callie. If you're that confident they are fine, you can go ahead and let them do whatever or you guys can go check the Hardware store a few blocks down the street and take a left. What are you gonna do?" Lilly asked.

"I'm fine with either one. You choose, Adam."


	12. (2-2) Chapter 12

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 12**

"We'll head to the equipment center. Reckon George and Callie might need some help over there considering how long they've been gone." I decided, and Lee nodded as did Lilly. We took off, and Clementine ran over to Lee.

"You're leaving again?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, sweet pea. Me and Adam are just gonna take a short trip. We'll be back before you know it." Lee said. Clementine said okay and walked away.

"I don't think she likes me." I said as we jumped over the gate, and then he followed.

"She's just shy." Lee said.

17 minutes later

"Okay, this is it. I think." Lee said. We saw nothing but a wasteland, there was a front porch, looked to be a previous nursery home, it had a front porch.

"Careful, there's quite a few bodies..." I said. I went up to the front porch, and opened the door and went inside the house, and then went out the back and saw many dead bodies. I think a few of them were bandits.

"They fought back." Lee said.

"This is an equipment center?" I asked.

"No, that's only part of it. Lilly called it an equipment center though. It's over here." Lee walked over and went inside. He noticed there was a guitar laying on the floor.

"Do you know how to play?" Lee asked, referencing to the guitar.

"Hell no." I smiled and I saw something that caught my eye. I walked fast over to it and saw a loose panel, I slid it to the right and it seemed to be an exit point.

"Hmm, maybe they were sneaking in here. Who knows..." I said.

"I wonder where George and Callie is.." Lee wondered as he looked outside of the equipment center.

"Ahh, fuck me!" George yelled as a walker grabbed his foot.

"I got it!" Callie yelled as she stomped on the walker's foot.

"Ow! You stomped on my foot!" George groaned.

"Sorry." Callie laughed. Me and Lee stepped outside and saw George and Callie.

"What are you guys doing here?" George looked surprised to see us.

"Just checking up on you. It's look pretty ransacked, I'm guessing that's your doing?" Lee asked.

"Yep." Callie responded.

"Well, this son of a bitch almost bit my foot off, but other than that, we put all of the walkers down. They had some interesting thing in there pockets. Such as wallets, keychains.." George explained.

"Why do you need those?" I asked.

"What if I meet a relative? I gotta inform them that their relative is dead, and I'll give them photos to treasure. Anyways the one that had just almost bit off my foot was named Spencer Drake. Somebody shot him in the neck, looks like..just, jesus." George said. I spotted another dead body that was shot in the head, I kneeled down and grabbed the wallet that was slipping out his pocket. I grabbed it and unfolded the wallet to see the name.

"Alex Kratz. He has pictures of him and his..fiance, I guess? He had a ring in here..who keeps a ring in a wallet? Engaged to Ava Mitchell..." I read the wallet.

_Poor guy_ I thought.

"Okay, well...we really should head to the hardware store. We just came by to check on you." Lee said.

"Okay. Well, you guys go on ahead. We're gonna head back to the motor inn." Callie said as she grabbed her backup and took off with George.

"Alright, let's go man." I said and we went out through the small house and we walked down the block to the hardware store.

48 minutes later

"Jesus, that was a long walk." Lee sighed.

"Sure was." I said.

"We can't invite any people in! We aren't responsible for every survivor we come across!" A woman yelled.

"Jesus Christ, Spark. Have a heart!" Another man yelled.

"Shut up, Liam. This isn't your call." Spark growled.

"Get down." I said as I jumped down on the ground, the window to the hardware store was broken, so we could hear everything.

"Let's calm down, we can talk about this..." A third man said, calmly.

"We don't mean any harm." A fourth man said.

I ran around to the front door of the hardware store, I slowly opened the door and saw about five people standing to the left of me, Lee was behind me.

"Oh great, more fucking people." Spark groaned as she backed up when she saw the weapons we had.

"We aren't going to hurt you." Lee said as he noticed her cautiousness.

"Spark, calm down. You are making a bigger scene then there should be." Liam said.

"Yeah, seriously chill out." Zack Lockwood said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm the leader of this group and I make the calls. And I'm saying that these guys aren't joining us!" Spark yelled.

"Just calm down, and.." A man said.

"Shut up, John." A teenager said.

"Nick, you don't get to tell me what to do, son." John said.

"Whatever, old man." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we're leaving." I said as I went out the door.

"But, wait…maybe we can…" Lee started, but I interrupted him.

"Hell no. We have enough group members as it is, and they don't seem to be starving." I said.

"Are you calling us fat?" Zack asked.

"Um, no." I said, awkwardly.

"Anyways, let's go." Lee said.

"Good, leave. Thank you." Spark said.


	13. (2-3) Chapter 13

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 13**

"Where the hell is everyone?" Lee's eyes widened.

"What the fuck?" I was shocked to see nobody was there.

"Lee!" Carley yelled out, waving her arms.

"Oh there they are." Ben smiled.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I asked, climbing over the wall, and Lee did as well.

"So, there was these two guys, and they had a Dairy, and they said they had food. So, they all went over there. Me and Ben stayed behind to watch the motor inn." Carley explained.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Maybe they were lying! Why didn't you wait till we were back?" I growled.

"Adam, calm down. Where is it?" Lee asked.

"If you wanna meet them there, it's down the road, and go east and you'll see a sign that says 'St. John Dairy here since nineteen fucking twenty-three, I don't know. You'll find it." Carley said.

"Okay, thanks Car." Lee said.

"Yup." Carley smiled, and Lee climbed back over the wall.

"Here's to fucking my feet up." I complained as we headed forward to the St. John Dairy.

**Later that day**

We reached the gate, and noticed there was a tractor crashed into a wall, there was a few arrows sticking in the tires.

"Bandits must have gotten to this place too." Lee said.

"No shit." I said as I walked through the gate and we reached the dairy. I saw a walker trying to get in through the fence, but he was getting zapped of what appeared to be an electric fence, noticing that there was a generator just near the fence.

"Who the fuck are you!?" A man yelled, he looked to be in his mid-40s, he had spiky black hair with a tint of grey, medium length, he held a shotgun in his arms, he cocked the gun and aimed in my face. Another man ran up whom was kind of the same, but he seemed to be a bit more chubby and his hair was slicked up but pushed forward which I haven't really seen before, and I didn't like it at all. I'm not going to trash the guy cause of his hair. Anyways, the man who was pointing a shotgun at me was wearing a striped black and grey long-sleeved shirt with a collar and black jeans. The second man wore a blue t-shirt that had a collar as well, and a shirt pocket. The man with the blue shirt had a crossbow, with an arrow ready to fire.

"Relax, you had a group come in here recently? We're with them." I said, calmly.

"You with Lilly?" The man with the spiky hair said as he put his gun down. I nodded.

"Gun down, Danny." The man said as he dropped his shotgun on the ground, and Danny lowered his crossbow.

"I'm Andy St. John, welcome to the St. John Dairy." Andy said as he welcomed me and Lee inside the dairy farm more.

"Where's everyone?" Lee asked.

"Oh, they are spreaded out. They seem to be getting adjusted here. They gave us gasoline, and we gave them food. Well, we will give them food. And good thing you made it here in it, Momma is cooking up some good grub." Andy smiled.

"Wow, you guys have lots of food." Lee smiled.

"Thanks to Momma, and the vegetables we grow." Danny smiled.

"Adam, Lee!" Manny called out, he walked out the house and walked down the stairs and opened the front gate, he opened It and walked over to us.

"Feel free to take a tour around the farm. Dinner will be ready before you know it." Andy smiled and he walked away with Danny.

"There you guys are! Can you believe this place?" Manny grinned.

"It's fucking huge." Manny added.

"Yeah, but can you really just trust these people?" I said.

"Look, we thought it through. We waited a bit for you guys to come back, but you didn't come back at all. But, just fucking hell, we need food, man!" Manny said.

"Is everyone in the house?" Lee asked.

"No, I was just talking to the mother, Brenda. Lilly and Larry are over by the gazebo. I think everyone else is in the barn. But listen though..Mark was shot with an arrow in the shoulder by fucking bandits." Manny said.

"Jesus. Is he okay?" Lee said with a worried expression.

"Fucking Christ." I said.

"Frankie's taking care of him in the house. Thankfully it seems that she will be-" His sentence was stopped when an arrow flew right by our eyes, launching into Manny's side, he looked to his wound and looked back at me, and it all happened so fast. Manny fell to the ground and he blacked out instantly.

"NO!" I yelled as I looked to the woods to see about a dozen bandits coming into the St. John Dairy.

"What the fuck?" Lee gasped.

Soon, everyone came out of the barn to see the screams. And it seemed they all lined up to get attacked. Everyone's expressions turned to bleak and utter terror as Manny lay on the ground bleeding out.

"Howdy, folks." One of the bandits walked in and held a crossbow, and three followed behind him holding the same time. There was about seven or eight that followed but stood near the gate.

"You motherfucker!" I yelled as I ran to him and tackled the bandit, I punched him repeatedly as my rage grew stronger. I kept punching him until one of the bandits held me back, throwing me and putting my head next to the electric fence.

"Why don't we settle down, alright? Or your head goes zap zap!" The bandit chuckled.

"Let him go, you fucking amateurs!" Nero came out.

"Who are you callin'…amateurs?" The bandit whom I punched repeatedly stepped up, wiping his nose of blood.

"You. You are bringing your little posse around. Is this the motherfucking playground? You think you are the fucking boss?" Nero yelled out. I was surprised to hear him standing up for me.

"Nero, just back off." Lee ordered.

"Why don't you make it a fair fight? You got your _bitch_ to grab the man's head when he was beating the shit out of you? That's just fucking sad, friend. Why don't you make it a fair fucking fight?" Nero said.

"What do you think this? The fucking WWE?" The bandit yelled as he let go of my head and almost went to punch Nero.

"Enough, William, the man is right. Let's have a little brawl!" The lead bandit chuckled as he got his fists ready.

"You don't look good there, buster. I'm sure Macho Man can break the remaining teeth of yours. I'll take the inbred." Nero chuckled.

"You motherfucking piece of shit, you'll take that back." William growled and tried to punch Nero, but he grabbed his wrist and twisted it, then kicked him in the back, stomping on his leg, then throwing him against the fence. He screamed in pain as he was electrocuted.

"You just gonna sit there? I played my role." Nero said as he folded his arms, I got up and punched the lead bandit, and then kicked him in the stomach. When I went in for another kick, he grabbed my leg and pushed me back and I fell to the ground. He got up and started kicking me, then punching me.

"It seems that I have won. You now won your match, you took him down quite easily. I applaud you for that." The lead bandit smirked.

"You took down Macho Man, not fucking bad. He's a tough man to beat." Nero smirked.

"But fuck you, anyways." Nero grabbed his gun and shot at the lead bandit, he shot him in the shoulder, and the bandits reacted quick and ran up to Nero, Nero then took down two of the bandits. Lee noticed Frankie and Xavier dragging Manny's body, maybe they could save him? Nero took cover behind a stack of hay, and I dragged myself to cover behind another stack of hay.

"Duck, Kat, get down!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why don't we stop all this bullshit?" The lead bandit yelled out as the gunfire took a pause.

"Give us the goddamn girls and we'll be on our way. We already grabbed that one from your precious motor inn. Oh, poor Carley. She's probably screaming over at the woods, drawing attention. So the more you wait, the higher chance that a walker gets on her and rips the flesh off her bones. How about it?" The lead bandit laughed.

"Do you wanna lose more of your people? Because we will kill you all, seems to be that, not many of you carry firearms. But see, we do. You are clearly outnumbered here. Bow down to me, Thomas Landon Gary. Do it now. The choice is yours."


	14. (2-4) Chapter 14

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 14**

_Sorry, Carley_ I thought

"What's it going to be?" Thomas asked, with a very sinister grin. I stood up and fired a shot, and I almost hit the jackpot. The rush in my brain was astonishing, I've never felt anything like that before. I wanted to kill this motherfucker so bad. I aimed for his head, but my hands were too tense. I fired and hit his shoulder, almost piercing his neck. He fell to the ground, and the rest of the bandits started firing. The sound of the gunshots firing ringed my ears, and I fell down to avoid getting shot. Nero aided by firing as well. We managed to get a few down, but eventually they gave up a flag that symbolized defeat. The lead bandit, Thomas stood up with a gunshot in his shoulder, he groaned as he strained his shoulder further. He gave us another of his sinister smiles, and walked away, groaning along the way.

"That's right, fucking run, assholes!" Beth called out.

"Shut up." Rose elbowed Beth.

"I gotta go check on Manny." I said as I ran over to the barn, Frankie and Xavier have been trying to heal Mark, and I assumed that is what they were going to do with Manny, I knew he couldn't be dead. Well, I didn't know. I just wanted to know...

"You okay, Clementine?" Lee asked, Clementine was shaking like crazy after hearing the rapid gunfire. She'd never hear anything like that before. Not as loud as that.

"I'm..okay." Clem said as she continued to shake and Lee pulled her in for a hug. I opened the barn door, and saw Mark yelling out of pain. Kenny's wife, Katjaa and Xavier were taking care of Mark as Frankie had Manny's stomach open.

"Give me a hand here, Adam!" Frankie called out, and I ran to his place, I kneeled down and asked him what he wanted me to do, blood was spilling out of his side, as Frankie yanked the arrow out of that specific place. I looked at a tattoo he had on his chest, it showed_National Guard_.

"Did Manny ever tell you he was NG?" I asked Frankie.

"Yeah, I think he may have brought it up before." Frankie sighed. He made it clear in his tone that he wasn't fond of talking while he's digging his hand inside someone else's body.

"He'll be fine, right?" I asked.

"Should be. He's still breathing, but if he wakes up while I'm doing this...let's just say...actually let's not say anything. Go check on Mark, I'd rather focus on my work." Frankie shut me out. He always seemed to do that, I've always tried to get to know the man, but he always shut me out. He's a nice guy, but he really can be a dick. I got up and walked over to Xavier and Katjaa, Kenny walked into the barn and looked to Katjaa.

"You okay, Kat?" Kenny asked.

"I'm fine, hon. Don't worry. It was merely a scare, they're gone though, right?" Katjaa wanted to make sure.

"Sure as shit." Kenny nodded.

"Motherfuck..." Mark groaned in pain.

"Hold still." Xavier ordered.

"I'm never fucking going out there again." Mark said. I honestly can't imagine how Manny will react when he wakes up. Either he's gonna be a tough cookie about it, or he's gonna bitch about it like Mark is.

"Where's Duck, Ken?" Katjaa asked.

"He's with Clem and Lee, he's a little shaken-up but he's acting tough." Kenny smiled.

"Good. That's my Duckie." Katjaa smiled back. I really didn't wanna hear those words. It just felt awkward to me to hear her say that. I saw Nero and Sonya peeking into the barn. I went out to talk to them.

"What the hell was that back there? You wanted to fucking fight them?" I pushed Nero.

"Hey, they walked away. Just like the ignorant pussies they are. Just as motherfucking planned." Nero chuckled as he balanced himself after I pushed him.

"Look, are you alright at least?" Sonya asked.

"Look at him. He's motherfucking Macho Man. Of course he's fine." Nero smiled.

"I'm fine. I almost got my head electrocuted, but besides THAT. I'm fucking peachy." I said.

"Okay, look. I don't think I trust these guys." Sonya blurted out.

"Why didn't you stay behind, wait for me and Lee?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to go over there. She tagged along." Nero chuckled. Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but why don't you trust these guys? They offered food, but what's wrong?" I asked Sonya.

"Well, it's just...I heard a noise. Inside the barn, like something sharp. I don't fucking know." Sonya said.

"You heard it too, huh?" Kenny asked as he walked out after hearing the conversation.

"Yeah." Sonya replied.

"I don't trust these guys. We should get our food and go." Kenny stated his opinion.

"What kind of food do you think they're making us? I'm hoping motherfucking steak and ribs! Nice and juicy!" Nero chuckled. Everybody went silent and stared at him. I raised my eyebrow at him. Nero just smiled at me.

"Does anyone know how to pick a lock?" Kenny asked.

"Ask Lee." Nero said.

"What the hell, dude?" I understood what he meant by that.

"What if we're wrong? We'll fuck our chances of getting a good meal." I said.

"It's worth a chance, Macho Man." Nero said as he followed Kenny as he was walking over to Lee.

"Wow. He actually went over there to ask him..." I sighed. Sonya laughed.

"You know...last week, when..." Sonya started to get tears in her eyes.

"I know. You'll get through it though." I said.

"I don't think I ever will." Sonya frowned.

**[Daniel Crelourn]**

"I don't have time for this shit." I said, I was talking to the lead bandit, Thomas.

"All you have to do is disable the fence for two minutes. That's all you have to do. GOT IT?" Thomas said, as he spit out blood towards the electric fence.

"I got it. I'll bring you in." I nodded. I knew I was going to regret my decision.

"Good decision, kid. This way the girl will live. What's her name again? Right. Rose." Thomas had an evil smile. Daniel was selling the whole group out and he regretted it.

"Just...don't touch her, alright?" Daniel told the lead bandit. Thomas walked away, grinning and he nodded. Daniel walked back and went to join the group.


	15. (2-5) Chapter 15

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 15**

"What the hell were you doing over there, where's Rose?" Beth asked.

"I...I don't know. She said she was gonna take a tour around the farm. She should be around." Daniel lied. He had to keep his distance from the rest of the group, and if he didn't...well, he couldn't begin to imagine what would happen.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Daniel? We never got to formally meet you." Andy and Danny St. John basically walked out of nowhere to greet to Daniel.

"Oh, um...I'm not from around here. I...I'm afraid I'm not very interesting, sorry." Daniel said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, that's nice. We've been here our entire lives. Our Dad owned this farm. We grew up on it. Do the kids like it here?" Danny asked.

"I think so. I saw that Mark fixed that swing. They sure seem to like it." Daniel said as he looked over to Kenny pushing Duck on the swing, and Clementine stood there watching.

"Who is the leader in your group? You guys didn't really tell us, considering your man, Mark was shot with an arrow. How's he by the way, I see that your friend Fernando is a good doctor, huh?" Andy asked.

"His name is Frankie. And yeah, he's what we've got." Daniel replied.

"What about the other kid, Man-" Andy was interrupted when Adam, Nero and Sonya ran over to see Andy and Danny.

"Okay, so where the fuck were you guys when the shit went down!?" Nero yelled angrily.

"Whoa, relax! We were helping Momma in the kitchen! We didn't hear what was going on until we heard the gunshots. We didn't...we didn't wanna make matters worse." Andy said.

"Yeah, we got alot of food. We gotta stay alive to make the food, y'know?" Danny supported him.

"Nero, why don't you calm down a bit, alright?" Adam grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him back, but Nero shoved Adam's hand off his shoulder.

"Stop, Nero. Let's just check on everyone else." Sonya placed her hand on his shoulder politely, and that made him budge.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go check to see if the others are fine." Daniel said as he walked away, and the two brothers nodded.

"They are fucking hiding something. We need to get the fuck out of here. The big 'dinner' they've got planned for us, is probably a motherfucking slaughter fest." Nero growled.

"What you need to do right now, is calm the fuck down." Adam said.

"You don't tell me what to do, Adam." Nero shut him out.

"Wow. Not calling me 'Macho Man'?" Adam was confused to hear Nero referencing to him with his first name.

"I'm not in the food to fucking entertain. We almost fucking died, and they are doing story time with motherfucking Jack Daniels." Nero growled.

"Hey, I don't drink that much." Daniel heard the nickname that Nero had given him.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Nero rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, Nero." Sonya said, and that got him to stop. Sonya seemed to be a 'kryptonite' for Nero. Adam chuckled at that.

"What are you laughing about, Eddard Stark?" Nero growled.

"That's new. Eddard Stark? Sonya is a leash for you." Adam laughed.

"Well yeah, look at her face. It's like fire, it's stop, drop and roll." Nero replied, not so harshly.

"Okay, you guys have fun." Daniel said as he walked away from the three, and went over to the barn.

"Son of a bitch. Son of a motherfucking bastard, fucking cunt bag, piece of fucking motherfucking shit!" Manny yelled. That's the most curse words I've heard Manny said in a single sentence.

"Jesus Christ, you have to stay still. Don't complain." Frankie ordered.

"Not that. When I fucking get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'm going to fuck him up really bad." Manny growled.

"Mighty Mighty Tiger. We hear you roar, so shut the fuck up." Mark got real tired of his complaining.

"You wanna see the fucking tiger, I'll show you the goddamn tiger." Manny threw a tiny pebble at Mark's head. He had a bandage laced over his shoulder, Daniel could see tips of blood rising around in the bandage.

"How you guys doing?" Daniel asked, in concern of in case of what he was doing ended up going to hell. He had to tell them, he _had_ to. But he couldn't figure out what to do.

"I'm fabulous. I got an arrow that almost hit my lung. Key word, _almost_ like seriously it was right under my leg, and it went a little up, and almost hit my other lung. So I'm fine. Mark's being a pussy for getting shot in the shoulder, when I almost died!" Manny growled.

"Oh, fuck you." Mark started to ignore him after that.

"Hey, Daniel. C'mere." Xavier said, he was hanging out at the end of the barn. Daniel started to go forward, then he heard Maybelle moo.

"Didn't even notice the cow..." Daniel chuckled.

"She smells like shit." Mark told him. Daniel walked over to Xavier, while he was, he looked back to Frankie who was working on bandaging his side. He looked to Xavier, and he asked what was up.

"I know what you were doing. Out there. What the hell were you thinking?" Xavier whispered to him. Daniel's eyes widened.

"They had Rose. I..had to.. I was gonna tell you guys to prepare..." Daniel whispered back.

"How'd they get Rose?" Xavier gasped.

"Not really sure. They just grabbed her and took her away. I..I had no choice." Daniel whispered.

"It's alright, kid. Okay, just...fuck.." Xavier rubbed his hair, he used to be bald, but he had grown a little hair on his head. He usually liked to have no hair on his head at all.

"Where's Callie and George? They know how these bandits work." Xavier asked Daniel, still whispering.

"I think they were talking with Lilly and Larry. I'll go che-" His voice was interrupted by a bell, and he heard people yelling 'Dinner time!'

"We'll deal with this after dinner, alright. Do you know when they're coming?" Xavier asked.

"In a few hours, I think. If we're spending the night here. We have to turn off the fence for a minute or two." Daniel said.

"Fuck that. Leave the fence on. It's fine, if they are gonna come in here, they can come through the fence, there isn't any guarding or anything." Xavier said.

"Oh, that's true. Why did they ask me to disable the fence then?" Daniel asked.

"They're bandits. What else did you expect? C'mon, it's time to eat." Xavier said as he walked out of the barn, and noticed Lee walking inside the barn.

"What the hell is he doing?" Daniel asked, but he just kept on walking.

"He's probably gonna check what's behind the door. I've been wondering what's behind there too. Whatever, if he gets caught, then whatever." Xavier said as he ignored it and he kept on going.

They got inside the house.

"We had to bring in a few extra chairs, because your group is pretty large. But it's fine. We've got enough food for the lot of y'all." Everyone sat down.

"Where's Callie and George? Manny and Mark?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, they are resting upstairs, don't you worry about them. I already gave them some food, enough to fill their tummies. Just sit down and eat your dinner. I'm sure you'll like it." Brenda St. John said as she sat down and grabbed her fork, and started eating.


	16. (2-6) Chapter 16

**The Walking** **Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 16**

"Excuse the mess, we had to block the door because a walker got upstairs, but don't worry, we took care of it. Won't happen again." Andy said to Lee, as he took a step inside the dining room, but he stopped and asked if he could wash his hands first.

"Bathroom's right outside in the hall." Brenda told him, and Lee went to the bathroom. Daniel had a feeling that he wasn't going to 'wash his hands'

"My hands sure are dirty, I better do that too." Daniel said as he hid his hands, which they were actually pretty clean. Daniel walked out to the hall, and saw Lee quietly and slowly walking up the stairs, he noticed Daniel behind him, and he raised a finger to his mouth, noising for him to shush. Daniel nodded as he turned the sink water on, covering for Lee. He then followed Lee up the stairs and noticed him opening the closet and plugging in a cord. Daniel slowly opened the door and heard it creak, but thankfully it wasn't loud enough. I went inside the room and saw nobody.

"Where the hell are they?" Daniel whispered as Lee went to the bookshelf and saw a light underneath, Daniel saw it too. They slowly walked over to the bookshelf and Lee pushed it to the right, then he noticed there was a door, Lee opened it, and he saw Mark and Manny with duct tape on their mouths, arms, and legs, they yelled with the duct tape still on, and they just heard muffled yells. Lee didn't noticed what Daniel saw.

"Oh my God..." Daniel groaned as he gagged when he saw something he never thought he'd expect to see.

"What?" Lee whispered as he turned around and saw what Daniel was pointing out. Daniel saw the bodies of Callie and George. Their arms were gone, and the legs, and their bodies were dismembered.

"I'm...gonna take this off you, but you gotta be quiet. Okay? What happened?" Daniel slowly took off the duct tape that was on Manny's mouth.

"Don't eat dinner. They're eating...them.." Manny gulped when he said was about the word 'them'. Daniel gasped and he heard Brenda call out from the table.

"Lee, Daniel? Did ya fall in? Dinner's on the table and everyone's havin' at it!" Brenda yelled. Lee and Daniel gasped as they ran down the stairs and quickly saw that Clementine was about to eat the food.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" Lee yelled, and Clementine immediately dropped her fork that had food on it.

"Lee, Jesus man. Did ya find something?" Kenny asked.

"You found something. The both of you, what was it?" Nero hadn't touched his plate, neither had Sonya or Xavier.

"You're eating human meat. They killed Callie and George and you are eating them, RIGHT NOW!" Daniel yelled out.

"That's fucking crazy." Lilly said.

"It's always something with these two whackjobs" Larry laughed.

"Guys, listen to them! Why would they lie about this?" Travis said. The brothers just sat and ate the food, where Brenda just stared at the group nervously.

"Don't you get it, this is a dairy, not a ranch. Think about it!" Lee yelled.

"It's true. Growing up in rural Georgie, you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised, and I raised my boys. Now you've got monsters roaming around doing nothing but eatin' people. But for what? To continue to rot until they eat some more. We thought we'd take control of who we are and survive." Brenda said.

"You're all fucking crazy. Let us go, and it won't end ugly." Daniel said.

"Clementine, run!" Lee ordered, and Clementine got up, and Andy grabbed his gun from his belt and pulled it out.

"Nobody's goin' anywhere." Andy ordered, as he pointed to Kenny and Lilly who were sitting up.

"You fucking psychopaths." Beth spit out the food she had eaten.

"We got lots of use for y'all right here." Danny said as he got up and pointed the gun at Lee and Daniel.

"Fucking hell." Nero put his hands up, and Adam and Sonya did the same thing.

"Clemen-" Lee started to say, but he was knocked out cold by Danny. Then, Daniel was knocked out, and everyone was, except for the kids.. Andy and Danny just grabbed Clem's hair and grabbed Duck's arm forcefully.

"Don't be so rough with the kids.." Brenda said.

"Don't worry, momma. This big group will give us plenty of food for the next year almost." Andy chuckled.


	17. (2-7) Chapter 17

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 17**

Daniel woke up, he couldn't remember what had happened before he blacked out, other then that these people were fucking cannibals.

"You sick fuckinng bastards!" Larry yelled, whilst pounding on the door violently.

"Stop that banging. We gotta find another way out of here!" Kenny yelled to Larry, who just ignored him as he kept pounding on the meat locker door violently.

"Lee!" Clementine noticed as Lee woke up after being knocked out.

"It was a person! They tried to make us eat a person!" Clementine exclaimed.

"But you didn't do it?" Lee wanted to make sure that she didn't eat Callie or George. He couldn't have imagined how she would feel if he had have stopped her from eating.

"The rest of us did, goddamn it! If you haven't dragged your feet!" Larry argued.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up!?" Kenny yelled.

"I'm scared." Clementine said to Lee.

"Don't be. We're getting out of here." Lee shared hope with Clementine.

"Hey, try the air vent. Maybe someone can fit through there." Daniel pointed to the air vent.

"It is way too fucking crowded in here, Jesus." Nero complained.

"Nero, you just ate a fucking person and you are worried about how crowded it is in here?" Adam questioned him.

"I didn't eat that much..." Nero said, gagging a bit.

"Alright, c'mon...!" Daniel yelled as he tried to pull off the air vent.

"It's screwed on, Daniel." Travis said.

"Dad, settle down!" Lilly tried to stop Larry as he kept banging on the door violently.

"I'l...I'll break the damn door down.." Larry's voice started to get weak and tired, and he gasped for air as his heart gave out and he passed out on the ground.

"Oh, shit Dad! DAD!" Lilly went to his side, and tried to start giving him CPR.

"Oh shit." Sonya gasped.

"Is he dead?" Kenny asked.

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Lilly retorted.

"You know what has to happen, Lee. You saw that poor bastard at the motel. How fast he turned." Kenny began to say.

"What are you saying?" Lilly retorted.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I'm truly am, but in a few minutes we're gonna be locked in a goddamn meat locker with a 600-pound seriously pissed off dead guy!" Kenny said as he gulped.

"No! We can bring him back, LEE! ADAM! FRANKIE!" Lilly called out. Frankie wasn't sure to help.

"We'll mourn him later, but right now we have to keep him from coming back." Kenny said with an angry expression.

"We can't kill him if he's not dead, Kenny." Lee said.

"He's not fucking dead!" Lilly yelled.

"What's it gonna be?" Kenny asked, and Lee went to Lilly's side at an attempt to revive Larry. Kenny looked back to the salt licks and Daniel, Adam and Travis saw what he was doing, and the other people were focused on Larry's survival. Kenny grabbed the salt lick, but Adam quickly punched Kenny, making him drop the salt lick on the floor, and it nearly hit Kenny's foot, but it made a loud noise in the locker, Adam then threw another punch, but Kenny blocked it. He then kicked Adam away.

"You're not doing this! He's fucking alive!" Daniel said as he grabbed Kenny by the neck and held him there.

"You're not doing anything, got It?" Daniel ordered. Nero began to clap. Larry then gasped for air as he woke back up, and looked to see what Kenny was going to do.

"Get off me, Everett!" Larry pushed Lee.

"Dad, he just saved your life. Be thankful." Lilly smiled as she looked down to Larry.

"Lilly...I-i thought he was..." Kenny began to say, but Lilly just looked at him with an angry expression. Lee gave the same look.

"Larry, do you have a coin by chance?" Daniel asked.

"Why? You wanna bribe those sick fucks? Isn't going to work, I"m afraid." Larry replied as he got up and wiped off the dust on his sweater.

"No. The air vent could be our way out, and we need a coin to get the screws off." Daniel said.

"Why didn't you jack wagons think of this before I fucking passed out!?" Larry growled.

"You would have murdered Larry. It wasn't anything personal." Adam whispered to Kenny.

"You don't make any calls, Adam." Kenny said in a harsh tone.

"Jesus. It's fucking leadership battle over here." Nero scoffed.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Beth said as she told everyone to shush. They heard footsteps.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Andy's voice said.

"Guarding the place like you said." Danny replied.

"You don't need to guard the place. They're locked up." Andy replied.

"We'll see about that you motherfuckers." Sonya said.

"Why did you tell me to then?" Danny asked.

"No idea. Well, just go hang out by the inside of the barn. Okay?" Andy asked.

"Sure thing, brother." Danny complied as the footsteps that we heard faded away. Larry tossed two quarters and a dime to Daniel, he dropped the dime, but quickly picked it back up. Daniel then unscrewed the screws and opened up the ventilation unit.

"I can fit." Clementine said.

"You think you're ready for this?" Lee asked.

"I'm scared." Clementine said.

"Okay, so when you get down. On the door, there is a lock. You turn it an-" Nero began to tell her, but she raised an eyebrow.

"I know what to do." Clementine growled.

"Whoa, that's the first time shes ever been like that to anyone..." Nero eyes widened. Lee gave Clementine a boost and she climbed through, there was creaking noises and Clementine dropped down and gasped, she then unlocked the door and looked to Lee with a scared expression.

"Did anyone see you?" Lee whispered.

"No. There's a man outside." Clementine said.

"Stay here. Let me and Lee handle this." Adam said as he walked out with Lee. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, get a weapon." Adam whispered as he picked up a cleaver that was laying on the table, with blood on it. Lee had grabbed a tazer.

"C'mon." Lee said as he went forward, slowly going forward. Danny then turned around and gasped and saw Lee crouching down with Adam beside. Lee gasped as Danny fired at him, Adam jumped towards him and grabbed the gun. He threw it to the wall and punched Danny in the throat, then kicked him in the stomach, making him fall down, and a bear trap caught his leg, and Danny groaned in pain.

"You set the fucking bear trap! You motherfucking monsters!" Adam said as he grabbed a hold of a pitchfork and he held it towards Danny's chesty.

"You see, you understand now don't ya? You can have _me._ It's how the world works now. Give part of yourselves, so others can live!" Danny said as he had alot of pain in his leg.

"You think we wanna eat you? The only thing I wanna fucking do right now is fucking rip your goddamn head off!" Adam yelled.

"Hey, Adam...calm..." Lee started but Adam just shoved the pitchfork in Danny's chest, killing him instantly.

"Adam!" Lee tried to stop him, but Adam just looked at Danny's lifeless body and walked away.

"Oh shit." Nero said as he looked to Danny's body and saw Adam walking away.

"Jesus." Travis said, as he tried not to look.

"Good riddance, you fucker." Larry growled as he walked forward with Lilly out of the barn.

"Kenny!" Lee said as Kenny took off. Lee then heard movement in the tall weeds, he then saw a walker, but it was taken down instantly by Carley.

"Carley!" Lee said as he smiled.

"The bandits said they had you!" Xavier smiled in relief.

"What? They never 'had' me. Besides, I'd kill them all. What's going on here?" Carley asked.

"George and Callie are dead. They chopped up their body parts and tried to feed them to us!" Lee exclaimed.

"Is everyone else okay?" Carley gasped as she heard what Lee said.

"Well, we're all here except...Rose, wherever she is...I don't know where the fuck Kenny is. They have Manny and Mark too." Lee said.

"Oh my fucking god. We're coming in to help." Carley said.

"You guys be careful." Ben said.

"We will." Lee smiled as he went forward to the house.

"Split up. Lilly, can you watch Clementine? Alright, Adam, Xavier, Beth, Daniel and Nero you come with me. Travis, Frankie, Beth, Sonya, you watch our backs, okay?" Lee asked.

"Sure thing." The two groups said.

"I'm staying with my daughter." Larry said as he stayed with Lilly and Clementine. Lee nodded.

"These sick fucks are gonna fucking get it." Nero growled.

"Danny is that you?" Brenda said as Lee heard Katjaa and Duck.

"Yeah, it's me." Lee said as he changed his voice to sound like Danny.

"Oh, god..." Brenda backed up.

"Shit, ok...Adam, Nero come with me." Lee said as he walked forward and opened the door. Then followed Adam and Nero.

"You just had to go snooping around, didn't ya?" Brenda said nervously as she held a gun to Katjaa's head.

"Let her go, bitch!" Nero yelled out and Brenda shot him in the shoulder, he fell down, yelling in pain.

"...You don't call me that..." Brenda said as she backed up more with Katjaa still having a gun to her head. Nero groaned in pain as Adam tried to help him up.

"Why are you doing this?! This isn't what your husband would of wanted!" Lee tried to persuade her to stop.

"Just stop!" Brenda backed up more. Lee saw Manny with a knife and he nodded to him, whom was up the stairs he sneaked up from behind, and Lee kept walking forward.

"You fucking crazy bitch!" Manny yelled as he shoved the knife in her neck, and she gagged and bled out, Katjaa broke free of her grip and Manny grabbed the gun.

"C'mon, let's go!" Manny pulled Brenda's body back and smashed her head into the head, killing her. Mark followed him as Manny ran down the stairs.

"Don't you fucking hurt him!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh my God!" Katjaa ran out with Lee.

"Let him go, motherfucker!" Sonya yelled.

"That ain't gonna happen." Andy said as he kept a gun pointed to Duck's head. Kenny ran towards Andy and he was then shot in the stomach by Andy. He fell to the ground and Katjaa screamed.

"Who the fuck do you people think you are? Look at what you've done!" Andy yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lee said as he put his hands up.

"You think I'm playing here boy? All we wanted was some god damn gasoline! We came to you, peacefully!" Andy said as he was shot by Carley in the ear, Duck then ran and Lee ran forward to him and and kicked the gun out of his hand, he then pushed Andy down the hill and they broke the white picket fence. Lee tried to get up, but Andy quickly kicked Lee in the head, making his sight all fuzzy. Andy grabbed Lee by the arm and he dragged him towards the eletric fence. Lee tried to break free, but Andy kept pulling him. Andy then tried to shove his head towards the electric fence, but Lee pushed back. Then Carley shot Andy in the back, and Lee noticed that he was falling, so he went out of the way and Andy's face burned up on the electric fence. Lee took a breather then he walked away.

"Let's get out of here." Lee said as everyone followed him. Kenny and Nero were wounded. And Callie and George were dead. Rose was missing. This was the worst thing to ever happen in the group. What could happen that could be worse?

**Episode 2 end**


	18. (2-8) Chapter 18

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 18**

**Okay, new characters now. This isn't really Episode 3, just in-between Ep2 and 3**

The twenty-ninth, the twenty-ninth of January, nearly 4 months since all of this started. He counted the days since when everything started.

"118 Days." A woman said, coming up from behind the man who was marking his calendar.

"Maria, you aren't supposed to be in here. I've told you numerous times." The man said, sighing.

"Well, boo-fucking hoo, Dominic. I'm not a little girl, okay?" Maria said, she was only 14 years of age, and she had straight dark brown hair which curled at the end, she looked at me with that sarcastic look with her hazel eyes. She also spoke with an english accent, and Maria really pissed me off sometimes. She was gentle and caring at times, but really she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and she had a hell of a temper.

"Look, you are going to be in trouble if Bill sees you out after curfew. So get the hell back to bed." Dominic ordered, turning his attention from the calendar to Maria.

"What the hell is going on over here?" A black male walked in.

"Nothing, Ralph. She was just confused on where to go." Dominic said and Ralph just walked inside the room.

"Get the fuck back in your dorm, NOW." Ralph growled as he grabbed her hair.

"Hey, take it easy man!" Dominic stood up and went against Ralph as Ralph violently pulled her hair out of the room, Maria screamed in pain.

"Fuck off, Dom. This doesn't concern you. You step one foot closer to me, you'll be seeing the barrel of a gun." Ralph chuckled as he kept pulling Maria's hair, and Dominic watched as Maria tried to break free of the grip. He had to let him do it.

"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep, goddamn it!" A man named Devin stepped out of his room.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, just a little trouble with a new girl." Dominic said.

"Whatever. Fucking newbies are too goddamn loud." Devin yawned and he went back inside his room and shut the door. I did the same, and went to sleep, since it was about 1:30AM, but the clocks were always wrong nowadays.

**The Next Morning...**

"Get up." Ralph said as he kicked me, waking me up.

"You know, you could be a bit more polite." Dominic said.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass up. Not gonna tell you again." Ralph growled as he walked out of Dominic's room and he heard Ralph knocking on Devin's door.

"I'm coming, you asshole!" Devin's voice was heard, but it was a bit faint since it was muffled by the front door.

"Don't make me beat your ass, you fucker." Ralph said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're tough. We get it." Devin said as he came out of his room and shut the door. Ralph looked at him, angrily and punched Devin in the face, Devin groaned, and then punched back, then they ended up fighting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's settle down, guys." A man named Alan came to break it up.

"Break it up, right fucking now!" Bill said as he walked over and pushed Ralph away, and pushed Devin towards his door.

"You know, this fuckin' door is brand new, you wanna break it again?" Devin said to Ralph as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"You should be worrying about something else other than your fucking door." Ralph said as he also wiped the blood from his nose, smirking a bit.

"Alright enough, Troy. Take these two to Samuel. Everyone else, get to work." Bill said.

"Get over here, c'mon. Ralph, you always causin' shit." Troy said and the two followed him.

**Later that day**

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked Alan. He was writing in a sketchbook, smiling.

"Oh, um.. just cheering myself up." Alan smiled as he continued to write in the sketchbook.

"How..are you doing that?" Dominic asked.

"Everyone's different. Don't judge." Alan retorted.

"I wasn't..." Dominic started.

"Dom. Bill needs you in his office." Troy said.

"Okay..." Dominic said as he went to Carver's office.

"What are you smilin' about? Huh? Spit it out." Troy asked Alan.

"None of your business." Alan growled.

"Really? None of my business?" Troy raised his rifle and hit Alan in the head, he groaned and fell back on his head, he groaned as he felt dizzy. Troy grabbed his sketchbook and ripped it in two. Dominic ran over and kicked Troy in the back.

"You motherfucker..." Troy growled as he got up and punched Dominic in the face, he threw another punch while he hit him hard. Dominic then grabbed his arm and twisted it, Troy groaned and then Dominic grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the ground. Troy got back up and threw another punch, and Dominic blocked it. Troy was about to throw another punch, but he was interrupted by the sound of gunfire, firing near the two men's feet.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ralph said as he jumped down from his post and went over to Troy and Dominic.

"This fucker attacked me. I'm taking him to Samuel." Troy said as he grabbed his rifle again and knocked Dominic out cold.

**About 20 minutes later**

"Ah...shit..." Dominic groaned as he got up from the table he was on, he felt dizzy as he was knocked out cold by Troy. Well, at least he thinks that was what happened.

"How do you feel?" Samuel asked.

"I'm fine." Dominic shut him out.

"Look, you don't have to act that way towards me. I'm on your side." Samuel told him.

"Okay..." Dominic replied.

"I heard what happened. That's nice that you stood up for a friend. But they send people in here every day." Samuel said.

"You're a therapist. I don't need help." Dominic retorted.

"Maybe so. I still just wanna reduce the tension among the community. Bill's good at making this happen, but his goons are the doom of the community." Samuel replied with a calm, friendly tone.

"Carver's just the same as his fucking goons. Brutal, Ruthless, and Vengeful. They're all fucking assholes. Him, Ralph, and Troy." Dominic said.

"Bale is fine." Dominic added.

"Someone say Bale?" A man walked in who looked to be in his mid to late 30s, he was blonde, and fairy well built. David Bale. He was one of Carver's 'goons' and he was probably the only nice one.

"We were just talking about you." Samuel smiled as David walked in.

"I'm quite the popular guy here. I heard what you said about Carver, Troy and Ralph." David said.

"Okay? I'm not afraid to say it out loud." Dominic said.

"Cool it with the attitude, sport. We're all friends here." David replied.

"Well, Bill was gonna talk to you, but you were fighting against Troy, so he told me to ask you if you wanted to join the Scouters, or join the Guards. He has a spot opening and he saw that you were listing your name for one of those. He's letting you pick." Samuel Bowie announced to him, and Dominic looked back and thought about this a for a few seconds. What was he going to do?


	19. (2-9) Chapter 19

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 19**

"You ready for this, kid?" David Bale asked Dominic. It was his first day of joining the scouts, Carver wasn't too wild of his decision, but he also felt at ease about it since both Ralph and Troy hated Dominic.

"I guess. Who is joining us?" Dominic asked, so far only David and Dominic were getting ready for the search run.

"Devin, Alan, Haley and Maria." David said, but Dominic was confused as to why Maria was on the list for the scouters.

"Why is Maria on the list? She's only fourteen!" Dominic didn't want her to get hurt. She was a pain in the ass, but he didn't hate her.

"She signed up herself. And her parents are here to allow her, so basically she's an adult over here." David said.

"That's bullshit." Dominic scoffed.

"Relax. You can talk to Bill about it if it bothers you THAT much." David chuckled.

"Well, isn't it Mr. Bigby Wolf!" Devin came up from behind, wearing a bunch of gear, and having equipped with an M4 Assault Rifle.

"Big Dee, what?" Dominic asked, he had never heard the name before.

"Bigby Wolf. You haven't read Fables? The comic book?" Devin asked, tossing a comic book at Dominic.

"Volume One. Read it, tonight. Got it?" Devin said as Dominic caught the comic book, and set it on the ground.

"I told you that we don't get equipped till I say so, Devin." David said.

"Oh, well that sucks, doesn't it, Bale?" Devin smirked as he looked over the edge, they were standing watch on the wall, along with a few other guards that Dominic didn't even know their names, they had to wait for the last remaining people.

"Seriously, can we get more comfortable outfits? This isn't Call of Duty..." Devin complained. The men heard some groan, and the person who was groaning, and it turned out to be Alan, he had a bloody nose and a black eye from Troy's brutality.

"Jesus Christ, you got fucked up, man." Devin said.

"Dude, shut up." David frowned.

"Okay. Okay, fine." Devin backed off.

"I'm here, everyone. And by the way, Maria won't be joining us today." A woman walked in, she wore a black tangtop, and jean shorts that went down to her knees, which were dark blue, she also wore a black green baseball cap.

"Okay, get suited up everyone." David ordered, and we all went into our lockers and got equipped, David handed me a Automatic-Shotgun and he also gave me a small bag that I could tie over my waste, full of shotgun ammo.

"We get to Red Works Hardware Store, get everything we can, we're rather low on industrial items. Then we get out." David said as he climbed down the ladder from the wall and he started heading forward to the Red Works Hardware Store, there was a few buildings in the way, so they had to get through the infested buildings before they reached there.

"Who's the new guy?" The woman asked.

"His name is Dominic." Alan said.

"Hey, Dominic. I'm Haley." Haley smiled.

"Yeah, we can sit at a campfire and make smores, but we have got to fucking move before it's too late." Devin said as he went down the ladder second, and then we all followed and went forward.

**About 11 Minutes Later..**

"Okay, we're here...so what the hell do we-" Devin was cut off when a gunshot noise went right past his ears.

"Oh, fucking motherfucking shit! Who did that? HUH!?" Devin tried to speak, but he couldn't even hear himself talk.

"Ya'll are fucked now!" A gravelly voice called out and men started firing out at the five scouters.

"Get the fuck down!" David yelled as he dived out of harm's way. Dominic and the other three scouters did the same, taking cover at different places.

"Well, what else are we going to do, Bale? Jesus." Devin said as he started smacking his ears, trying to get his hearing back.

"I'm going to get over here, so you need to make your way to me! Alright!?" David Bale called out, moving from cover to cover.

"No, come this way! It has more exits, goddamn it!" Alan called out.

"You get the fuck over here now, that's a goddamn order." David yelled, his voice being partly disrupted by the gunfire.

"Get over here, goddamn it!" Alan yelled.

Dominic quickly rushed over to David, where Devin and Haley followed.

"Alan, get the fuck over here!" David yelled, when Alan was trapped between a few walkers that had roamed by the noise of the gunfire, which had stopped.

"ALAN!" Haley called out, when he was grabbed by a walker.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" David fired at the walker grabbing Alan, who had bit him in the neck, and soon more walkers joined in on the feast. Alan yelled in pain as a walker dug its hand into Alan's stomach, ripping out the intestines.

"Goddamn it! Why did you just LEAVE him?" David growled at Dominic.

"We have to go! Right now, man!" Devin said as he looked at the perimeter and saw just pretty much a herd of walkers surrounding the Red Works Hardware Store.

"C'mon!" Haley said as she kicked the door, but when she ran out, a walker grabbed her and she fell.

"Oh shit!" Devin said as he ran and kicked the walker, and Devin ended up falling down to where the walker had fallen. Dominic ran and stomped the walker's head open, and blood spitted out on Devin's face.

"Fuck...FUCK! Ah...nasty son of a fucking motherfuck!" Devin got up as he repeatedly spit out the walker blood that has landed in his mouth.

"C'mon! This way!" Haley yelled as she got back up and ran towards a shed that was maybe a block away. It was pretty hard to see.

**About 8 minutes later**

"They shouldn't be able to get through that." David Bale pushed a strong, iron chest which had a broken lock on it, and it held the door closed while the walkers banged on it repeatedly.

"Yeah, well how the fuck do we get out? The windows in here are the size of Jim Jim's dick." Devin sighed as he sat down on another chest, which was wooden instead of iron, like the chest that was pushed up against the door.

"It could have been him, you know. He's been fucking with us since Carver finally finished the walls." Dominic said. Jim Jim was an evil, careless bandit. He usually was alone, but sometimes he had a few pals pulling women from the community and bringing them into the woods, raping them and then killing them.

"Bad thought..." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Did anyone even care about him?" David growled.

"Of course we did." Dominic replied.

"Look, he made a bad fucking decision. Should have followed Dominic." Devin stated his opinion.

"You're such an asshole." David scoffed.

"I cared about him, yes. He was one of the few good people left in the community. I'm not that much of a fucking asshole." Devin replied, not taking offense to David's insult.

"Look, we can talk about this later, but we REALLY need to get out of here." Dominic said as he sat up and looked out a little hole that was on the shed door.

"I'm not going back to Bill. We should leave..." David said out of nowhere.

"Why? Why would you want to leave?" Haley asked.

"Bill's a fucking crazy man. Why are you even asking me that?" David retorted.

"Why are you in the guards unit, then!?" Devin questioned.

"Wait, if you are in the guard unit, why the fuck are you apart of the scavenging team?" Dominic asked.

"I run both units. Last week, Gary Ponder? Bill beat the shit out of him, and eventually killed him because he didn't follow orders. He wouldn't take out the trash. You know how he was the trash man?" David explained.

"Bill said he tripped and hit his head on bricks that were sitting on the ground while he was taking the trash out." Haley said, Dominic had also heard that too.

"If we come back and say that there was a death, we're fucked. We have to leave, we can survive on our own!" David tried to convince them.

"This is crazy. What about Maria, we can't leave her there." Dominic said.

"I know, she's like a daughter to you but it's your decision." David said.


	20. (2-10) Chapter 20

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 20**

"I can't. I can't leave her there. Not with _him_." Dominic said, choosing a difficult decision.

"Where would you even go? There's nothing out there." Devin asked David.

"It's better than living like slaves. I'm done with Bill. I'm sorry that I'm putting a tough decision on you. But what do you two say?" David asked Devin and Haley.

"I can't. I don't wanna worry about a walker sneaking up behind me and ripping my neck off." Devin said, so he stood next to Dominic.

"Me either. I'm sorry, David. Good luck." Haley said.

"Okay. It's fine. That's your decision. This is where we go our seperate ways, then." David said, adding a little bit of a dramatic tone to his voice.

"Well, we can't right now! There's some walkers surrounding the fucking area!" Devin yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Haley whispered sharply.

"It seems like they have cleared out. I can't see any of them." David said as he peeked out the little hole that was on the front door of the shed. Devin scoffed and just folded his arms, looking at David peeking through that hole.

"That'd probably be because it's a tiny hole, you won't see much.." Devin sighed.

"That's not the only thing I'm paying attention to. The noise, there isn't anything. If there was any of them around, don't you think we would have heard something? There isn't any moaning or groaning." David explained.

"Yeah, because this isn't a porno film site." Devin said sarcastically.

"The point is. There isn't any around. And if there is, we can deal with it. Together." David said, and he folded his arms.

"Let's do it. I'm done sitting in this fuckin' shed." Dominic said as him and David started to move the iron chest blocking the shed door, they moved it slowly, trying not to cause any attention.

"Nice and slow." Devin said.

"Yeah, that's what we're planning." Dominic scoffed.

"Okay, we should be...good." David whispered as he slowly opened the shed door, and it creaked a bit, but it wasn't too 'Oh, there's a couple of Human Survivors here, come fucking rip our intestines out.' David then, pushed it and it stayed at it's position for a bit, but once the four scavengers walked out of the shed, the door quickly shut, probably cause of the wind, causing a _clonk_

"Why didn't you close it, dumbass!?" Devin whispered sharply.

"It stayed where it was for a minute, I didn't think it had a sensor to close loud as a fucking trombone when everyone had exited. Jesus, Devin." David sighed, and then the four scavengers started to run, but the rustle of leaves traveled along their feet.

"This is where we split up." David said as he looked to Devin, Haley and Dominic.

"Right now? At least let us all get clear of the fucking zombies and say proper goodbyes." Haley grabbed his shoulder.

"No time." David refused.

"What do we say to Carver? You just ran off with Alan?" Dominic asked.

"Tell him I died. Alan and me went down when a herd surfaced the area. You three got away safely. Alright!? Either that or make something else up. Okay? Goodbye." David said as she slowly backed away, then turned around to run.

"Well, there goes 3/4 of our ammunition." Devin sighed.

"Let's go!" Dominic ordered as he followed the path they had come to get to the hardware store.

**About 13 minutes later**

"Almost...there..." Devin fell over since the three were running the whole thirteen minutes.

"Did you run Track in Junior High, Dom?" Haley chuckled, she was tired like Devin, but still a little more in-shape.

"No." Dominic laughed as well, as he stopped jogging and walked like he wasn't just running for fifteen minutes.

"Could've fooled me." Devin wheezed, but he stood up strong, but I saw how it was paining him.

"We're in the clear. I think, just about a few more blocks until Carver's camp." Dominic said.

"How do you think he's going to take it? That David and Alan didn't _survive_" Devin asked, bringing up two fingers on his two hands, making a quotation mark sign, and putting emphasis on the word survive.

"Who knows. We'll be ready for whatever he does." Dominic replied.

"Did you hear Bill talking about moving the community to like around Tennessee?" Haley asked.

"No...how does he plan on doing that?" Devin asked.

"No idea." Haley replied.

**A few minutes later...**

"Open up, ladies! We're home!" Devin called out, and banged the front door, the whole community seemed like a palace.

"Go open the fucking door, Troy." Ralph ordered, the voice was muffled, however.

"I ain't your bitch. You do it." Troy growled.

"Okay, you guys shut the hell up. I'll do it because you two are too lazy to do anything." A woman's voice said as the door opened up, and the only one way to open the door was to pull a big rope, and the door slid up, and the black woman smiled to see that the scavengers has returned.

"Dom, Haley and Devin. You're back. Where's David and Alan?" The black woman asked.

"They didn't make it, Tavia. They'll be missed. We got some supplies, though." Dominic lied, and when Tavia heard that sentence, she looked to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Say what? Can't not fuck up anything, huh, Dom?" Troy rolled his eyes as he walked over to them with his green-camo jacket.

"Shut up, asshole. Not in the mood to deal with your shit." Dominic retorted.

"Seriously, man. Not the fuckin' time, asshole. David didn't make it." Ralph sighed.

"What's going on here? I saw the door open, and it's been open for a bit too long. What is going on?" Carver came out, walking to see what was happening.

"The scavengers are back. And they have bad news." Tavia sighed.

"Alan and David didn't make it. We were ambushed. They surfaced the fucking store...there was nothing we could do, Bill." Dominic explained.

"It's okay, Dominic. I understand. I need your help with something." Carver said as he walked forward.

"Yeah, Devin and Haley are alright as well, that's so great!" Devin said sarcastically. Dominic followed him, and while they walked forward, he looked back to see Devin and Haley unpacking their backpacks, unloading supplies.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked.

"Well, there is a situation. I need help handing. I found this new group. A group of eight. They won't get along with the others. Me and you, we're going to have to make them fit in." Bill said.

"Who are they?" Dominic asked.

"They are right there." Bill pointed and saw eight people sitting handcuffed to chairs. There was a spanish man and a daughter, I assumed. A man that had brown hair that sticked up a bit, and a man next to him was a man with a blue shirt and a black baseball cap that had a C and a dot inside the C. A woman that had dark brown hair, a older man that had a green jacket and a stubble of black hair on his chin. A big black guy, and a woman sitting next to him that was also black.

"What's their names?" Dominic asked.

"Carlos. Sarah. Luke. Nick. Janet. Pete. Alvin and Rebecca. Why don't you go say hello?" Carver smiled.


	21. EPISODE THREE: LONG ROAD AHEAD

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 21**

**Episode 3 begins!**

"Well, looks like this is our lucky day." Kenny smiled, looking at the perimeter. Kenny, Lee, Adam, Xavier, Frankie and Nero had went to gather supplies at the Everett Pharmacy. This was

"Why did we bring so many people? There's like no manpower back at the motel." Nero said, changing the subject.

"We'll see." Lee said, responding to Kenny.

"Okay, what's the plan exactly?" Frankie asked,

"The way I see it, we just get on the trailer thing and enter through the employee door. It's at the top." Adam said.

"Who the hell puts an employee door up there?" Nero wondered.

"Uhm, no idea." Lee said, throwing their thoughts away, this was his parents store.

"How do we know this place hasn't been picked clean?" Xavier asked.

"We don't. We're taking it on Faith, I guess." Kenny said as he got up the ladder of the trailer and once he did, the ladder immediately snapped.

"Shit." Kenny muttered.

"What?" Adam asked.

"The ladder's come loose. I'm not sure how many trips she has got in her." Kenny stated.

"Who knows how many trips we've got in US." Adam replied.

"No kiddin'." Kenny said, looking around to see if there was any walkers roaming around.

"Here, there's a winch right there." Frankie said as he walked over and grabbed the winch and pulled it over to the trailer tires, he put the winch in between the tires and went back and pressed the winch control. The winch control was attached to a military truck, which moved along and lined up with the trailer, Lee got up on it and Kenny pulled him up, then Frankie, Xavier. He started to pull up Nero, but Kenny dropped him.

"Jesus Christ, Grandpa. You can handle those three, but you can't handle me? Jesus. I'd understand Adam, but not me." Nero said as he got back up and held up his hand, but his voice was cut off by screaming. It sounded like a woman.

"What the hell is that!? A walker?" Kenny panicked.

"Walkers don't scream, dumbass." Nero rolled his eyes. A woman ran out of the building screaming and bringing walkers.

"Shit, she's gonna draw them to us!" Xavier yelled.

"Damn it! What do we do, Adam?" Nero asked him.

"Fuck, fuck, we gotta leave her! They don't know we're here. She's drawing the walkers to her, buying us time!" Kenny explained.

"I agree with Kenny. She's dead anyways." Xavier said.

"We can at least TRY and save her!" Lee said.

"This is really fuckin' bad. Let's save her." Frankie said.

"No, we don't have time to risk our lives. We have enough people as it is. We leave her." Nero said as he put his hand up again.

"You took one hell of a risk, right there." Kenny said to Adam, folding his arms at the decision.

"Maybe you are willing to leave a fucking girl to die, but that's not who I am." Adam retorted.

"Alright, now that we are done arguing, I suggest that we keep on walking. How are you doing, Beatrice?" Xavier asked the girl. She was filthy, nothing but dirt all over her.

"I'm...fine." Beatrice said, shocked. She had brown eyes and long brown hair that would look nice if she wasn't filthy.

"Man, I hope I look that good when I'm covered in dirt." Nero winked to her.

"Alright, time to go." Frankie turned Nero around, focusing on walking forward.

"Lilly isn't going to like this. We have eighteen people, and we're going to bring one more into the fold?" Kenny said.

"Okay, so why are you the one shitting your pants that Lilly won't like something? Did that salt lick crush your balls?" Nero smirked.

"If you don't shut up, I'll crush your fuckin' head!" Kenny growled.

"Alright, that's enough." Lee broke up the argument.

"Nice group you got here." Beatrice smiled a bit.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nero said, referencing to Larry and Lilly. Of course, the filthy woman didn't know what he meant by that, but she will soon enough.

"How many miles?" Xavier asked.

"Only like two. You getting cramps?" Lee asked.

"Nah, man. I just want to get a sense of direction." Xavier replied.

"We've been in Macon for four months." Kenny sighed.

"I don't go on supply runs regularly." Xavier made an excuse.

"Welcome to the cool kids club, then!" Nero said sarcastically.

"Alright shut up, everyone." Adam said as he kept on walking.

**About 17 minutes later**

"Who the hell is this!?" Larry exclaimed.

"Pipe down, old man!" Nero yelled at him.

"Don't you even fucking start with me, motherfucker!" Larry said with a threatening voice.

"Beatrice, come on." Xavier said as he took Beatrice's hand and they went over to the hose pump. It had water, but by each day, the water got less.

"This is ridiculous! Next time we run into a pack of survivors, you'll just welcome them with Open Arms!" Lilly argued.

"Why don't you fucking calm down for a fucking minute!?" Kenny yelled at Lilly.

"I think we should all just calm down, okay? Maybe she can be useful!" Travis said.

"We can't have her here. She's a damsel in distress." Lilly said to Adam.

"I'm not gonna just leave her to rot. She's been through alot." Adam said.

"How do you know? All we saw is that she was screaming and she almost got bit!" Kenny retorted.

"Did you idiots even check for bites? Or did you fuck that one up too?" Larry asked, sighing.

"It would have been my pleasure, but..." Nero joked.

"Exactly. You didn't. Fucking idiots. We need to get rid of some people. Me and Lilly will discuss how it'll work out." Larry decided to take charge. He never did that before, he usually was just a plain asshole. That didn't seem to change.

"No more people." Lilly ordered, looking at the supply run group. Nero stuck out his tongue at her while she turned around.

"So that went well." Adam sighed.

"Another reason to leave with my family." Kenny said, looking over to Katjaa and Duck.

"Good. We don't really need you here anyways." Nero smiled.

"Everything you have is because of me." Kenny replied.

"Bullshit. Everything you have is because of everyone BUT you. Hell, even your kid does more work than you." Nero joked. He obviously knew that wasn't true. He just wanted to rile Kenny up.

"What do you do!? All you do in this group is whip out your dick and see if all the fucking ladies want a taste!" Kenny went there.

"Okay, I've officially left the conversation." Xavier said as he put his hands up and walked backwards, then walked away.

"Least I got a dick!" Nero replied. Adam walked away, and soon it was just Nero and Kenny. Adam chuckled at the argument they had. They usually always did, but it was still quite entertaining to watch.

Beth kissed Daniel on the lips passionately. Their relationship started merely a week ago, and every night it seemed they were having sex. It was crazy.

"You devil..." Daniel chuckled, grabbing her butt and she squealed.

"Stay with me tonight." Beth smiled at him, they were embraced in arms, Beth on top of him, still fully clothed but they both knew that would change soon.

"Don't I always?" Daniel smiled. A knock on the door was heard.

"It's probably Mark, hang on." Daniel said as Beth got off him and he got up and opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing? You are supposed to be working on the back. You signed up for it! Did you not see the walkers that stumbled in here." It wasn't Mark, it was Travis. The kid really stepped up, and Dan thought he would be more like Ben, the shitbird who fucked up everything. He never said that out loud to him, but he really did fuck things up.

"I slept in. Jesus, Travis. What else do you want from me?" Daniel replied.

"Look, I've had a bad day, okay? I didn't mean to come all hostile on you, alright?" Travis said with an apologetic expression.

"It's fine. I'll be out in a minute." Daniel said, and Travis looked to see Beth sitting on the bed, Travis nodded to Beth, then to Daniel and Daniel shut the door.

"Sure you can't spend just a few more minutes with me?" Beth asked, smiling.

"I did say I'd be out in a minute." Daniel smirked and he grabbed Beth and started to take her shirt off.

"How you doing, Clementine?" Lee asked, Clementine had a piece of brown chalk and she was rubbing the chalk against a leaf, while the leaf was fading onto the white paper.

"I'm Okay. Do you want one?" Clementine smiled, grabbing the leaf rubbing that was currently in progress and she held it up so Lee could get a clear sight of it.

"Sure, sweet pea. Let me know when it's ready. I have to go take care of some things." Lee said, but he was stopped by Clem's sweet soft voice.

"Are you going to leave that girl behind?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know, Clem. I don't know." Lee said.

"Kat, we need to leave. These people are just an accident waiting to happen. We have the RV, we have the boat, we can leave. You, me and Duck. C'mon, Kat. It's risky staying with these folks." Kenny explained.

"They are good people. Ken, are you one?" Katjaa asked.

"How could you say that to me?" Kenny retorted. He couldn't believe what he was told by his own wife. He thought his wife was the last person who understood him. He couldn't say the same for Duck, his ten year old son who did nothing but talk about Star Wars and Spongebob Squarepants.

"A good person doesn't leave a whole group to die, taking one of their most valuable resources." Katjaa argued.

"You don't understand the means to survival, hon. It's the only way, c'mon." Kenny said.

"If you are gonna leave, then go. You aren't going to take my boy, and most definitely not me." Katjaa said and she walked away.

"What are you waiting for?" Lee asked Adam.

"Lilly's dad. I don't feel like barging on a political meeting." Adam sighed, he was leaning against the wall folding his arms. Daniel walked by, wearing a cap which was weird because he never imagined the man wearing a hat, he walked past Adam and Lee, tipping the hat off as if he was saying 'top of the morning' he kept walking over to Travis, where he was grabbing a bunch of tools, and Daniel reached him and Travis handed him a big wrench.

"Larry respects you. You saved his life." Lee said.

"He respects me? He wasn't even conscious." Adam scoffed.

"Lilly would have said it. She respects you. And Larry does, believe me. He doesn't seem to throw you under the bus as much as he does with everyone else here. You're a hero in his book. Don't forget that." Lee said. Adam stared to the ground, thinking about what Lee had said.

"Out of my way, Everett." Larry said, ignoring Adam.

"See? Didn't say a thing about you." Lee said, smiling.

"Come in. I need to see you both." Lilly said, using a hand signal to bring us in.

"Sounds important." Adam said as he walked in, and Lee followed, then he closed the door.

"What is it?" Lee asked, while he sat on a chair cushion, and Adam sat in the one next to him.

"There's a traitor. One of us, out there. He or she or them have been taking things." Lilly said, abruptly.

"You're delusional. We know everyone in this group, who do you think would be ballsy enough to fuck with us?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Adam's right. I saw the count earlier today, it's fine." Lee said.

"I keep my own, THAT is getting messed with." Lilly pointed to her count, which was over on the floor, obviously Adam and Lee couldn't tell the difference because it was Lilly's share.

"I bring up my point yet again. Who would be ballsy enough to steal from YOUR count? Don't you practically sleep with one eye open?" Adam asked.

"I like to think so. Anyways, I don't think it's being taken during the night. Probably during day, while I'm not even in my room." Lilly said.

"I say we guard it, keep someone on watch." Lee suggested.

"Well, if you guard it, then it's obvious whoever did it, IF something is even doing this, won't try it." Adam said, throwing down his suggestion.

"Not if we keep it between the three of us." Lilly said.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like sitting and watching your room while getting a suntan. We have important jobs to do." Adam said.

"We'll talk about this later. I have something else to say." Lilly said as she pulled out a flashlight, the glass was broken where the light was supposed to shine. She handed it to Lee.

"Broken flashlight?" Adam was confused.

"You don't throw stuff away. You go to Travis and Daniel, and they work on replacing the glass. We all know that. What if it's Thomas?" Lilly asked.

"So you are suggesting that, Thomas, the lead bandit sneaks in daily, steals food and grabs a random flashlight and decides to just smash it?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. But ask around, see if you can get any answers out of the group." Lilly said, and Lee and Adam got out.

"This is stupid. She's probably eating more than she usually does. We did get a lot of food out of that station wagon." Adam said as he walked away and Lee raised his eyebrow, thinking about Lilly's suspicions.


	22. (3-2) Chapter 22

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 22**

"Just be calm, and hold it like you are gonna hurt someone." Mark said, Ben was trying to learn how to shoot.

"Great advice, Mark." Carley chuckled at the poor advice that Mark gave him.

"It's just tough, you know? Did you have trouble like this when you learned to shoot, Carley?" Ben asked.

"Nope, I was a natural. My dad taught me when I was about fourteen." Carley smiled.

"Well, I'm not you." Ben said as he focused on holding the gun better.

"When can you teach me how to actually shoot?" Ben asked.

"When we have enough bullets to spare, for now, we're gonna teach you how to aim." Mark said.

"Alright, from the top!" Carley said as they started over with the teaching.

"I was with a group. It had my boyfriend, my sister, my brother, my father and my aunt and uncle. They're all dead." Beatrice said to Xavier.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's horrible going through something like that." Xavier said as he rubbed her arms with a wet rag, cleaning off Beatrice.

"Yeah. Have you lost anyone?" Beatrice asked. Xavier kept cleaning her off, and when Xavier didn't answer, Beatrice apologized.

"It's fine. It's just, some topics I don't wanna discuss, y'know?" Xavier replied, rubbing his bald head, he had shaved his head again recently, I guess he just liked that style.

"I understand. We've all had bad experiences like that. I appreciate you taking me in." Beatrice greeted him with a warm smile, Xavier looked into her eyes and smiled back, she had adorable brown eyes and it reminded him of his wife, she was beautiful. He didn't want to think about her, though.

"He's an asshole. I can't stand that prick." Nero said, moving his arm around.

"It's survival to him. He really can be an ass, but sometimes he just thinks of survival." Sonya said, trying to calm him down.

"He only cares about two things. Survival and his fucking family." Nero said, pulling up two fingers and put them together to make them stick to represent to what he was talking about.

"I know, Nero. You can't get yourself so angry about this. You're an asshole, too." Sonya laughed.

"I know. But I'm allowed to be an asshole." Nero smiled back. They looked to each other, and Sonya stepped back. Adam walked up the stairs and looked to the two of them.

"Good afternoon." Adam smiled with a sarcastic grin pulled in there.

"Hey, Adam. What brings you up here?" Nero asked.

"Nothing. I had to talk to Sonya about something. You mind?" Adam asked.

"Not at all. I'll just sit here and be an asshole, I guess." Nero said as he walked over to the wall and sat down. Adam didn't know what the point of that was, he just ignored it and him and Sonya walked down the stairs, and Adam followed.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked. He was concerned because she had been acting weird lately.

"You aren't showing your face to the others. You always bring your food to your room. What's going on with you?" Adam added, making his question longer.

"It's just...ever since I saw that girl dead, I thought about Carmen. I don't think she's alive. You saw what they did to the other teenage girls. What if they did the same to Carmen? If she got away, she'd be dead. She can't survive out there." Sonya explained.

"How can you think that?" Adam asked.

"I haven't seen her in months, Adam. She's gone, and I've accepted it." Sonya replied.

"You don't have to. You have the right to worry, and be scared. We are going to find her, Sonya. Those bandits need leverage." Adam said.

"Is that what she is to you, leverage? And when have they threatened to kill Carmen? They never have! Besides, we aren't even sure if they are the same bandits who took her. Thomas might not even have taken her." Sonya retorted.

"Of course not! I'm just saying, We have to keep hope. Without hope, where would we be?" Adam explained.

"I don't know. But without hope, I'm sure fine where I'm at, regardless of how I may feel. I'm hurt, I'm exhausted, and I'm feeling like my girl isn't even alive." Sonya said.

"I gotta take care of things. I'll..." Adam said, he was so disappointed at the lack of faith Sonya had, it was her damn daughter, for fucks' sake. Well, not really her daughter. But the closet thing she had to family. Adam walked away, and he still believed Carmen was fine, but he had a thought in his mind that maybe Sonya was right. He didn't know what to think of it all. The world he lived in. He was just broken up about everything that was going on. How was he going to survive this? Hell, is he even willing to survive this?

Manny looked at the wall, he rubbed his chin, he had grown a beard. He thought of shaving, but he didn't even have shaving supplies. Ever since he had left the motor inn, he couldn't really get any of his old things. Well, he chose not to. He didn't know why, but he regretted it.

_Few more miles..._ He thought, walking forward. He was alone and going to whatever place he could find.

_Manny, are you sure about this?_

_Yeah. I gotta try and find them. If they are alive, I have to find them_

_Someone can come with you, and bring them back here._

_No, Adam. This is something I have to do alone. Goodbye, my friend._

Manny sighed at the memories, he missed the group he was once in and didn't know if he was ever going to return.

"It's no use! It's no fucking use! GOD DAMN IT!" Nero kicked a bucket and it hit against the wall.

"Calm down!" Sonya said to him, the two of them were trying to fix the water hose. They were going to use the bucket to get water from it.

"Calm down!? We might not even have water anymore! I'm not gonna fucking calm down!" Nero yelled, and soon everyone heard him. Adam walked over there. He never has seen Nero this angry.

"Just calm down." Sonya said as he put her hand on his arm. Nero shaked her hand off.

"Look, Nero. Chill the fuck out." Adam said.

"No fucking can do, Macho. This fucking piece of fucking shit!" Nero yelled as he kicked the water hose plenty of times. The hose finally started working. It poured out water onto the concrete. Sonya grabbed the bucket and put it where the water went.

"Get the hell out of my face, Adam." Nero growled at Adam.

"Look, I know you're upset about what..." Adam started to say, but Nero just punched him and knocked him back.

"Stop!" Sonya said as he grabbed Nero, but Nero just shook her off again and got down on his knees and began to punch him, but he stopped after the second punch. Nero looked to see Clem and Duck watching. Nero walked away, not looking back. He went back up the stairs and went into his apartment, he slammed the door behind him.

"He's more upset about it then Sonya was..." Kenny whispered to Lee. Lee elbowed him to keep him quiet.

_Sonya sobbed at what she saw. It was Carmen. She was bludgeoned with something. She was beaten to death. Her fists were clenched, she put up a fight. She was just sitting in the woods, looks like she was recently killed. Nero saw it and he lost it. He ran off and started punching a tree. His fists were red and bloody after he was done. He didn't speak to anyone after that. It was only a few days ago, and Nero was affected even more than Sonya was._

"He gonna be okay?" Adam asked Sonya as he got up.

"I don't know. He's angry." Sonya replied.

"No shit." Kenny said.

"What a pussy. Everyone can go back to sleep, because the hormonal teenager is back in his room." Larry said as he walked away, and everyone did.

"I'll keep watch. You go on ahead." Adam said, saying that to Daniel, he nodded and yawned and went off to his apartment where Beth waited for him. Adam sat on the lawn chair that was on top of the RV.


	23. (3-3) Chapter 23

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 23**

Adam yawned. He looked to his watch, it was 2:36AM, he didn't like keeping watch this late, but he had to. He had to keep an eye on Nero, he was worried he was going to do something stupid. Adam yawned again, and he drifted to sleep, and he woke up, he thought it was only a second, but he checked his watch and saw that it was about 30 minutes, he muttered under his breath, and looked around, he thought he was gonna pass out. That's when he got suspicious. He heard a rustling noise, someone had climbed over the fence. Adam got off the lawn chair and ducked down onto the RV, so he couldn't be seen from the stranger. He pointed his rifle but he forgot it was 3:06AM so he got off the RV and quietly followed the stranger. He seemed to be walking up the stairs. Was it Nero? He followed the stranger, and then once when he was right behind the stranger, he grabbed him by the neck and yanked him back. The stranger choked.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked, quietly. They were right outside Nero's door, he didn't wanna panic anyone.

"Fu...fuck off of me!" The stranger groaned as he tried to break free from Adam's grip. The stranger kicked Adam in the legs, and Adam fell back, hitting the fence that was attached to the stairwell. The stranger kicked again, and Adam fell off of the stairwell, hitting his back onto the pavement. It hurt even more because the stranger fell onto him as well. The stranger got up and pulled out a gun and cocked it.

"Hey, buddy." Thomas smiled as he pulled out his flashlight and shined it in my face. He was the stranger.

"Nice weather, huh?" Thomas asked, still smiling.

"Light 'em up, boys!" Thomas cackled, as he yelled out and his bandits came inside.

"What the hell is goin' on out here?!" Kenny yelled. The bandits had turned on the street lights. Adam didn't know how the bandits knew how to do that. The traitor's work, he guessed.

"Get the fuck out of here! You motherfuckers!" Adam got up and pushed Thomas. Thomas laughed and kick Adam in the stomach, then smacking him in the face with his pistol.

"Adam!" Sonya called out, worried about him. Adam spit out blood.

"How do ya do, folks!? I hate to do this so late, but fuck - if your boy hadn't caught me, we could have dealt with this at another time. Well, as good as time as any, I suppose!" Thomas fired out shots, and soon everyone came out.

"Clementine, get back inside!" Lee ordered. Clementine ran back inside.

"What in the hell!?" Nero came out and wondered what was going on.

"Fucking hell, what the hell is going on!?" Larry exclaimed, full of anger.

"Here is what you are going to do! You are gonna all put your hands up, and get on your knees! We'll take count of your folks! And if we're missing a person! A bullet goes in one of your heads! What's it going to be?" Thomas yelled, firing more rounds. Nero came down the stairs and pointed a gun at the back of Thomas' head.

"Fucker, stand down!" Nero yelled and he kicked Thomas in the legs, making him fall to the ground.

"What a failure." Nero chuckled as he was shot in the stomach. Nero groaned as he fell to the ground. One of the bandits had shot him and that one walked over to Nero and pointed the gun at his head and clicked the gun.

"No!" Adam yelled as he got up and he tackled the bandit. Thomas got up and grabbed Nero by his shirt and threw him back on the ground, then Thomas kicked him in the stomach, where he got shot. Nero groaned in pain.

"Jesus Christ, stop this!" Lee yelled out.

"NERO IS GOING TO DIE! IN THREE...TWO...ONE!" Thomas called out, as he held Nero up by his hair. Adam grabbed the bandits knife and stabbed the bandit who shot Nero in the head. Adam got up and put the knife down.

"Look, we're going to do as you say, just let him go!" Adam tried to negotiate.

"Don't...do.." Nero started to say, his voice hoarse and weak. He was interrupted by Thomas kicking him in the place where he got shot again. Nero coughed out blood and groaned in pain. Adam put his hands up.

"C'mon, we can fix this, alright!? We can work something out!" Adam said, his hands still up.

"No, WE CANNOT FIX THIS!" Thomas yelled as he fired a shot to Adam, he missed but he nearly hit his ear. The shot ringed in his ears.

"You fucking...idiots!" Nero said, his voice still hoarse and weak.

"What's that?" Thomas said as he grabbed his wound and pulled on it, Nero yelled in pain.

"We...just built in a new...system, you just fucked yourself...over." Nero chuckled weakly, throwing in a cough or two, and spitting out blood.

"NOW!" Larry called out. Lilly shot towards Thomas, and hit him in the shoulder.

"Shoot that bitch!" A bandit called out.

"Lilly, watch out!" Larry yelled to her. Lilly ducked down, she was on top of the middle apartments, on the stairwell. The bandits fired at her.

"You fucking fucks." Thomas said as he pulled Nero away from the line of fire. Thomas threw Nero on the ground.

"Go to...hell." Nero said, and Thomas started punching him repeatedly. Soon his face was all bloody, and Nero thought this was his last moments. Thomas yelled out for the firing to stop, Thomas grabbed Nero's almost lifeless body and brought him forward and put a gun to his head.

"That fucking skank up there, get the fuck down here or I'll put in a bullet in Nero, and your father! NOW!" Thomas was real threatening now. He was done playing games.

"Shit...shit." Frankie muttered.

"Let him go! We didn't do anything to you!" Ben called out. Thomas widened his eyes, he looked to Ben with an evil stare. Ben stopped talking. What was that about?

"We'll do as you say, alright? Lilly, come down here!" Adam yelled.

"Not a chance in hell." Lilly said as she opened fire again but before she could, she was shot, she fell to the stairwell ground and hit her head.

"NO! LILLY!" Larry screamed as he was full of anger and he ran forward and charged at Thomas. A bandit fired at him, and he fell down on the ground. He was still alive, but he had a gunshot in his shoulder.

"NOW, if we're gonna be done playing this game of cat and mouse! You are gonna have a decision! What's it going to be?" Thomas yelled out, as he fired a few more rounds in the air.

"C'mon, now, folks! You surrender yourselves, give all your guns, come forward with your hands on your head and get on your knees and your buddy doesn't die! Or you can be stupid and get all of your people killed. It's your decision. Choose wisely, my friends." Thomas laughed.


	24. (3-4) Chapter 24

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 24**

"Alright, we'll do as you day. Just let him go." Adam slowly put his gun down, and he looked behind to nod and everyone else with weapons had dropped them.

"Good. Where is Danny boy?" Thomas asked, pointing his gun around. Daniel gulped and came forward.

"There's the golden boy. Why don't you tell them about me and you?" Thomas laughed, pointing the gun at Daniel now.

"Did ya guys have... gay sex?" Nero chuckled, his laugh weak and interrupted in coughs of blood. Thomas smacked Nero in the head with the butt of the gun, he groaned and started to lose consciousness.

"You're the traitor." Lee growled at him.

"W-what?! What traitor!?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"I said I would lead them into the farm, and I thought they wouldn't hurt you but they would hurt the St. Johns, I didn't betray anyone. We took care of the St. Johns before they did, didn't we? I didn't betray ANYONE." Daniel confessed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I believe they are talking about someone slipping supplies. It was you, wasn't it?" Thomas asked Daniel.

"NO! Even if I was, wouldn't you know? You command the fucking bandits!" Daniel retorted.

"Nope. I have 'henchmen' who handle that stuff. I sit on my fucking throne and watch over you peasants." Thomas chuckled.

"It was me." Xavier King walked forward. Adam couldn't believe what he heard.

"What!?" Frankie said out loud.

"I always knew there was something off with you." Kenny commented, with a growl.

"That's right. I've always wanted to be a bandit. Please, I want to serve under you. You can kill these folks in you want. I could care less." Xavier said as he approached towards Thomas.

"Really? Welcome to the brotherhood then, he threw Nero to the ground, he was unconscious. Sonya ran to his side, trying to wake him up. She checked for a pulse, no pulse.

"Adam, he stopped breathing." Sonya informed him. Adam looked to Frankie and Frankie nodded he ran over to Nero and tried to help him.

"You two-faced fuck." Beatrice growled. Xavier was the nicest guy in the group in her opinion, apparently that wasn't true.

"Welcome." Thomas smiled, opening his arms up, Xavier leaned in, but he grabbed a knife from his back pocket and used full-force to force the knife into Thomas's chest. Thomas laughed as he grabbed Xavier's hand, and Xavier gasped.

"Nice try, buddy boy." Thomas smiled and he grabbed the knife from Xavier's hand and twisted his hands, and then gripped the knife and came down onto his head, slicing it open. Xavier fell to the ground, his life flew out of him. Adam gasped. He never thought Xavier would ever do something like that. But he tried to save us.

"OPEN FIRE!" Thomas yelled.

"Sonya, Frankie, get the hell out of there!" Adam yelled out.

"Clem, get inside the RV!" Lee ordered. Lee, Carley, Travis, Daniel, Beth, and Kenny fired shots at the bandits.

"You motherfucker!" Adam yelled as he charged towards Thomas, he tackled him, and they both fell to the ground.

"Leave him to me!" Thomas yelled to his bandits. Thomas kicked Adam in the stomach. But Adam got back up quickly and tackled Thomas again. Full of anger and adrenaline, he punched Thomas repeatedly, he didn't stop.

"Fuck you!" Sonya said as she fired shots at the bandits, taking down a few bandits.

"Get him in the RV!" Frankie yelled.

"No..." Nero groaned, as he got up, slowly. Thomas then got ahold of Adam, bleeding all over.

"Lilly..." Larry cried as he held his daughters' lifeless body.

"Daniel, we gotta go! Walkers are coming!" Beth yelled to Daniel.

"Kat, Duck in the RV! Now!" Kenny ordered, running inside the RV.

"I got this...go in the RV." Nero said, he was one tough bastard.

"I'm not leaving you." Sonya said.

"That's sweet. Stop turning me on, and get in the RV." Nero said, he croaked but he seemed to be ready for action. Nero grabbed Sonya's gun and fired at bandits. Thomas was beginning to choke Adam.

"Beatrice! C'mon, in the RV!" Lee called out. Beatrice ran inside the RV.

"Where's Beth and Daniel?" Frankie asked.

"Okay, time to go." Kenny said as he shut the door.

"NO, Kenny! We gotta wait for the others!" Lee said as he got up and grabbed Kenny by the shirt. Kenny sighed and opened the door again and yelled out to make it fast. Sonya and Frankie got in the RV. The people in the RV was Frankie, Lee, Clem, Kenny, Katjaa, Duck, Carley, and Beatrice.

"Larry! We gotta go!" Frankie called out. Larry didn't move. He stood there, hugging his daughter's lifeless body.

"Motherfuckers...think they can fuck with me!" Nero growled as he fired at bandits. He then saw countless walkers stumbling upon the area.

"NERO!" Frankie yelled.

"Just go!" Nero said. Sonya looked out to Nero. Nero nodded, smiling.

"Fucking fucker! Fuck you!" Thomas yelled angrily, punching Adam repeatedly.

"You brought this on yourself." Thomas added, grabbing the bloody knife that was used to kill Xavier. He stood up, Adam laying on the ground with a bloody nose and face. Adam coughed out blood, and closed his eyes. Thomas groaned as he was shot in the stomach.

"Asshole." Nero groaned as he walked towards Adam and soon the RV took off.

"Oh, fuck me." Adam said as Nero pulled him up.

"We'll find another way, c'mon!" Nero said, dizzy of his injuries.


	25. (3-5) Chapter 25

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 25**

"Ah, fuck. He fucked me up badly." Nero said, wrapping himself in bandages.

"Hey, um... thanks for saving me. He would have killed me." Adam smiled.

"Whatever, kiss ass." Nero chuckled.

"How does that make me a kiss-ass?" Adam laughed.

"Look at us. We just lost maybe a bunch of our group and we're here laughing... Jesus." Nero sighed.

"Did you see anyone else die, besides Xavier and Lilly?" Adam frowned.

"Nah. I was unconscious. Wait, X is dead?" Nero asked, shocked.

"...Yeah." Adam sighed.

"Fuck. Almost everyone went on the RV. Lee, Clem, Kenny and his family, Sonya." Nero explained. We were sitting at a campfire at about 3:30 AM.

"At least he's fucking dead. He'll rot in the streets as a walker." Nero growled, tossing branches into the fire.

"I'm sorry about earlier, when I punched you. Seeing Carmen like that, just jesus." Nero said, breaking branches in half and tossing them into the campfire.

"It's fine. I don't know how it feels." Adam said, and Nero just raised his eyebrow.

"Sure you do. Don't you have someone that you lost? Hell, Carmen wasn't even mine, but it felt like she was. Is that weird?" Nero asked, confused.

"I mean, like I didn't even know her. She was just another kid in the group, same with Mitchell." Nero said.

"Did you have feeling for Lilly?" Nero asked, changing the subject.

"I-I-I don't...Little bit." Adam confessed. Nero frowned, Adam thought he was gonna say a sexual joke, but he even knew it wasn't the time for jokes like that. Lilly had a temper, but on the inside she was a sweet woman.

"I'm sorry. Did Larry make it out? The old bastard's tough as hell, but he would be sad no doubt." Nero asked.

"I didn't see." Adam replied.

"Fuck. This world is fucked. What should we do now? If you were Kenny, where would you go?" Nero asked.

"Sorry. Didn't sit down and talk with and ask him what his instincts are. Too busy fighting with him all the fucking time." Adam came off intimidating.

"Yeah, I know." Nero frowned. He knew Adam was angry about what happened.

"We left them behind!" Sonya exclaimed.

"There wasn't anything to do for them." Kenny replied.

"Bullshit! Adam was getting beaten by that motherfucker! We should have helped him!" Sonya yelled.

"Swear." Clementine frowned.

"Sorry, sweetie." Sonya apologized, looking to Lee, as if saying 'help me out here'

"We can look for them tomorrow." Lee suggested.

"No can do, Lee. We need to focus on who we have now. We need to get a boat, and get the hell outta dodge." Kenny said.

"Who put you in charge?" Carley growled.

"I'm a boat expert. I drive the RV. I say that puts me in charge, if that doesn't, what does?" Kenny retorted.

"Whatever, no point arguing about it." Beatrice said, laying back on the couch in the RV.

"Lee, we need to speak to you up here." Katjaa said, and Lee walked to the front seats.

"What's up? Is Duck feeling alright?" Lee asked, concerned. Katjaa rolled up his shirt and she showed the bite on Duck's waist.

"Happened during the raid." Kenny informed him.

"Stop the RV. He's going to turn." Lee ordered, not talking that loud though, didn't want to alert the others.

"We don't know. We don't know the process." Katjaa frowned at Lee's suggestion.

"Plan don't change. Get to the coast." Kenny said, not agreeing with Lee. The two of them are in denial.

"Now we gotta deal with this." Kenny groaned as they pulled up to a train in the way.

**Short chapter, but next will be longer**


	26. (3-6) Chapter 26

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 26**

"Over there." Nero pointed to a drugstore, they were constantly on the move. The two of them, ever since the motor inn fell. It's been two weeks today since everything changed. The two of them weren't exactly friends, but they seemed to become better friends by the next two weeks. Adam had grown a small beard and it began to get a little bit colder now, he had acquired a blue jacket that had a fur collar, he found it at a strip mall, it was a change from his usual black sweatshirts, it was the best he could find. Nero's goatee had turned into a beard.

"Haven't we been there?" Adam asked. He couldn't keep track of how many places they've picked clean, but it seems that they didn't really have much supplies.

"Hell no. I would have noticed." Nero replied. If he was that sure, I trusted his instinct, I followed him and we went inside the drugstore, it was named Matthew's Drugs.

"Makes him sound like a fuckin' drug dealer." Nero laughed as he referenced to the drugstore banner.

"Oh, man, mother of fucks!" Nero exclaimed as he ran over to the front desk, and picked up a shotgun that had a few modifications, he held it up in the air and showed it to Adam.

"Look at this bad boy! This guy is obviously still here. Or he left it here! Either way, looks like it's ours." Nero cackled as he held it as if he was about to shoot a walker, and imitating gunshot noises. Nero laughed as he swung around with the shotgun in his hands.

"Hey, you see any condoms?" Nero asked.

"Didn't peg you for a desperate son of a bitch, and definitely not a homosexual." Adam replied to him, putting on a smile.

"Hey, there's gotta be some fine ladies out there." Nero laughed as he ransacked the shelves, taking whatever he could find.

"Who are you?" A voice said in the background, it was a little girl, maybe eight or nine years old.

"Not exactly what I was looking for..." Nero gulped, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey...what's your name?" Adam greeted the little girl with a warm smile, crouching down to her height.

"I'm...Cynthia. Who are you?" Cynthia greeted back with a nervous smile.

"I'm Adam Stark. And This is my friend Nero Zedlum. How are you?" Adam smiled again.

"Where's your dad at? Mother?" Nero asked.

"My mother is dead." Cynthia frowned, she stared at the group with a tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't say I know how you feel, because I didn't know my mother, and my father left me..." Adam replied to her. Nero's eyebrows raised. He learned something new about Adam.

"Who took care of you?" Cynthia wondered.

"Foster parents. Is your dad Matthew?" Adam asked, looking back to the banner.

"Yes. He should be back soon. Hey, that's his gun!" Cynthia growled as she looked at Nero holding the shotgun and Nero just put it on the ground and held his hands up.

"Who are you talking to, honey?" A man stumbled upon his daughter, Cynthia talking to Adam and Nero.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em!" Cynthia's father said as he had a pistol in his hand.

"Hey, look! We're not gonna hurt you. We're friendly!" Adam said as he put his hands up.

"Last person who said that ended up being a member of a raider group and killed my wife. I'm not gonna be stupid again, and cause the death of the only family I have left!" Matthew said, moving the gun back and forth towards the two of them.

"We just lost our camp to bandits. We had kids there. One was named Clementine and another one named Duck." Adam explained. Nero sighed.

"Tell them our life stories, why don't you?" Nero muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Matthew asked.

"Ignore him. Look, I'm sorry if we disturbed you two, we will get going." Adam said, backing up slowly.

"Stay a while. Why don't you? We can talk some things out." Matthew didn't hesitate.

"Alright, we got time. Let's talk." Adam complied, Matthew and his daughter went into the back room of the Drugstore and he sat down on a lawn chair and Cynthia did the same, Nero sighed and the two men followed Matthew and his daughter into the room. There was a red baseball cap laying on the table he was sitting at, and he put it on his head. The man had blonde hair and it was medium length, and with the hat, you could see the grease in his hair. He looked kind of strong, but also didn't at the same time. His daughter gulped at the sight of Nero and Adam, she smiled nervously, she was skinny and tall, she was rather pale, and has brown silvery hair, that is in a ponytail, and she wore a dark pink hoodie that fit her quite well, the hoodie read 'N.C STATE', she also wear jeans and tall socks and brown black boots. Adam was reminded of Clementine but a bit older.

"How old are you?" Adam asked, sitting down.

"She's ten." Matthew said, moving over to his cabinet, grabbing a bag of chips.

"Sorry, it's the best we got." Matthew apologized at the lack of real food.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to give us anything." Adam replied, and Matthew sat back down on his chair opening a bag of Lays Original Potato Chips.

"You said you lost your camp? How did that happen?" Matthew asked, crunching on some chips.

"Bandits. They invaded our camp and killed two of our own. The rest, I don't know." Adam explained, while Nero smiled nervously leaning in for a chip, Matthew looked at him, and turned the bag towards his way so he could reach for a chip. Nero winked at him as a sign of thanks and ate the chip.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Bandits, huh? The people who killed my wife, were just some crazy ass kids, about seventeen or eighteen, and they hit me over the head and tied me up..I had to watch as they raped my wife and killed her, right in front of me and my little girl." Matthew said, a tear falling from his eye, and he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"Yeah, sounds like them alright. They killed my daughter - I mean, a friend of mine's daughter..." Nero said, frowning of his accidental saying. Adam gave him a confused look, Nero had thought of himself as Carmen's father? He didn't even know her. Adam ignored that, and just said he was sorry for his loss and sat back.

"Do you know if anyone else made it back though? Or survived, I mean?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, Kenny unfortunately, that two-faced fucking asshole." Nero growled to himself.

"Nero." Adam warned him, he looked to the kid and Nero noticed that.

"Sorry, mom." Nero rolled his eyes. Matthew looked to his daughter than looked back to Adam and Nero.

"Oh shit, I really need to get going." Matthew looked at his watch. He got up quickly and went out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Nero asked Adam.

"He's working for a guy. He'll be back later." Cynthia answered.

"That was abrupt." Adam said, getting up.

"Well, we'll be going...I guess...see ya?" Nero walked backwards, awkwardly. Something was off about those two, Adam thought. He didn't wanna stick around to find out what. Cynthia waved goodbye, awkwardly and the two of them walked out of the store and kept on walking down the road, hopefully to find a better place.

"That was fucking weird." Nero said.

"I know...something wasn't right.." Adam replied.


	27. (3-7) Chapter 27

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 27**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Come on, fuckers!" Daniel yelled to the walkers coming forward to them.

"Come on you, sons of bitches!" Beth tried to attract them towards.

"What exactly do we plan to do here?" Manny asked. Manny had run into them recently after searching for his folks. He never did continue on the trail.

"Get them over here, so we can clear them out!" Daniel replied, yelling out to the walkers.

"Still don't understand why you think this is a good plan..." Manny sighed, beginning to yell out like Daniel and Beth.

**Four hours later, about 12:29 AM**

"Well, we did it...job well done." Manny smiled, opening a bottle of water.

"Dude, save that shit. We don't have much left." Beth growled, and Manny handed it over to Beth, as an ask to share. Daniel sighed as he lay down on a rock.

"You want any?" Beth asked Daniel. Daniel shook his head, as he looked up to the stars. Some walkers had ripped through his duct tape, hopefully that didn't mean that they had scratched him, infecting him.

"Whoa, stay back!" Manny said, pulling his gun towards a stranger that had wandered by.

"Give me all your food!" The stranger said, he had a huge rifle and pointed it at Manny and Beth. Daniel got up and put his hands up, and tried to convince the stranger. He seemed to be just a teenager. Maybe sixteen or seventeen?

"Gun down, kid!" Beth said, not holding her gun.

"Shut up, bitch! Just give me your food, and I'll let you go. Please." The teenager said.

"Don't make anything worse, kid. Just drop the gun. We aren't going to hurt you." Manny replied.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked.

"I'm-I'm...Gage. Why-why do you wanna know?" Gage asked, pointing the gun towards Daniel now, giving Manny a clear shot to take it, he gave a look to Daniel, and Daniel looked to Manny and shook his head. Manny obeyed and put his gun down.

"You don't wanna do this, Gage. You look like a good person. Here, we'll give you food, but we can't give you all of our food. We have to survive too." Daniel explained to him, slowly walking forward, almost about to disarm him.

"Stay the fuck back!" Gage yelled, panting heavily, he backed up and cocked the rifle.

"Please..just..." Daniel tried to get him to stop.

"Put the gun down, kid! For the last time!" Beth yelled. Daniel yelled to Beth to put the gun down. Beth shook her head, and Daniel released he had to make a decision.

"Just put it down, Gage! C'mon, don't make me do this!" Daniel said, quickly grabbing his gun, and as soon as Daniel went for it, Gage fired at Daniel, pinning his shoulder, Daniel groaned in pain as he fell back to the ground, clenching his shoulder, Beth gasped and she fired at Gage, and at the same time, Gage fired too. Manny also shot to Gage as well. Gage and Beth both fell to the ground, Gage with two gunshots to the chest and Beth with a gunshot to the neck. Daniel gasped at the life from Beth's body begin to drift off.

"Oh, no..." Manny said, as a tear fell down his eye. Gage was dead, and Daniel ran over to Beth's body, her eyes were open but she was bleeding from her neck. She gurgled on her own blood, spitting out drops of it. Daniel weeped as he held her dead body. Manny threw his gun to the ground in anger, sitting on the log and scratching his head.

"Don't...don't leave me. Please." Daniel cried, and then he closed her eyes as her life drifted away. Daniel looked at Gage's dead body and he grunted in anger.

"Daniel..." Manny tried to get him to stop as Daniel reached for his knife and ran over to Gage's body, shoving the knife into his chest, repeatedly. Manny gasped at what he saw him doing. He wouldn't stop chopping him up.

"DANIEL!" Manny yelled, shocked that Daniel just snapped. He looked back to Manny, he was covered in blood. Daniel got up, clutching the knife is his hand and he began to hold it and Manny walked towards him slowly.

"Just...put it down, okay?" Manny said, continuing to slowly walk towards him. Daniel dropped the knife on the ground, walking towards to Manny. Manny put his shoulder around Daniel and they walked off.

"Daniel?" Manny asked, waking up, he remembered last night as if it was a vivid nightmare. Daniel would never do that kind of thing, but this world changes you. Daniel was washing himself up by the water pump near their camp. They had reached a camp, Camp Johnson, it had lots of water pumps. Manny walked over to the one he was cleaning himself off with, he was shirtless, cleaning off his bloody jacket, and tossing away the ripped duct tape he used to have, he was washing his red hair and beard.

"What?" Daniel responded with a grim tone.

"Just checking up on you, how you holding up?" Manny asked, concerned.

"Why didn't you shoot him? When someone is fucking pointing a gun at us, you fucking shoot him. But YOU didn't." Daniel began to yell.

"Hey, Daniel. Just settle down, okay? Settle down. We couldn't have known." Manny said, backing up and putting his hands up. If Daniel was going to become too emotional and dangerous, Manny knew what had to be done, but he didn't like it. Not at all.

"I was too much of a pussy to fucking shoot him. Why didn't I? She would still be alive." Daniel said, cleaning off the knife he had mutilated Gage's dead body with, and he then gripped it and put the sharp end towards himself.

"No! DANIEL! DON'T!" Manny ran and kicked the knife out of his hand, and the knife had flown in the air and went through the porter potty. Daniel got his jacket back on and lunged at Manny, knocking him onto the ground, and then punching him.

"Fuck, fuck, stop!" Manny yelled as he grabbed Daniel's wrist as he was about to punch for the fifth time and twisted his wrist, Daniel groaned in pain and then Manny kicked him off then started to punch him.

"Are you fucking done!? You lost someone! I GET IT! BUT WE'VE ALL LOST SOMEONE! NOT JUST YOU! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO FUCKING LOST SOMEONE, ALRIGHT!?" Manny said as he threw a few more blows, and Daniel coughed out blood and Mann then walked off.

"Just fucking get out of here. Leave me here." Daniel said, still laying on the grass of the Camp.

"Go your own way. I'm gonna find a way back to the rest of the group. You're out of control, you should stay here. Survive by yourself. Goodbye, Daniel." Manny said as he grabbed his backpack and started walking, taking the knife out of the porter potty and he kept on walking, putting the knife in his pack. Manny didn't wanna leave his friend behind, but he was out of control. The Daniel he once was, was dead. Gone.


	28. (3-8) Chapter 28

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 28**

"Tell me something. Do you even think we'll find them?" Nero asked, crossing his arms. The two of them have been on the road for over two weeks. They began to lose faith.

"You want the truth?" Adam asked. He wanted to hold back what he really thought.

"What do you think?" Nero questioned him. Adam didn't hesitate.

"No. I think they're dead." Adam finally said it. He didn't want to think that, but he thought they were dead.

"Why?" Nero asked. Nero thought that there was no way to tell if they were dead or alive. They had more chances then Nero and Adam did.

"Because we aren't there. We're the fucking manpower in the group, and it's gone. ME AND YOU!" Adam began to yell. Nero looked at him with a strange look. Adam was acting strange.

"They had Lee and Frankie..they're fine. Shut the fuck up." Nero said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just - fuck, I've just fallen apart since the fall of the motor inn." Adam confessed. His fists were clenched, and Nero didn't blame him.

"You've got no hope, Stark. That's your fucking problem. Now stop being a little girl and lets follow this trail." Nero said, with an angry response. He got up and started walking down the road. Adam then followed him.

**Two hours later..**

"Fuck you feet, keep walking.." Nero mumbled, they had been walking for two hours, heading towards the sign that said _Savannah: 24 miles_

**Day 121**

"Hey." Nero greeted Sonya, he had red flowers in his hands.

"Put the fucking bricks over there, Ben." Travis growled, his voice was heard from behind them.

"May I come in, Miss Congeniality?" Nero chuckled, and Sonya smiled and let him inside the apartment.

"When me and Adam ransacked a place, we found a jewerly section. I found this necklace. Um, it kind of reminded me of you." Nero said, laughing nervously. Sonya noticed he had always been a hothead, but when it came to romances, he was a bit shy. To her, anyways.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sonya chuckled, and Nero just shrugged.

"You were a total asshole when we first met you, and now you're pretty nice...what the fuck?" Sonya laughed again, and Nero just set the red flowers down on the bed.

"Okay, so you don't want the necklace?" Nero smiled nervously.

_I'm a fucking idiot, what am I doing?_, Nero thought to himself. He never thought he'd end up having a crush on Sonya. Fuck, or anyone. Nero pulled out the necklace from his pocket, it was a diamond pearl necklace, and it had a 'S' labeled on it. Nero put it on her neck, and she smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Sonya smiled and Nero smiled back, Sonya grabbed his hand and they leaned in for a kiss. They kissed passionately and then fell back, landing on the bed, laughing.

**Day 156**

"Oh, no..." Nero gasped as he saw something from the distance. Something way too familiar.

"What is it?" Adam asked. He then saw it too, the smoke rising from what was left from the RV. That same RV that the rest of the group had taken, Sonya, Frankie, Lee, Clementine...

"No, no, no, no!" Nero ran over to the burning RV.

"NERO! DON'T!" Adam ran after him as he ran as fast as he could, tears dripping from his eyes. They had reached the RV that is currently bursting into flames. Nero dropped down to his knees and spotted the necklace he had given Sonya a month ago. It was covered in blood.

"They're gone. They're all gone." Nero said. Adam hid his face with his hands, trying to hold back tears.

_They're all gone._, Adam thought in his mind. He wished it wasn't true, but it was.

"Get it off me!" Mark yelled, a walker grabbed his right arm, leaning in to bite it.

"I CAN'T! THERE IS A WALKER ON ME AS WELL, YOU KNOW! DO IT YOURSELF!" Travis' yelling was much louder and his voice shook more.

"Oh, fuck you!' Mark yelled as he twisted the walker's hand, nearly having the walker bite his arm off, once he twisted the walker's hand, it's bone broke out of it's wrist, cracking the whole arm off.

"Ah, fuck me!" Mark groaned as he threw the hand away from his direction, then he grabbed the axe he had recently acquired from a fire department, he thrusted the axe into the walker's head, Travis pushed off the walker and it's head smashed into the wall.

"You know, you've come a long way, kid." Mark grinned, dropping the bloody axe.

"You got to, in order to survive." Travis replied, rubbing his hands together.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, looking at him rubbing his bloody hands together. Travis shrugged. The two of them had been surviving for the past day inside a small office. It had previous survivors, and luckily they had left alot of food. They didn't see anyone when they first came in, Just dozens and dozens of walkers. There will still more be to put down, but that was for another day.

"God, I'm tired." Travis said, pulling out a chair that was near an office desk that said _Manager John Kozlov_

"I don't think you'll need that anymore, Mr. Kozlov." Travis said, moving it and sitting down. Mark did the same thing, but with a different chair.

"This place will work. Perfectly." Mark smiled, relaxing on the chair.


	29. (3-9) Chapter 29

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 29**

"They're all fucking gone." Nero said, panting heavily.

"We can't stay here, man. It's gonna bring walkers." Adam said, putting his hand on Nero's shoulder.

"Get off me, Adam." Nero growled, grabbing Adam's hand and pushing it off his shoulder. Nero got off his knees, grabbing the bloody necklace from the ground and stuffed it into his pocket.

"You don't wanna sympathize for me? You fucking idiots want to SYMPATHIZE." Nero growled, pushing Adam back.

"Hey, just calm the fuck down." Adam said, balancing himself.

"Oh wait, I forgot! You can't SYMPATHIZE because you don't have anyone! You don't know how this feels! You got no family, you got no friends. You got no girlfriend, you DID, but now she's dead!" Nero crossed the line. Adam pushed him against a tree, punching him a few times. Nero blocked the fourth punched then punched Adam. Adam then tackled Nero to the ground, pushing his shoulders against the grass, then punched him six or seven times. Adam finally resisted to punch again and got up and grabbed his pack of supplies from the ground and began walking forward.

Ten Years Ago

"Pick it up, now! I said fucking pick it up, you little shit! PICK IT UP!" Adam's father yelled, throwing a empty bear bottle in his direction. Adam ducked at the right moment and it broke into pieces at the wall behind him.

"Stop! Please!" Adam cried, he was fifteen years old at this time. Adam's father was an abusive drunk asshole, and Adam's wanted to kill him. Adam thought he never meant it, but he really did. This wasn't his blood father, it was a foster father that only would adopt kids so he could get paid. He treated them horribly, and he always had one kid at a time, they always requested to go back. Adam thought he could put a stop to him, so he wouldn't abuse any kids.

"You know what, you fucking pussy? Go to your fucking room and cry like a little cunt! Okay? Go fucking do it!" Adam's father yelled to him, his voice carried louder than usual. Adam did as he said, running up to his room. He locked the door and grabbed a knife he had grabbed from the kitchen before, he went over to the window, and tried to cut the rope that was used to seal him inside. Adam thought he was the biggest pain in the ass to his foster father, because the other kids he would eventually let them go. Adam had cut a few other ropes, and he was just hoping that the father wouldn't come in sometime and looked around the room.

"Open the fucking door, cunt!" The foster father yelled, slamming on the door. Adam sighed and thought about it for a second. He had a knife, he could end it all. But would he be up for it? Adam walked over to the door, putting the knife behind his back, and unlocking the door with his other hand. The foster father slammed the door open and Adam backed up clenching the knife.

"Why the hell did ya lock it, huh? ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT!" He yelled, throwing the lamp at the wall. Adam yelled and he went forward to his foster father and stabbed him in the chest, Adam's foster father gasped for air, and Adam used his strength to pull out the knife that stabbed his father deep into his chest and then began to thrust the knife into his chest repeatedly, while yelling in anger.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Adam yelled, moving away from his foster father's dead body. He ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, where he grabbed the home phone and called 911.

"Hello, my father...tried to kill me...so I killed him...I didn't mean it...I didn't.." Adam said over the phone.

Present Day

Adam felt no remorse. He wasn't going to put up with Nero anymore. Adam kept walking and walking, and Nero finally got up, running after Adam. Adam heard the running behind him, and figured Nero was gonna tackle him. He looked behind and saw that it wasn't Nero. It was a random stranger. The stranger tackled him, and Adam fell onto the road, groaning in pain. Adam looked to see who the stranger was, but it wasn't a stranger, it was Matthew. Matthew punched Adam, and Nero came running and he tackled Matthew.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nero said, putting his foot on Matthew's chest.

"You told them where we were, didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU!?" Matthew yelled, Adam noticed he didn't have his daughter with him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam questioned.

"They...came to my fucking place. They took my daughter, nobody else knew where we were! NOBODY BUT YOU!" Matthew yelled.

"I swear to god, we have NO idea what you are talking about. Who took them?" Adam asked.

"Thomas and his band of fucking bandits." Matthew said. Adam didn't believe what he just heard. THOMAS? Thomas was alive?

"Please, you've gotta help me! I can't lose my daughter! I can't!" Matthew asked, begging on his knees. Nero raised his eyebrow to Adam, and Adam looked down to him.

"Fine. We'll help you, but we can't guarantee that we'll get her back, y'know? Those bandits killed some of our people, and hopefully we can get a little payback." Adam decided, looking to Nero. Nero nodded to him, as a sign of forgiveness, after all they had just gotten into a huge fight.

A few hours later..

"Look, I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean it...I'm just.." Nero said, apologizing. Adam glared at him.

"I killed my foster father." Adam confessed. He had never told anyone before. Nero was shocked at Adam's confession, he didn't know a thing about Adam's past, just that everyone in his family was gone. He had nobody.

"Jesus, why?" Nero asked, Adam glared at him again.

"He was a fucking prick." Adam replied. Nero looked to the ground, and noticed a scar on his upper arm. He had a sleeveless shirt he had recently acquired, and that scar...Nero was curious.

"How'd ya get that?" Nero asked. Adam saw what he was staring at, and it took him a few seconds to respond.

"I think I cut myself on accident." Adam said, lying. That wasn't how he got the cut. Not at all.

Eight Years Ago

"Are you serious? I don't have a sister." Adam said, shrugging. He had just found he had a sister. A fucking sister.

"Look, Adam. It's what it says, alright?" The police officer said. The officer's name was John Duke.

"How old is she?" Adam asked, as he held a picture of his supposed sister. She had curly blonde hair, that went down to her shoulder, and she looked to be maybe around my age.

"She's fourteen. Would you like to meet her?" Duke said, gently pushing the photo towards me, offering for me to keep. Adam nodded. Adam was seventeen years old, two new fosters parent was taking care of him, and these parents were much better than the other foster father. The one he had killed. Duke smiled and he walked off, and Adam just sat there waiting, patting his knees.

Day 156

"How far is it?" Adam asked Matthew. He didn't seem to talk much, and Adam felt a bit suspicious of his behavior.

"Just...a little up north." Matthew replied, breaking up his words a little bit.

"Adam, he's acting weird. We should leave." Nero whispered. Adam had the same suspicions, they two of them stopped and Matthew noticed.

"I'm sorry." Matthew said as Adam and Nero immediately blacked out.

"I did what you said, now let me and my daughter go!" Matthew said, backing up as Thomas came out of the shadows.

"You did good work, Matthew." Thomas said, pulling out a small knife and he lunged at Matthew, stabbing him in the lower abdomen. Matthew groaned in pain as he kicked Matthew, the knife yanked out of his abdomen.

"Put the three of them in my personal cabin. Where the hell is Ava?" Thomas called out. A woman that had long brown hair, and she had dirt on her face and on her arms, she had a white tank top that showed off her tan skin. She also had army pants that had the labels U.S. Army

"I'm here.." Ava said, gulping.

"I need your sweet ass in bed with me. Got it?" Thomas ordered. Ava nodded, a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Why the fuck are you crying? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING!?" Thomas yelled, slapping Ava in the face, knocking her down on the ground.

"Hey, that's enough!" A man said walking over. He was apart of Thomas' thugs.

"Fuck off, Lawrence. This isn't any of your business." Thomas growled, he then pointed to Ava.

"Don't even think about it." Thomas warned her, as she tried to move for her gun.

"Don't be an asshole. Leave her alone." Lawrence said, trying to convince him. Thomas laughed for a few good seconds.

"Okay, but only because I like your guts. Get up, Ava. I'm gonna fuck you dirty next time we're in a room together." Thomas chuckled and he walked off. Lawrence pulled up Ava.

"You alright?" Lawrence asked, concerned. Ava nodded as she grabbed Adam's unconscious body, and Lawrence grabbed Nero's body.

"Who's gonna take Matthew?" Lawrence asked.


	30. (3-10) Chapter 30

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 30**

Ava looked to her wall, she had a private room that was given by Thomas. She hated the bastard, he only wanted to fuck her whenever he could. Ava was tired of it. Thomas hasn't actually fucked her yet, and if he had tried, Ava would make a move to kill him. But it was too dangerous to do it, not if she wanted to loose her closest friends that were here.

"You coming? We have to sort out the new prisoners." Spark said, knocking on Ava's door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Spark." Ava replied, resting on her bunk bed. She had an extra bed but nobody else slept with her. She hated bringing in innocent people, just like the group with a little girl. She wanted to take the innocent people and leave.

"What's she doing?" Liam whispered to Spark.

"Who knows? She said she'll be out in a minute." Spark said.

"A minute, huh?" Liam chuckled as he grabbed her waist.

"Such a flirt." Spark chuckled as they ran off into Liam's room. There was another knock on the down, he slightly opened the door to see Ava sitting on the edge of the bed. Ava turned to see David peaking into the room.

"Hey, Thomas wants us interview the new people. I got Nero, you get Adam, alright?" David asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Ava said, nodding.

"You alright?" David asked.

"Bale, fuck off. I'm not in the best move." Ava replied, harshly.

"Okay, sorry. Just I want you to know you can talk to me. See you." David said, nodding to Ava as a goodbye.

_Let's get this over with_, Ava thought as she got and grabbed her assault rifle and walked out the door. She walked down the stairs, and saw women working on crops, kids digging graves for a few dead bodies. Men were carrying guns and patrolling the camp. It was a huge camp, full of food, water, medicine, and other supplies. The leadership was horrible and cruel, but it was a safe place. They had gotten equipment from FEMA camps. She thought it must be the most advanced setup considering it was only 5 months into the apocalypse. Ava walked down the stairs, it was a few floors of stairs. They had light, everything pretty much. She was wearing a white tank top that she also wore when she caught the two men from the woods. She had military pants that she had gotten from her old home. She was an ex-military soldier. She never told anyone back when she was apart of the community-like place she had.

"Ava. He's in here." Amanda Weiss said, pointing to a cargo box. They had several cargo boxes. Not everyone in the entire camp knew they had people held prisoner. It was cruel, and she wanted to put a stop to it. Ava nodded as saying 'thanks' and she opened the cargo door. She saw Adam. The man looked like he just woke up from getting knocked out. He had medium brown hair that started to get shaggy, also had a short boxed beard, and he had blue eyes, and he was rather tan, he wore a sleeveless black shirt, just plain dark black, and blue jeans. He was tied to a kitchen chair, and there was a wooden table in front of him. Ava rested the assault rifle down on the ground, sitting in the chair across from her.

"Hello, Adam, is it?" Ava asked, nervous about the 'interview' with this new guy.

"Who the fuck are you people?" Adam said, his voice a little weak.

"I'm Ava. Nice to meet you." Ava said with an awkward smile.

"Cut the fucking bullshit. What do you want? Are you with Thomas?" Adam growled.

"Look. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to be with Thomas. If it was in my power, I'd let you all go." Ava responded, laying her hands on the wooden table.

"Aren't you thoughtful? If you don't wanna be with the fucker, why the fuck are you!?" Adam began to yell. Ava tried to hush him.

"Ridiculous. Where's Nero? The guy I was with?" Adam demanded.

"He's with my friend, David Bale. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, and he's not going to hurt him." Ava replied, trying to calm Adam down a bit.

"Are you afraid of him? Thomas?" Adam asked. Ava stayed silent for a minute. It wasn't that she was afraid, it was just that Thomas had the power to kill everyone she knew and loved. His goons had already killed her fiancee, and a few of her friends. She could kill Amanda, Devyn, David, John Kozlov, Nick, Liam, Spark, everyone she knew. She couldn't let that happen. She thought of breaking out too, but that didn't work. There were complications.

"No. If I killed him, his bandits would kill everyone I knew." Ava confessed, frowning.

"What's your name again?" Adam asked.

"Ava Mitchell. How about you?" Ava smiled.

"Your um, fiancee is dead. I found his body...Alex?" Adam said, recalling back to when they found the Equipment Center, back when Lilly was in charge.

"I know. I watched him die in front of me. I barely got out of that place alive. Thomas' bandits attacked us." Ava explained, shedding a tear remembering those moments.

"I'm sorry, Ava. It couldn't have been easy. Look, just help us get out of here, and we can take out Thomas together. Me and Nero can do it, it's just...we'll have to come up with a plan.." Adam suggested.

"No. It's too risky. I don't wanna put you in danger." Ava replied.

"We don't even know each other. Who gives a shit? I'll take him out. He has to pay for what he did. You won't have to pay the price. Me and Nero will take the blame. Not you." Adam explained. Ava sighed.

"I'm sorry, no." Ava said, after a few seconds of license.

"...Well, then I'm sorry about this." Adam said as he broke the ropes that tied him to the chair. He had a pocket knife in his shoes, he put that in there in case the thing with Matthew, he grabbed Ava's neck, beginning to choke her. Ava tried to claw his hands of her neck, Ava looked at him while she tried to get air through her lungs. Ava gagged as Adam squeezed her throat harder and harder. Adam didn't wanna do this, but he had no choice. Adam looked into her eyes and saw how scared she was. How she was just a victim, just like him. He let go of her neck, sitting back into the chair.

"I'm - I'm..." Adam began to say, but Ava coughed to regain her breath. Adam noticed the assault rifle and he got up out of the chair and grabbed the assault rifle from her.

"I didn't mean to - Fuck, I'm going to kill Thomas and all his bandits. You aren't going to stop me." Adam said as he saw that Ava had rope sticking out of her jean pockets. Adam reached for it, but David pointed the gun to Adam.

"Hey, put it down, kid!" David said, as he shut the cargo box.

"Oh, for fucks' sake!" Adam backed up, and pointed the assault rifle at David.

"No! Put - Put it - down!" Ava said, as she coughed between her words. Adam had choked her hard, because she had red all over her neck.

"Did he hurt you, Ava?" David said. Adam cocked the assault rifle

"I'm about to shoot you, kid. So I'd advise you to put the goddamn gun down!" David yelled, moving closer to shoot Adam. David was about to shoot, but then he had cocked the assault rifle, and Ava jumped in front of David's aim.

"What the hell are you doing, get out of the way!" David said, nudging Ava to move. Ava coughed, and croaked 'No' Ava pulled out her pistol that rested into her army pants, and cocked it towards David.

"You let him go." Ava croaked, slowly getting her voice back. David lowered his gun.

"That's right. Bring Nero in here, and give him your gun, GOT IT!?" Adam ordered.

"The hell I will!" David growled. Ava glared at David, and he just nodded. He walked out of the cargo box, and he pulled Nero inside. Adam nodded to him, and he nodded back. David gave the assault rifle over to Nero.

"Let's go kill that motherfucker." Nero said as Adam and Nero walked out. David pulled the pistol out of Ava's hand, and shot at Nero and Adam.

"NO!" Ava yelled as she tackled David to the ground. Adam was hit, and he fell to the ground.

"Fuck, Adam! You son of a bitch!" Nero turned around and shot at David. David ducked out of the way.

"What the fucking fuck is going on here!?" Thomas yelled, coming out of his office. It was the tallest place in the whole community. Thomas noticed Adam and Nero down on the ground. Nero spotted him and fired at him. He hit him in the shoulder.

"Fucking idiot." Ava said, pushing David out of the way. Adam got up, he was shot in the shoulder. Thankfully not fatal. Adam grabbed the assault rifle that he dropped when he was shot, and started firing at Thomas' goons.

"These guys aren't bandits. Just fucking survival of the fittest nuts.." Nero said.

"Get to the armory!" Adam yelled, groaning at his wound. He pointed to a big sign that said 'A.R.M.O.R.Y.' it was a grey small shack, the two of them ran over to it, but they were shot at by a few goons.

"Cover me!" Adam ordered.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Nero argued. Adam kept running, and Nero provided covering fire. They reached the armory, and they noticed about seven men in there. The two of them opened fire on all of them, killing them instantly.

"This is fucking suicide." Nero said.

"We'll see." Adam replied as he grabbed some military equipment.

"I'm gonna feel fat as fuck wearing this...god damn it." Nero muttered, as he started to put stuff on.

"You put it on, I'll cover you. Then it'll be my turn." Adam said.

"Whatever." Nero muttered, getting changed in front of a guy wasn't exactly what he would hoped for. Ava and David walked in. Adam cocked the gun towards David.

"Calm down. Trust us." Ava said, raising her hands.

"I trust you. I don't trust him. He shot me." Adam replied, pointing the gun towards David.

"He didn't know. I explained it to him, he's a good guy." Ava said.

"You enjoying the view, asshole?" Nero said to David, spotting him changing into the military equipment.

"Alright, you go now." Nero said as he traded places with Adam, him changing into military equipment. Nero looked to Ava and saw the red marks over her neck.

"Hey, did you choke her, Adam?" Nero said, referencing to her neck.

"Y-Yeah. I - uh, " Adam began to say, he regretted it.

"Don't worry about it." Ava replied, frowning. David gave Adam a dirty look. Adam glared back at him. Nero winked to Ava. He didn't understand himself. He had pretty much just lost Sonya, and he's already flirting with this new girl. He felt horrible.

"Do you have anyone else here?" Adam asked, as he put on a chest plate.

"We recently got a group. We had to attack an RV to get them, goddamn it, there was kids." David explained.

"Where are they!?" Adam questioned as he went over to David and pushed him against the wall.

"Okay, look, we'll get the, out of there for you, alright!? I just can't promise their safety, okay?" David said, trying to break free of Adam's grip.

"Was there a girl named Sonya there?" Nero asked.

"Sorry, no." David replied. Nero frowned.

"Let them loose, and bring them here! There is plenty of guns for them all to have! DO IT NOW! Get your people too, Ava." Adam nodded to Ava. Ava and David ran out of the armory. The goons weren't even coming for them. Are they hiding? Waiting for the two men to come out?

"This is a trap, Adam." Nero said.

"No. I trust Ava." Adam replied. Nero rolled his eyes. Gunshot noises were blazing in the air, Adam took a look outside to see Kenny, Lee, Manny, Larry, Frankie, Rose, Clementine, Carly, Ben, David, Ava and Beatrice, Matthew and his daughter, Cynthia, and two other girls running out towards the armory.

"Great, tons of people in our group. Again." Nero sighed. Shots were fired towards them. The two new girls were Amanda and Devyn, they fired at the goons.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Thomas yelled. Frankie was shot in the back, he fell to the ground, groaning.

"No, Frankie!" Beatrice yelled as she went back and pulled him up. He got up, but he was shot once again.

"BEATRICE, MOVE YOUR ASS!" Kenny yelled. Frankie groaned as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

"No..." Beatrice weeped as she dropped his lifeless body and ran inside the armory.

"You guys made it..." Adam smiled.

"Let's move! There's a back door here!" David yelled as he kicked open the back door to the armory.

"This way, Clementine! Don't look back! Just keep running!" Lee ordered, everyone got a gun except for the children.

"Let's get the hell outta dodge." Adam said, following David and Ava.

**Later that night**

The group stayed at a campfire. Everyone was exhausted of the brutality that was used against them. They were all thankful to be out of there alive. They all were getting ready to go to sleep. Adam figured he'd check on everyone in the group. Adam walked over to Lee and Clementine.

"Lee, can I talk to you for a second?" Adam asked. Lee nodded, he got up and they talked away from Clementine.

"It's good to see you, man. I - I thought me and Nero would never found our way back." Adam frowned.

"I'm sorry we abandoned you. You were fighting Thomas, and we just took off." Lee apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It all worked out in the end, hmm?" Adam smiled.

"I'm sorry about Lilly. I know you two were a bit close. I mean, I hope I wasn't wrong about that, I thought you guys were kind of - you know.." Lee suggested, shrugging.

"I liked her. I guess. This isn't any time for that stuff, now." Adam replied.

"Hey, it's one of the few good things left in this damn world, you don't have to focus on survival every minute of the damn day. I - uh, I kinda like Carley." Lee confessed, nervously. Adam chuckled, and patted him on the back.

"Go for it, man." Adam smiled.

"Eh, I don't know. Anyways, nice talking to you, man. Me and Clem are fine." Lee said, walking off and sitting down next to Clementine.

Adam walked over to Kenny.

"Look, Ken - I'm - I heard about your wife and son." Adam said.

"Just - don't. Go talk to someone you care about." Kenny growled. Adam scoffed and just walked off to Manny.

"Man, I'm so glad I found you guys. I don't know why I didn't turn back when I left..." Manny sighed.

"Same thing probably woulda happened. Where's Daniel and Beth? Do you know?" Adam asked. He didn't forget about them. He had just wondered if they had made it out.

"I found them. Beth didn't make it. Daniel lost it. I left him behind, I'm not proud of it." Manny said, frowning.

"Damn it. Don't beat yourself up about it.." Adam said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to you later, okay? I don't feel that good." Manny replied. Adam thought of going to talk to Larry, but he was just sitting alone and figured he shouldn't go over there. Adam saw Rose. He walked over to Rose.

"It's been a long time. How are you, Rose?" Adam asked.

"None of you tried to help me. Tried to fucking find me. Thanks a fucking lot for that." Rose growled, the Rose that Adam remembered would never say something like that.

"I...I couldn't -" Adam didn't know what to say. He missed her, but he also forgot that nobody even tried to find her, or even think about her. He felt horribly about that.

"Just fucking leave me alone." Rose growled, walking away from Adam. Adam walked over to Carley.

"Hey, Carley." Adam greeted.

"Adam, it's good to see you. You saved us all." Carley smiled, putting her hand on my arm. Adam didn't like this. Usually when a woman touched his arm, it turned into rough sex, well that was the past, and Lee was already liking her.

"It wasn't me. It was David and Ava. They saved me. They saved you. They saved us all." Adam said, not taking credit. Carley still smiled. Adam felt awkward because Lee was one of his best friends, and it would just seem like a douche move that Carley would even like him, the monster he was. Oh wait, she didn't know. She couldn't know. Nobody could know.

"I just thought I'd check up on you. I've gotta check up on everyone else. We'll catch up soon, alright?" Adam said, going over to David and Ava.

"Ava, look - I'm..." Adam began, but Ava just smiled and put her hand up towards him.

"Don't worry about it. You just wanted to save your friends. I don't know why I was so scared to just kill Thomas and leave with my friends. Well, not all of my friends wanted to go with. You made it look so easy." Ava frowned. Adam leaned in to Ava, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're free of him. They made their decision." Adam said. Ava smiled, and David just interrupted their conversation.

"I'm David Bale. I'm sorry I shot you." David said, apologetic and he shook Adam's hand. Adam forgot he was shot in the shoulder. He couldn't feel it at all. It didn't even bleed at all, and he didn't even put pressure on it, it just stopped bleeding on its own.

"Nice to meet you, uh, David.. those two girls you have with you? Are they friendly?" Adam asked.

"Yes. I've been with them through everything." Ava said. Adam nodded.

"Thought I'd check up on you guys, I'll talk to you later." Adam said as he walked off.

"Alright, the plan is that we head back to that train and get it running! That way we can get to Savannah!" Kenny yelled out.

"Sounds good." Lee said. Adam didn't hear anything about a trip to Savannah. I guess that was the plan.

**Next time on The Walking Dead...**

_My body is a cage...that keeps from dancing, with the ones I love..._

"There's more to him than you think, Ava." David said, referencing to Adam.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Ava said, watching Adam.

_But my mind holds the key..._

"You just don't fucking get it, do you!? He's not who he says he is!" David yells to Ava.

"What the hell are you doing, Adam?" Beatrice asks, looking at Adam holding a bloody knife, while he is covered in blood himself.


	31. EPISODE FOUR: AROUND EVERY CORNER

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 31**

**Episode 4 begins! Probably my favorite Episode to write. I got big things planned for this one.**

"There's something we all need to figure out. It's how we are going to survive this! If we are at each others throats, we're never going to make it! So fucking put a sock in it!" Ian Hawkins yelled, the man was a leader to these people, he really didn't like controlling this group, but he had to, it was the only way to survive. Some of the group members didn't even believe he was fit enough to the lead the group, he was forty-seven after all. He was still a tough son of a bitch.

"He's right! Not with the vulgarity, but.. we have to stick together to survive!" Leroy Paul Cufferman said, the man had lose his wife and son to those walkers a few months back. He hasn't been the same since.

"I don't really see the problem here. If they don't want to follow the rules, then they can leave!" Davison yelled.

"They won't be safe out there." Samantha Hawkins said, she was the fifteen-year old daughter to Ian. They had been through everything together. Ian spent more time with her after her mother's death. Ian has kept her alive this long and he'll continue to do so.

"Look, we don't have to argue about this anymore. It's settled." Tera Michaels said, trying to calm the situation. The group had been at each other's throats every single day. Ian was tired of it. It never seemed to reach an end.

"Go to sleep, all y'all." Ian ordered, walking off. Samantha followed him. Ian walked into his tent, and Samantha did too.

"You don't have to be so rude to them, Dad." Samantha said, trying to calm her father down. He was a rather angry person, and the daughter was hoping to change that. He's been that way ever since Mom died. It's gotten worse as the apocalypse went on.

"They don't listen, Sam. Not like you do." Ian growled, rubbing his face and sighed.

"Make them listen. Be gentler. Don't just scream at them with F-Bombs.." Samantha said. Ian rolled his eyes and laid down on his small bed, and Sam just dropped it and did the same. They both said Goodnight to each other.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Luke asked, confused.

"What? Why do you care?" Harjit replied, harshly.

"It's just - this is the goddamn zombie apocalypse, what do you expect to find on the computer?" Luke replied. Harjit Singh was a computer nerd, in Luke's dictionary. The two didn't normally get along, but they had to share a tent together. They didn't even have anything in common, how could they even become friends?

"You never know. At least it works." Harjit argued back.

"H - just freakin' work on it tomorrow, it's like 3:30 AM, man." Luke suggested. Harjit just shook his head. Luke gave up and went to sleep.

"Oooh...slow down..slow down.." Tera groaned, she was eight months pregnant, and soon to give birth. She hated being pregnant, she's even said it in her sleep.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You just have to stop running around. You're almost due to give birth, Tera." Lisa tried to convince her to stop doing work. She didn't wanna feel useless.

"Fine. I guess I can relax for a few days..." Tera sighed, laying on her bed. Lisa gave her a few pills and some water to swallow them down.

Amber Romero was a twenty-two year old used-to-be waitress, but now she was a survivalist. She wasn't proud of her past, always going home with young guys and girls who gave her a tip. She felt like a prostitute. Davison and Amber had gotten into a relationship recently, she didn't like to seem like she was just going with any guy or girl she saw. But Davison was different, cared for her. Amber moaned as Davison thrusted in her, they tried to make as less noise as possible. Amber asked him to stop.

"What's wrong?" Davison asked, panting heavily.

"I'm just - I'm...I don't know. I don't feel well." Amber replied, panting heavily as well. She liked having sex with Davison, but tonight just wasn't the night.

"Okay, that's fine. I thought it was pretty hot." Davison chuckled.

"It was. Trust me. It's just, I can't stop thinking about the group." Amber replied, frowning.

"I understand. Good night." Davison said, awkwardly as they both tried to fall asleep.

"Hey, you should get some sleep, man." Leroy said to Jamie. He was keeping watch for the night. He was always the one keeping watch. Leroy didn't know what was going on with Jamie. He was the newest arrival to the group.

"I'm fine." Jamie replied. The two of them didn't really talk much, but hell the two of them talked more than Jamie talked to anyone else. He didn't get why he was so anti-social.

"I see you keeping watch all-night, every night. C'mon, just give it a rest." Leroy said, trying to get him to abandon his post.

**Part 2**

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Manny said, pulling out a large butcher knife. He was about to skin a rabbit. They were hunting in the woods for whatever they could find. Scraping to get by was pretty much what they had to do, especially with a larger group. The two of them were tired of having almost twenty people in a group. Manny liked everyone in the group, well some were debatable.

"If we can eat it, then it'll have to do." Adam replied, scratching his stubbly chin. He had recently shaved five days ago, when they had escaped Thomas' camp of freakin' wonders.

"I mean it's good, but we should at least find at least two or three more." Manny said, examining his surroundings.

"I agree. One isn't enough to fill all nineteen of us." Adam replied. Manny nodded, skinning the rabbit. A few minutes passed, and they kept on going.

"How do you feel about the new people?" Adam asked, the six new people were Matthew and his daughter, Amanda, Devyn, David and Ava.

"I don't know. Didn't you say Matthew led you and Nero into Thomas' place? I would have been pissed as hell." Manny said.

"He was just trying to get his daughter back." Adam said. He was mad at first, but he understood why he did it. To be honest, he would have done the same thing if Cynthia was his daughter.

"I guess I wouldn't understand.." Manny replied. Adam noticed his reply.

"Why's that?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, I don't have a daughter. Just a sister..or did." Manny sighed, a tear falling down his eye.

"Really? A sister?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she had an amazing heart. She suffered from sickle-cell anemia." Manny answered, Adam didn't know what the disease was, but he didn't wanna interrupt asking what it was.

"I tried my best to get money to pay her treatment...I went to the National Guard..my parents weren't there for her, and I wasn't there for her. She died." Manny said, with full regret in his voice. Adam felt really bad for him.

**Six Years Ago**

"Just be careful. I just got this place a few days ago, don't touch anything." Adam ordered. His little sister, he had only learned he had a sister two years ago. Her name was Mallorie, and she was a nine year old girl. Adam loved her, but she was also a little pain the ass.

"Can we go to the pool?" Mallorie asked, pressing her hands together as some form of begging.

"How about tomorrow? I got to head to work. Alright?" Adam said, grabbing his suit case. He didn't have a job. He had one profession that he did almost every day. Mallorie couldn't know about it though. For all she knows, he could own a Donut Shop.

"Okay.." Mallorie sighed in disappointment. She walked up the stairs to her room. Adam walked out the door and got inside his Red 2001 Chevy Impala. He didn't love it, but it was what he had. He had one destination to go to. He opened his suit case, and knives, guns, and case files were in his suitcase.

"Tanner Tovar, you're going down." Adam said as he shut the suitcase, driving off to his destination.

**Two hours later**

"There you are." Adam spotted Tanner Tovar walking to his car. He had a plan to kidnap him and deal with him his own way. Tanner got into his car, and started the car. He had stopped at a Hardware store, where he walked out with a few hammers. He was intending to do some serious damage to someone. Adam followed Tanner, keeping distance to not rise suspicion. He's done this several times, so he knew what he was doing. They kept driving when Tanner stopped at an apartment. He walked inside, busting the lock of the apartment with the newly bought hammer. Adam opened his suitcase, grabbing a medium knife, sharp as sharp can be. Tanner successfully broke into the house, gripping the hammer. Luckily, there wasn't any other people in there that he could kill. Adam sneaked up to the house, walking slow and steady, trying to refrain from making noises from his feet. Fortunately, there wasn't many people around to see him. It took him two whole hours to finally get a hold of this guy. Adam put on his black latex gloves, so he didn't leave a trace behind from what he was about to do. He sneaked inside the house and saw Tanner rummaging through the shelves of the small apartment. The apartment floor was dirty, and full of clothes and empty bottles and rotten food. Adam sneaked up the guy still rummaging through the shelves like he was in some sort of hurry, Adam reached him, gripping the knife and then he slashed the knife on his neck, slitting it. Tanner gagged as blood dripped out of his neck, Adam laid him back, gripping the knife once more to finish one last hit to end his suffering. Adam went down with the knife, and Tanner let out a final gasp as he finally died out, his life drifting away. Adam walked out sneakily, and back to his car. He got back in the car, starting the engine and grabbing Tanner's case file. He had a red sharpie and he had marked DECEASED on the case file. The man has killed thirteen people in an explosion, and he was never put behind bars because of the insufficent evidence. Justice has been served, Adam thought.

Adam didn't have time for another kill, since he had about thirteen case files that needed to be carried out. He looked through his finished case files. Adam has killed fifty-three people. He was a serial killer. He had to keep that secret to those around him. He drove back home.

**Present Day**

"I'm sorry, man. I had a sister too..." Adam sighed. Remembering what happened to her.

"What happened to her?" Manny asked.

"She died. A man killed her. And I killed him." Adam confessed. He had never told anyone he had killed a man before the apocalypse. It just happened to slip out.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, man...I - I, uhm.." Manny regretted asking. Adam put his hand on his shoulder.

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!" A voice called out. It sounded like Matthew's.

"FUCK, let's go!" Manny yelled, gripping his knife, running towards the noise.

"Don't be afraid, Cynthia! Don't be afraid!" Matthew said to Cynthia, she had a gun in her hand, and a walker was almost about to bite Matthew.

"Oh shit!" Adam yelled as he gripped his handgun, and the walker finally took control of Matthew and bit him in the neck.

"No, DAD!" Cynthia cried as she shot at the walker, but missed and hit the walker's shoulder. Adam fired at the walker, killing it.

"No..." Manny gasped. Adam kneeled down to Matthew's body, and he gurgled out words.

"Take...care...of...my...girl." Matthew let out his final words as he gurgled out blood.

"...I will." Adam whispered, confused on how fast that happened. Manny pulled Cynthia away from Matthew's body. Adam cocked his gun and then shot Matthew in the head, so he wouldn't come back.

"Jesus..." Adam sighed. He's seen many people die. Some by his own hand, before the apocalypse. He was a monster, but he still had feelings. Or at least he thought so.

_Why do you kill, Adam?_ His sister, Mallorie's voice said. He hasn't ever heard her voice in his head.

_I only kill to get rid of bad people. You know that._ Adam replied in his head. Adam shut Matthew's eyes and got up and walked off. What the hell were they doing out here?

"We better get back to camp. The group will be wondering what happened..." Manny said, with an empty voice. Adam nodded. This world is fucked.

**Jamie**

"Alrighty, then." Leroy said, walking off. Jamie spotted a few guys around the camp, and he wanted to make sure that they didn't do anything hasty. Jamie knew Leroy was a horrible watch dog.

"C'mon, you sumbitches." Jamie muttered.


	32. (4-2) Chapter 32

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 32**

For the past three days, the group has been walking, running, jogging. Kenny's plan was to get to a train that had recently discovered, and that they were planning to take off, but the rest of the group didn't want to leave everyone else behind, and they started searching, and that's when Thomas attacked them, the RV flipped over, and blew into flames. The only person who wasn't captured by Thomas, was Sonya. She got away, but left the pearl necklace behind, covered in blood. Nero had given it to her one day, and that began everything for the two of them. Nero acts like she never existed. No doubt he was holding some emotions back, but he acts like she never meant anything to him. Adam knew that wasn't true, and he understood why. Nero wasn't an emotional person. Not that he saw, anyways.

They were closing in on the position, they had just passed the burned RV. The group had plenty of food to get by for the next few days, they had spotted a huge deer area, that gave them quite a few deer to survive on. Nobody really talked for a straight twenty minutes. It was a weird silence, they were all walking. There must have been alot of thinking. Kenny practically declared himself the leader of the group, no more power struggles, with Lilly gone, it was Kenny's way. Nobody really stood up, except for a select few. Lee always kept his eyes on Clementine, which Adam admired him about that. He was a good man, looking after everyone in the group. Kenny was a different story. Ever since Adam had that awkward talk with Carley, she seemed to talk to Lee more, Adam guessed that she saw that Adam didn't really want to get involved with her, or maybe he was wrong, that wasn't what she intended at all. Who knows, but he didn't really care anymore. He didn't wanna get romantically involved with anybody, and he had no problem with anyone else in the group getting romantically involved.

"How much left?" Clementine asked.

"We're close." Kenny replied. Clementine sighed, her feet must have been tired, as was Adam's.

"Okay, listen everyone." Kenny stopped. Everyone stopped at his words. This should be interesting, Adam thought.

"Now this is it. I know some people aren't keen on this train ride. If you want to leave, do it now. This is it. Your decision." Kenny announced.

"So what it's gonna be?" Kenny asked. He placed his hands on his hips, and moved over and formed a line. Kenny said that there was going to be two lines, one line for the people who are going to go, and a line for people who want to stay and go on the train ride.

Lee, Kenny, Clementine, Carley, Ben, Beatrice went over to the stay line, where Kenny was also at. Adam had the decision to leave, start over. But he felt he belong with Kenny and Lee and Clementine. Adam sighed heavily and walked over to the stay line, standing right next to Beatrice. Manny did the same. Nero also did too. After nobody moved for a second, it seemed as if that was the stay group. Larry looked angry as always and crossed his arms. He started to back up, and it seems like that was his decision. He didn't really like the old man, but he felt sorry for him. He just missed Lilly. Ava and David joined the 'Stay' Line.

"I think Cynthia should come with us." Amanda said as she stood next to Devyn and held her hand out for Cynthia to come with. Adam didn't want her to go. He wanted her to come on the train, but he stayed quiet and waited to see what she wanted to do. She looked down to the ground, her tears were still there, seeing the walkers just rip her father apart like nothing. Cynthia walked over to Amanda and Devyn. Adam was disappointed, but it was her decision. Rose went by Larry, Devyn, Amanda and Cynthia. And just like that, five people departing from the group.

"You understand there isn't any comin' back from this?" Kenny asked. They all nodded.

"We wish you guys the best of luck." Adam finally said. Kenny nodded and then turned around and started walking towards the train. Adam hated this. He didn't wanna split up from everyone else. At least the majority of the group was going on the train. He wanted to still look for Daniel and Sonya. If they were even alive, that is.

"Now, Me and Lee are gonna focus on getting this thing working, you all sit and relax while we get it working, alright!?" Kenny said. Everyone didn't respond, but nodded. Kenny and Lee climbed into the train, walking into the main door.

"Man, this is really happening, huh?" Manny said, sitting on a log and placing his handbag down on the ground.

"I guess. Y'know, it's not that bad of an idea, actually. Just fucking plow through walkers. Damn, that'd be great." Nero chuckled.

"Right. I had this little plastic riding lawn mower when I was about five or six, and I used to run over a bunch of ants with it, my Mother always called me a weird child, but it was fun. I guess this will be just like old times, I suppose." Manny said, smiling. That's the first time I've seen the two of them talking and actually getting along.

"I miss Duck." Clementine muttered, crying a bit. Carley comforted her by wrapping her arm around her.

"I know, sweetie. I know." Carley said. Adam decided he might as well talk to everyone, see how they were doing. Adam walked over to Ben.

"Hey, Ben." Adam greeted him, and the young teenager nodded.

"Hey, uh - Adam. What's up?" Ben greeted back.

"Just looking to see where everyone's at." Adam said.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Uhm, I'm good." Ben said, awkwardly. Adam nodded, and walked over to Beatrice. He never really got to know her too well, it was just simple 'Hi' and 'Hello' between the two of them.

"Hey, Adam. How you doing?" Beatrice greeted him.

"Just trying to see how everyone's doing." Adam replied.

"I'm doing good. Just I wish that we all stayed together." Beatrice gave her opinion. Adam agreed with her, maybe he didn't like all the people in the group but they shouldn't have split up.

"Me and you both, Beatrice. So...I never really got to ask this but: What did you do before the dead decided to start walking?" Adam asked, taking an interest in her past.

"I worked at a Nursing Home. Not much fun, but it's what I decided to do. My mother was there, until she passed away three years before this started. Everytime I looked at an older woman, I'd think of my mother and want to cry. And my father, died when I was young. Didn't even know him, Mom was all I had." Beatrice explained.

"Damn, that's rough. I'm sorry." Adam said.

"Thanks. What did you do, Adam?" Beatrice asked.

*You mean besides being a serial killer?* Adam thought to himself.

"I worked for Lincoln Financial Group. Back in Nebraska, I worked there for about three or so years, then I came to Georgia to meet up with my -" Adam stopped when he remembered running into his young sister.

"It's okay, you don't have to..." Beatrice began to say, when Adam decided to continue.

"I met with my sister, who I didn't even know until that day when I arrived in Georgia. I spent about two years with her, when some guy did a drive-by shooting in my street, and she just happened to be there, and she was shot. Shot and killed." Adam explained.

"Damn, fuck. I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't mean to -" Beatrice was interrupted by Adam one more time.

"Don't worry about it. I - I gotta go." Adam said, not wanting to talk to Beatrice any longer. It wasn't her fault for being curious but he couldn't think about his little sister that he lost. He lied about working in Nebraska, he'd been living in Macon his whole life. He worked as a construction worker, and serial killer on the sides. He thought people would eventually find out about him, because only a few people knew of what he did. Now they were even dead or missing, or alive - hopefully not. The apocalypse happened right when he was about to go to prison. Luckily for him, huh?

Adam looked to see Kenny and Lee standing inside the train, and Kenny didn't exactly seem that sad about his family's death, he had heard that Duck was bitten and Katjaa had killed herself. Adam looked to Ava and David, who seemed to be whispering to each other, not knowing why.

"Why are you guys whispering?" Adam questioned.

"We don't need to yell out our private conversations, regardless if you do." David retorted.

"Stop." Ava put his hand on his arm.

"Are you guys together or something?" Adam questioned. David laughed.

"No. That's in the past." David said, as Ava just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well.. I just wanted to see how you two were doing.." Adam sighed.

"How thoughtful of you." David gave him a smirk.

"I'm fine. How about you, Adam?" Ava replied, rolling her eyes at David's remark. Adam looked at her neck, a little bit red still.

"God..I'm still sorry about that." Adam sighed. Ava shrugged.

"I would have done the same thing to be honest." Ava admitted.

"I don't think you would." Adam replied.

"Y'know, I'm still sorry I shot you. How's that feel, anyways?" David asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, fuck you." Adam replied, harshly. David laughed as Ava smacked David's arm. Adam walked over to Manny and Nero.

"Hey, Adam." Manny greeted him.

"Hey, uh - Adam, you ever think we'll find Sonya?" Nero asked.

"Yeah. I do." Adam replied.

"Well then your a fuckin' idiot." Nero yelled. He noticed that he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand, as if he was trying to hide it or something.

"How can you say that? You don't believe we'll find her?" Adam questioned. Carley covered Clem's ears, since he yelled pretty loudly, and the two of them were right next to Manny and Nero.

"Nero, you should probably stop drinking." Manny ordered.

"Oh, so your the boss now? I thought Mustache Man was the fucking boss. Well, that's a nice change! And to all of you! We are all gonna die, sooner or later! Just lettin' ya know that!" Nero yelled, as he drank a bit more. Adam reached for the bottle, and yanked it out of his mouth. Nero spit in his direction, and a small amount of spit landed on his black jacket.

"Sonya' dead, man. I know that for sure. Now give me back the fucking bottle." Nero ordered. Adam sighed and grabbed Nero by the arm, dragging him away to behind the train.

"ADAM..." Manny said, beginning to go after him. He got into the boxcar, and threw Nero out the other side, and Adam got out the boxcar, and punched Nero in the face a few times.

"Get your shit together, you fucking worthless sack of shit. YOU HEAR ME!?" Adam yelled.

"You fucked her, didn't you? You always came to her room in the middle of the nights. You fucked her, huh!?" Nero yelled back.

"Shut the fuck up! You're fucking drunk!" Adam said, throwing another punch. Nero groaned as he spit out blood.

"Come back over here when you're done being a prick." Adam growled as he walked back over to the logs, where Manny followed.

"Hey - Ad.." Manny began to say, when he was cut off by Adam.

"Leave me be." Adam growled.


	33. (4-3) Chapter 33

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 33**

He kept walking. His feet felt like they were going to pop off, but he had no other choice. Keep moving. Just keep on moving. No matter how fucking tiresome that was in his mind. He had recently shaved his red beard, and his hair was cut short. He had cleaned himself up after splitting up with Manny. It had been about nine days since he split up with Manny. He wondered if Manny had ever found the group. He regretted his behavior, after losing Beth, he lost it. He wanted to find him again and apologize. He couldn't find them. Daniel looked at his map, and pointed his finger to a town named 'Jamestown'

_Creative_ Daniel muttered, rolling his eyes. He didn't have any more duct tape around his sleeves and jeans. He had to find a store that had duct tape. He still had the same clothing he had the night Beth died. He could still kind of see her blood on his black hoodie. He tried not to think about that. He walked down the train tracks and noticed there was a small little bridge above it. Daniel kept walking once he spotted a small cabin. Daniel started to run towards it, regardless of his feet feeling like shit. He was eager to see what he could find in there. It wasn't that big of a cabin, but it looked like a stable place and place where he could sleep - assuming if there isn't any people living there. Daniel reached the entrance and opened the door. He saw four strangers all resting on the ground.

"Shit!" A man said, alerted once Daniel walked in. He was about to raise his hands up, but he was thinking of reaching for his survival knife. It was too late for that once a woman had reached for her gun and pointed towards Daniel. The woman pointing the gun at him had brown hair that overlayed past her shoulder blades, she had almond eyes and she wore a blue and red crop top, with a white miniskirt with white knee high leather boots.

"Shoot him." The man growled.

"Who are you?" The woman questioned. He looked to the other woman laying on the ground, she was pregnant. Holy shit. He couldn't believe she was pregnant, who would even get pregnant in a world like this?

"I'm Daniel Crelourn - I didn't know anyone was living here, I can just be going!" Daniel said.

"Kerry! Maybe he's tellin' the truth guys." The second man said, who was behind the man who was more aggressive towards Daniel. He had caught a few names, Kerry was the aggressive man and the second man was Elias.

"Elias, you aren't gonna survive out here if you trust people so fucking easily. Get that through your head. Pull the trigger NOW." Kerry growled. Mimi shook her head and walked forward to Daniel, whacking him in the face with the pistol. He fell back, losing consciousness. She hit again this time on the head, hard. It didn't matter because he passed out.

Daniel woke with a groan as he felt the bump on his head. He had a cut on his right cheek. He got up from the couch he was set on. He remembered being knocked out in that cabin they found. They weren't even in a cabin anymore. He was laying on a couch in a campsite. He looked over to the active fire, it seemed to be almost night time because it was starting to get dark out. He looked around for the people he had ran into.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said, Daniel recognized the voice, as being the man who told that girl who knocked him out to kill him.

"Look, just let me go, alright? I'm not gonna do anything." Daniel sighed. The man had cocked a gun and pointed it to the back of his head. Daniel snapped and quickly knocked the gun out of his head, firing as it flew out of his hand. The gun landed on the ground and Daniel jumped towards it, picking it up and pointing at the man. Daniel remembered his name, _Kerry_

"Should've let me go. Give me one reason not to shoot you right now." Daniel growled.

"Do it." Kerry retorted. A scream was heard.

"Oh fuck." Kerry muttered.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"None of your business!" Kerry yelled as he faced towards the scream but Daniel cocked the gun.

"WHAT. IS. IT!?" Daniel demanded.

"...One of our group members is pregnant six months. She tripped and fell, we're worried the baby didn't survive, so she may come early! I need to get back to her!" Kerry replied.

"We're low on medicine! I...shit!" Kerry growled.

_I have medicine.._ Daniel thought to himself, surprisingly his backpack was still on him, he would of thought they would have taken it.

**Adam Stark**

Adam sighed. They had been waiting outside for hours. Clem had fallen asleep by Carley, who was also fluttering her eyes to stay awake. Nero was laying on the ground, probably going to hungover once he woke up. Manny was looking at pictures. Adam walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Adam asked. Manny was startled as Adam was right there, he put down the picture book where Adam got a quick glance at it before he shut it completely.

"Nothin', just uh... reminiscing.." Manny said, blankly.

"What was that?" Adam asked. Manny sighed as he grabbed the booklet and opened it again, he showed it to Adam. It was six maybe seven man in National Guard uniforms, Adam remembered that Manny was in the National Guard.

"Y'know, I - uh, I couldn't pay through college, so I joined the fucking National Guard. Weird, huh? You'd never expect a fuck up like me to do something like that." Manny chuckled.

"You're not a fuck up, man. If you were, how would you still be alive?" Adam asked.

"Who knows. If I was to die, maybe I could die peacefully... I don't wanna be ripped apart by walkers. A peaceful death, that's all I want. Y'know? Gunshot to the head, gunshot to the stomach. Just I can't be ripped apart." Manny said. Adam was getting worried. Did Manny wanna give up?

"You can't give up." Adam said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just preparing." Manny replied.

"Anyways, these were my best friends in the whole fuckin' world. Three of them died a few years before all this shit started. We served a year-long tour in the Middle East. It was just me, and five of my friends. Once I came back, we just lost contact with each other, I went to live with my sister. Then this thing started. I hope they're okay..." Manny explained.

"That's rough, uh. I'm sorry, man." Adam replied.

"Just - uh, you've done a lot for me. I think of you as my brother. Just - thanks." Manny smiled. Adam reached down his hand, the two of them high-fived.

"I'm gonna get some rest. Maybe you should check up on Kenny and Lee. They've been in there all goddamn day." Manny said. Adam nodded as he walked towards the train, climbing up the ladder and opening the door to see Kenny having a screwdriver and he seemed to be messing with the wires. Lee stood there, crossing his arms.

"Hey, just thought I'd-" Adam began to say as Kenny cut him off.

"Quiet down! I gotta focus." Kenny growled. Adam rolled his eyes as Lee walked out the door, and Adam followed him.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked.

"I don't even know. We've been there all fucking day. He's trying to fix the train, but I say it's no use. It looks like it's been missing some parts." Lee told him.

"Didn't know he was a train engineer." Adam said.

"He's not. He's hoping he can restore something from the wires. I tried telling him that it's missing some parts, but he doesn't believe it." Lee replied.

"What kind of parts?" Adam asked.

"The dashboard. Well, I think it's called a dashboard. It sounds big, but it's not. The control dashboard, you could probably find it at a hardware store. They'd cost a shit ton of money, good thing that doesn't matter anymore." Lee answered.

"I see. There's a hardware store. I can make a run." Adam said. Referencing to Matthew's place, it was a hardware store. It was stocked with expensive stuff. He could probably find it there.

"Bring someone with you. I don't like you going out there alone." Lee said. Adam looked over to the group and saw almost everyone asleep._Manny? No. Nero? Fuck no. Ava? Maybe. Lee should stay here. Clem, why did that thought even pop into my mind? Carley, she's staying with Clem. Kenny, messing with the thing. Although, it could be a good idea cause he'd probably know what it is. But I don't like Kenny. Ben, if I wanna die, sure. David, no fuck that guy. Beatrice, She's awake. My own choice: Ava_

"I'll take Ava." Adam said. He climbed down the ladder to see Ava laying on the ground, staring up at the stars. Adam looked down to her.

"You up for a run?" Adam asked. Ava got up, still wearing that white tank top and blue jeans.

"You bet." Ava said, grabbing a machete that she had recently acquired. Adam grabbed his pistol and combat knife. The two of them walked off.

"Where we heading?" Ava asked.

"Hardware store up by 184th and Shotbottle Kenny needs a configuration dashboard." Adam said.

"Shotbottle? What kind of name is that?" Ava asked.

"Hell if I know. We should be there in an hour or two. I can always do this by myself, in case your - uh, tired." Adam said.

"It's fine. I can't sleep anyways." Ava replied.

**2 hours later**

The two of them had found some drinks. Adam wasn't much of a drinker, but he figured he'd try it out.

"Damn it. I miss that kid. She would always rave about the motherfucking new Pokemon episodes that came out, begging for me to watch them with her. I did a few times, but it never really interested me." Adam smiled, taking another sip of the beer bottle they found.

"Sounds like a fun kid. I knew this one girl, I had to babysit her every Tuesday. She would always ask me to buy her ice cream. She liked Pokemon too. Didn't really pay that much attention to her. I felt bad after she moved to Tennesse." Ava said. Her eyes fluttered, and she dropped the beer bottle. It broke into glass, spilling all over the floor.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck." Ava sighed as she reached over to pick up the glass, and Adam did at the same time.

"Here, let me -" Adam began to say, but he looked into her eyes. They were so brown, and beautiful. He never had seen eyes like that, maybe that was just an exaggeration, but he swore he hadn't. He hadn't looked into her eyes before.


	34. (4-4) Chapter 34

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 34**

Daniel zipped open his backpack, putting his hand through it looking through for medicine. He had painkillers, he grabbed them and tossed it to Kerry.

"Take me to her.." Daniel said. Kerry nodded as he took off, Daniel following him. Daniel could only hear the screams from the woman. They had reached the three other people, he had met at the cabin. Clara was laying on the ground, screaming as Mimi yelled at her to push.

"Looks like we got ourselves some meds! This guy here gave me some." Kerry smiled, as he popped open the bottle of pills.

"Here, Clara. You're gonna be fine." Kerry smiled as he gave the pills to Clara. She screamed again as Mimi yelled at her once again for her to push.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Elias sighed in relief. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Her head had fallen back on the dirt ground. Her eyes were still open, Was she...?

"No..." Kerry gasped. Mimi gasped as they waited in silence to see if she would wake back up.

"Oh my god. No." Elias gasped.

"MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT WAS IN THOSE PILLS!?" Kerry yelled, pulling out his pistol, cocking it and pointed it at Daniel's head.

"They were painkillers! I didn't kill her!" Daniel exclaimed.

"YES YOU FUCKING DID! SHE JUST HAPPENED TO DIE AS SOON AS SHE TAKES THEM!? YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF..." Kerry was interrupted as raspy breathing was heard. Clara was turning. Mimi grabbed her survival knife and stuck the knife into her skull.

"NO!" Kerry sobbed as he fell down to his knees, and dropped the gun and hid his face with his hands.

"Jesus..." Daniel groaned as he saw the blood spilling from her forehead.

"It had to be done, I'm sorry, Kerry." Mimi replied, sincerely.

"Damn it." Elias sighed.

"Oh shit, walkers are coming!" Mimi announced as she saw tons of walkers heading there way.

"Holy shit! There's tons of them!" Elias said as he grabbed his shotgun. Mimi had her survival knife ready.

"You aren't coming with us! Go your own way!" Mimi pointing to Daniel. Daniel nodded and looked around to see where he would go. Mimi and Elias seemed to ignore Kerry and just ran away. Kerry still was kneeling onto the ground.

"Hey, man! C'mon, move!" Daniel yelled. Kerry didn't move. Walkers began to grab him. Daniel had just realized that Mimi had taken his survival knife. He had no weapon. *Fuck* The walkers grabbed his neck, pushing him down to the ground. They bit open his neck, and soon all the walkers started chomping on him.

"Goddamn it!" Daniel winced. He had only one choice. *Run* He ran off into the woods, trying to avoid every walker he saw. He assumed that Clara's screaming had drawn them towards them. He didn't understand how Clara had died. As soon as he gave her the pills, she had died. Did he really cause her death? Good thing he never needed to try the painkillers. He felt cruel saying that, as if he wanted someone else to test it out. He got it from a damn crazy asshole that had attacked him, so who even knew? Maybe Clara's death was his fault. He couldn't help himself but to not even care. And that made him angry at himself. He kept running until he reached a truck. It was a black truck, which Daniel had guessed was a 2003 Ford Truck. He got inside it, which was surprisingly unlocked. He entered the driver's seat, and saw the keys were on the dashboard.

"C'mon baby, work." Daniel sighed.

"What the hell are you doin' in my truck, kid?" A voice said from behind him. He looked back to see an African-American looking at him. He had a white 'Brooklyn Dodgers' baseball cap, and he had a small grey beard with a bald head, or so he thought since he didn't see any hair under the hat. He was wearing a black jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath, he also wore blue jeans.

"I - Uh, I thought it was empty." Daniel said, looking back to the man.

"Well it ain't, so get the fuck out." The black man replied, harshly.

"Alright. Fine. I just want to get to Savannah, it's where my friends were headed. Could you give me a ride?" Daniel asked.

"Savannah, huh? Tell you what. If you tell me your name, who your friends are, then I'll give you a ride. I also got to ask you a question." The black man said.

"And what's your question?" Daniel asked. The man moved his hand through the seats, he seemed to be looking for something. Daniel heard a paper crumble, assuming he had found what he needed, he turned on his car light, so he could fully see the man. He held the paper up to Daniel's face, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Have you seen this man? If you have, you tell me right now. He's very dangerous. He was a Serial Killer before all this happened. My name is John Duke. This man needs to be put down. If you've seen this man, tell me right now." Duke said, explaining. Daniel looked at the man in the photo. It was... _Adam_.

****Adam Stark****

He looked into her eyes, and they both leaned in for a kiss. Her lips joined against his, and they kissed for a few seconds. Adam grabbed her hair to pull her closer, but Ava pushed him back.

"Woah." Ava said, awkwardly.

"Shit. Sorry." Adam apologized.

"It's fine, uh. It happens, right?" Ava replied, scratching her head. Adam shrugged and laughed. Ava laughed as well. He had just kissed her after she dropped a fucking bottle. Really? Adam's kissed a girl before, but not over a broken beer bottle. Jesus. Maybe he had too much to drink.

"I guess? Here, let's clean this up." Adam said as he picked up a few of the glass pieces. He couldn't think of anything else but her. They had barely knew each other, but he felt so attached to her. _*Damn it. Why didn't it go on for a few more minutes?_* Adam thought desperately. They were picking up the glass pieces in complete silence, they didn't say a word to each other. Suddenly they both looked up to each other, and the two of them grabbed each other, and started to make out.

*_What the fuck is going on.._.* Adam thought in his mind as the two of them were making out. They fell to the ground, Ava laughing and Adam did too.

*_This is too fucking soon..._* Adam thought. He didn't care, however. Ava started to take off his shirt, and she kissed his neck. Adam felt great with her, it was too fucking sudden, however. He didn't even care, though. This actually meant something to him. Ava moaned as Adam switched and he was now on top. The two of them felt great as they proceeded to make love.

*_When I first saw her I choked her, and now I'm having sex with her? What the fuck?_* Adam thought.

****Back at the train****

Nero sighed in boredom as he leaned against the train. He thought about just walking in there and telling them to hurry up.

"Yo... Can we hurry the fuck up? Jesus." Nero sighed as he started clicking his tongue. Where the hell were Adam and Ava? It's about five or six AM, and they still hadn't came back yet. That hardware store that him and Adam had found wasn't a long trip. Well, he didn't exactly know that, but he just was bored out of his mind. Lee came out of the train, and crossed his arms.

"Is that asshole done yet?" Nero questioned.

"That asshole is the only hope we have of controlling this train, and the boat once we get one." Lee replied.

"Please. It's a motherfucking lever. You don't need to go to train school to learn that. And why are you so set on that boat? There is no boats. It's been about five months since the beginning of this apocalypse. They are all gone. Y'know, I was planning to go to Savannah. Before I had ran into an almost dead Adam, and a few people shot. Then everything changed. We ran into you people. Now, Mustache Man steps up and everyone follows him? C'mon, Lee. The only good leaders here are you, Adam and me. Not that redneck asshole." Nero growled.

"We need Kenny. Like it or not, Nero." Lee replied.

"Need him? We don't NEED him. There isn't any boats, so no - we don't need Kenny, and also the train is EASY AS SHIT TO FUCKING CONTROL! Even that shitbird Ben figured that out." Nero replied, harshly,

"Look. If you don't like how things are going here, then LEAVE." Lee yelled. That was the first time Nero had heard Lee be angry at someone. He turned around to see Adam and Ava carrying a big dashboard sort of thing.

"Finally." Nero sighed in relief as he climbed down off the train.

"What the hell took you so long?" Nero asked. Adam and Ava looked to each other.

"It wasn't exactly easy - to get inside. It was surrounded by walkers." Adam said, blankly.

"Okay..." Nero raised his eyebrow, noticing a weird tone in his voice. He had a suspicion, but he figured it should wait.

"Does that mean we can get going?" Beatrice asked.

"Oh thank god. I can't stay here any longer." Carley sighed in relief.

"I think so. If Kenny can just get this goddamn thing to work." Adam said, groaning as he settled the dashboard to the ground.

"You need some help carrying that?" David Bale asked. *Now he's being thoughtful..* Adam rolled his eyes. David, Ava, Clementine, Carley, Ben,walked forward to the train. Beatrice, Adam, Nero, Manny stood looking over the dashboard.

"Should take only a few minutes setting up, but other than that. Hopefully it'll work." Adam said as he saw Ava looking back to him. They looked at each other, and Nero took his attention off Ava when he spoke.

"Y'know, hey...I thought I'd apologize after last night. I drank a little bit too much, actually - fuck, I'm not sure I even remember half of that shit. I've just... given up on Sonya. As much as it hurts me to say that, I have. I don't think she made it." Nero sighed.

"You can't give up hope, Nero." Beatrice said.

"I haven't... it's just -" Nero was interrupted as Beatrice spotted a figure pointing a weapon towards her, she gasped as she looked closely to see it was an M4, a man with a mask on his face was pointing a gun towards her.

"MOVE..!" Manny yelled as he grabbed Beatrice and pushed her away, taking her place. The bandit fired, and he had shot Manny in the stomach. Beatrice shrieked as Manny fell back, clutching his gunshot wound.

"GET TO THE TRAIN!" Nero yelled as he pulled out his pistol, firing at the bandit. He had shot the bandit, but more shots were heard. Adam grabbed Manny, carrying him.

"Don't worry, Manny." Adam said as he carried Manny in his arms, putting him inside the boxcar.

"Holy shit! What happened!" Carley gasped.

"Don't worry about it, keep him away from the fucking line of fire!" Adam ordered, as a few more bandits had came out of the woods, firing at Nero and Beatrice.

"SHIT!" Nero exclaimed as he was shot in the shoulder.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET SHOT IN THIS GODDAMN WORLD!?" Nero yelled in pain, as he rolled over on the ground, taking cover by a log. Nero pulled Beatrice down.

"FUUCK! FUCK!" Nero groaned in pain as he noticed he had another shot but this time in his stomach. He was shot twice.

"Are you shot?" Nero winced in pain as he tried to talk over the multiple gunshots. Adam was in the boxcar, taking cover from the bandits firing at him. He noticed that the dashboard to the train was still standing in the middle of the field.

"I'm gonna go for it..." Nero said, looking to the dashboard.

"You can't. It's too dangerous! You've already been shot twice! Let me do this." Beatrice said.

"You.. - can't." Nero winced again.

"I have to." Beatrice said.

"No..." Nero groaned as Beatrice slowly got up, her hands still raised.

"LOWER YOUR GUNS!" A familiar voice called out. The man had walked out from the pathway, showing himself. It was Thomas. Thomas fucking Gray.

"Come out the rest of you! Ava! David! And we can end this PEACEFULLY." Thomas yelled out.

"I'll let you take that thing and drive away with that train, if you give me Ava and David! What's it going to be!? HUH!?" Thomas yelled.

"What is it with this guy and all his damn 'give us this and we'll let you go.'" Adam muttered. He looked over to Manny who was still gasping for breath. Adam was about to come out, once he heard a car running.

"What the..." Adam said as he looked to see where the car was. The noise was getting louder by the second. It seemed that the bandits had gathered right by Thomas. The car got louder. Thomas had turned around, as long as all of his bandits. Adam saw that truck, a blue truck drove faster than a race car.

"WHOA!" A bandit yelled, as the truck rammed as many bandits as the trucker could, also hitting Thomas in the process.

"Holy fuck." Carley whispered. Clementine had her hands covering her ears.

"What...happened?" Manny said.

The truck had stopped, soon there was only two or three bandits who were still alive. Thomas was dead. Adam jumped out of the car, and Nero stood up, clenching his shoulder. Beatrice did too, and soon everyone took a peak to see if any bandits were still alive. One of the bandits slowly walked to the truck front door. Adam yelled out, trying to grab the trucker's attention. The trucker had slammed the door open, smacking the bandit's head in, he groaned in pain as the trucker jumped out of the car, shoving a knife in it's skull. The trucker had shut the door, and Adam knew exactly who it was.

*Sonya* Adam thought. He jumped out of the boxcar.

"What - the fuck..." Nero said, as he fell over, unconscious.

"Holy fucking shit." Adam muttered as he ran over to Sonya, hugging her.

"You're alive." Adam laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Adam." Sonya smiled. Sonya looked over to Nero who was unconscious on the ground. She ran over to him, kneeling to his side. She held his head. Nero's eyes fluttered as he tried to regain consciousness. Adam said the dead body of Thomas. He wasn't fully dead, however. His legs were almost gone, he saw that part of his leg was loose. Just a small cut, and it could detach.

"Ad...am.." Thomas groaned, his voice was weak. His face was pale.

"After all the things you did, I sort of understood... You did it to survive. Before all this, I killed people. I killed people who didn't belong in the world. The thing is... you aren't someone who doesn't belong in the world. So I am not going to kill you. But I won't save you." Adam said, coldly, as he walked away to Nero and Sonya.

"Y-Y-yo-You..." Nero groaned.

"Me." Sonya smiled. Sonya leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"I...I...I...I wish... we - we - had...more time." Nero said, as he passed out.

"No! No!" Sonya yelled as he shuddered his unconscious body.

"Get him on the train! We have medicine!" Beatrice said as Adam grabbed Nero's body, picking him up and running towards the train. He laid his body down on the ground. Adam felt his pulse. He was still breathing. He looked over to Manny who Carley held in his arms. His face was pale, Adam couldn't even look at his face.

"Adam.." Manny said, weakly.

"Hey, I'm here, bud. Stay with me, man." Adam said, holding his head. He pulled up his shirt to see the gunshot wound, blood was all around him.

"Adam...I don't think he's.." Carley sighed, a tear falling down her eye.

"Sonya..." Manny smiled, weakly. Blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Manny...it's good to see you.. I - Stay alive, okay?" Sonya said, holding on to his hand.

"We need someone else to help with Manny. I'll help with Nero, okay!?" Beatrice said, but Sonya rested her hand on his shoulder.

"A-A-..Adam.. You realize - that - I'm not going...to make it?" Manny said.

"Don't think like that, man. C'mon! Just...fucking stay with me!" Adam yelled. He noticed Clementine was there.

"Clem, go talk to Lee, okay?" Carley said. Clem nodded and she ran off. Manny was in bad shape. Adam couldn't say goodbye to his best friend. He couldn't.

"You can't leave me, alright? You're - my brother." Adam said, remembering that Manny had thought of him as his brother, the feeling was mutual. He couldn't die..he couldn't.

"Y'know, I...I said I wanted a - peaceful death. Not to be.. ripped apart by those flesh eating monsters. I...I got - my wish." Manny winced, his voice was getting weaker by the second.

"You are gonna be fine, alright? We got medicine. We will do everything we can.." Adam paced as Manny grabbed his arm.

"It's...over." Manny groaned, as he laid his head back, his eyes were still open. All Adam heard was his raspy breathing.

"No..." Adam felt a tear running down his eye. He was holding Manny in his arms, as the life inside him slowly flew away.

"Oh...no..." Beatrice gasped, she hid her face with her hands.

"Goddamn it." Sonya sighed. Adam remembered how his sister died when this had happened.

**Two Years Ago**

"You're gonna be fine. First day of school is always gonna be nervous to you, but you'll get through it." Adam smiled, as he patted her shoulder. His sister smiled at him.

"Alright, lets -" Adam heard a bullet fly into his sister's stomach, he looked over and saw a man in a car holding a gun out the window.

"NOOOO!" Adam yelled as the car drove off, he saw his sister gagging on her own blood. He saw people in the neighborhood gasping at what they saw.

"Stay...STAY WITH ME! Please! Please! No, goddamn it! No!" Adam cried. Mallorie had finally stop choking. She was in her arms, and Adam had watched her die.

"Somebody call 911!" A man yelled.

"Stay with me, baby. Don't - don't do this to me..." Adam cried as he rested his head on her chest.

"Don't - leave me." Adam sobbed.

**Present Day**

Manny didn't make it. His breathing had stopped. His body was nothing but a corpse. His life was drained from his body.

"We have to...put him out of his misery." Sonya said, resting her hand on his shoulder. Lee, Kenny, Ava, and David walked into the boxcar, seeing the dead body of Manny. Adam pulled out his pistol, and stood up.

"Go ahead. I got this covered.." Adam said, blankly. His voice was so empty and weak. He had no thoughts but *Why did this happen?* Everyone in the room had cleared out. Beatrice and Sonya carried Nero. Sonya looked back to Adam, and looked into his eyes. He looked empty. He had never seen Adam like that before. Why didn't she feel anything? She didn't feel much of anything. She knew the man for a long time, and didn't have any tears. Adam looked down at his dead body, cocking the gun. He pointed the gun at Manny's head. It only made sense that he was the one who did it.

*"_If I was to die, maybe I could die peacefully... I don't wanna be ripped apart by walkers. A peaceful death, that's all I want. Y'know? Gunshot to the head, gunshot to the stomach. Just I can't be ripped apart." Manny said. Adam was getting worried. Did Manny wanna give up?_

_"You can't give up." Adam said._

_"I'm not giving up. I'm just preparing." Manny replied._*

Adam fired the gun. He kneeled down, shutting Manny's eyes.

"You got your wish." Adam said, weakly. He reached into his pocket and saw the picture of him and his National Guard friends. He grabbed the photo and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

*_Thomas._* Adam thought. He jumped out of the boxcar, walking towards Thomas' body. He was still alive.

"You killed Manny... you fucking...FUCKER!" Adam yelled as he kicked Thomas's body. He then grabbed his knife and started stabbing him in the stomach, repeatedly. He screamed each time he stabbed Thomas. He then finished stabbing him with a stab to the head. Adam couldn't believe how everything got so fucked. How did they know where they were. He looked back to face the train. All he saw was Sonya and Ava staring at him. Adam ignored them and walked towards the train.

He had just lost one of the most important people in the world. First his sister, and now Manny. He was a Serial Killer before all this, but why did he care about people, if he was just some killer? He didn't have an answer to that. Nobody did.

****To be continued..****


	35. (4-5) Chapter 35

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 35**

**Day 165**

"This damn thing should take a few more hours at the least." Kenny said, grabbing his box of tools which had a few wrenches, hammers, and screwdrivers. He was installing the new dashboard into the controls.

"Okay. I think we all need to sit and think about what just happened." Lee sighed. Manny was killed. Nero was shot.

"Whatever. Be ready to go when I'm finished." Kenny said. Lee nodded. He had no idea where Adam had gone. Ava and Sonya were standing out on the rails of the train.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Ava said, sincerely.

"I didn't know him that much, but he was a good guy." Sonya sighed. She felt good to be back, but she felt horrible about Manny's death. If only she had gotten there sooner.

"Do you have an idea how they found us?" Lee questioned.

"Yeah, something seems off. I don't think they just stumbled upon us." David gave his opinion.

"Well, it would make sense that they would look for us, I mean, c'mon! We just escaped their camp!" Ava argued.

"Where's Adam?" Lee asked. The last anyone saw him was when he was stabbing Thomas' corpse repeatedly, they were all sure he didn't mean anything by it, he was just furious. He disappeared.

"No idea. He took off. I think we should go looking for him." Ava said.

"That guy's a whackjob, did you see how he mutilated Thomas' body?" David rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you. You don't know shit about how much Manny meant to him, to all of us. We'll see how you react when your friends die." Sonya said, coldly, walking away.

"Nice going, asshole." Ava sighed.

"I didn't -"

Sonya walked into the boxcar to see Beatrice tending to Nero's body. He was awake.

"Could you be more gentle?" Nero groaned. Beatrice's hands were bloody. Nero apparently had an exit wound, so they could treat it. Sonya knelt down to the two of them.

"Hey." Sonya greeted him. He was groaning, he couldn't keep his eyes open or towards her for a minute or more.

"Shit. The way you came back. That was pretty - fucking badass." Nero chuckled. "How did you know where we were?" Nero asked.

"I've been tracking Thomas ever since you guys escaped. I had to take him down first, I knew where you were, I just couldn't - not without taking him down first." Sonya explained.

"Did he ever - uh, you know... touch you? I mean - hurt you?" Nero said, awkwardly.

"No. He's a fucking bastard though. I would have done the same thing Adam did." Sonya replied.

"I coulda swore I killed him back at the motor inn." Nero said.

"Last I saw was Thomas and Adam fighting each other. Then... Kenny drove off." Sonya said, feeling guilty. If Kenny didn't take off without everyone else, maybe Daniel, Beth, and everyone else that didn't make it would be with them.

"He nearly killed me... but I shot him in the stomach. He fucking lived. Why didn't I shoot him in the head, that way - Manny would be alive." Nero said.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known." Sonya said. She put his hand over his face, wiping the sweat off of his cheek.

"Manny saved me." Beatrice said, her voice breaking a bit.

"He was a good guy. Damn good guy." Sonya replied.

* * *

Adam had reached the brown oak tree, grabbing his knife and started carving in the letter 'M' for Manny. He looked to the muddy ground to see where they all were. He saw a bunch of feet marks, presumably where all the bandits had come. He then heard groaning, heavy panting, he looked around to see what it was, and it was an injured bandit, he was crawling through the mud. Adam clenched his knife and walked over to the bandit.

"No...please - please - please.." The bandit choked. Adam stared at him with no emotions. He didn't give a shit about this bandit, especially after what they did. He knelt down about to penetrate the knife into his skull.

"Who told you where we were?" Adam said, coldly.

"L-L-Lawrence! Pryde! He's - he's comin' here! He's - gonna say ... that he tried to escape - it's all a part of the plan! He followed you guys - he just wants the brown curly haired chick! That's it - please!" The bandit begged.

"Okay." Adam nodded. He then didn't hesitate putting the knife into his head.

"Hello, Adam Stark. Or should I say 'The Disformer'." A familiar voice said as Adam turned his head around slowly. It was Daniel Crelourn, and John Duke. John Fucking Duke.

_Oh shit_


	36. (4-6) Chapter 36

**TWD: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 36**

_How the hell did they find me?_ Is all Adam could think.

**One day before the apocalypse**

"Get me a copy of the surveillance photos, alright?" Duke asked the tech guy. The tech expert nodded as he typed in his keyboard, and the printer next to him made a buzzing noise. The tech expert grabbed the photos and handed them to Duke. Duke squinted to look at the photos and saw Adam Stark. At the scene of the killing, he saw his face slashing the victim 'Inda Jones', convicted felon and murderer. That was the Disformer's M.O. Adam Stark was the Disformer. Duke couldn't believe it. He grabbed his pistol off from his desk, putting it in his holster as he ran out of the police station, entering his black sedan. He was about to start the engine, but instead he got out of the car, pulling out a screwdriver from his butt pocket, unscrewing the license plates. He tossed the license plates in the back seats. He grabbed a piece of cloth that had cut out eye holes and a mouth hole, and he put it over his head. He started driving to Adam's house. Once he arrived, he spotted Adam kneeling down to his sister, placing his hand on her shoulder. That's when he grabbed his weapon, and kept the car running, he aimed towards the daughter.

**Present Day**

Adam stood up, looking to see Daniel raising a pistol to Adam's head. John Duke had a blue hat which didn't really fit him considering he liked to wear black. Daniel cocked the gun.

"Oh, look at that. You found me." Adam might as well admit it.

"Danny boy here tells me that you've been survivin' together for a while now, huh?" Duke chuckled. Danny popped into Adam's mind, that wasn't Danny though; it was Daniel. He was with Manny, and Manny had told him that he lost it and was alone.

"So all of it's true!? You're a fucking serial killer?" Daniel questioned. Adam dropped the knife to the ground, raising his bloody hands.

"I guess it is." Adam admitted. Duke walked forward to him while he had his hands raised, Adam thought about quickly grabbing the knife and stabbing Duke right in the heart, but he didn't wanna get shot by Daniel. He knew how much of a good shot he was. Duke grabbed Adam by the jacket, and held him.

"Remember Jeff? My partner? That you fucking killed!?" Duke yelled.

"I do. He was a scumbag." Adam said, coldly. Duke punched Adam in the nose, making him bleed.

"That's enough. Get back." Daniel ordered, Duke turned around to Daniel, giving him a harsh look. He then treaded towards Daniel, attempting to grab the gun from his hands. He failed when Daniel quickly moved back.

"You wanna know why I killed your partner? Because he was a dirty cop. A murdering piece of shit. That's who I kill. Murderers." Adam explained.

"What are you, Darkly Dreaming Dexter?" Daniel questioned, referencing to the book that was written by Jeff Lindsay. Adam didn't understand the reference, so he didn't bother responding.

"Now, I'm going to go over to your group and tell everyone who you are. If you wanna stop me, you'll have to kill me in front of EVERYONE." Duke said, crossing his arms.

"Why don't I just kill you out here? Cops don't mean shit to this world anymore. You can't _arrest_ me." Adam questioned.

"I know who murdered your sister. You won't find out if you kill me." Duke said.

"Tell me. Who did it?" Adam growled. His face start to light up.

"Really? You seem to have lost a bit of your intelligence. Why would I just simply tell you, and then you could kill me?" Duke chuckled as he turned around to look at the trees. Adam looked to Daniel who was still pointing the gun towards him. He motioned to hand the gun to him.

_Trust me_ Adam mouthed. Daniel sighed and tossed the gun over to Adam. Adam caught it as Duke turned around.

"Who. Killed. My. Sister?" Adam growled. Duke raised his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, Adam. You just ruined your-" Duke said as his voice was interrupted by a scream.

"WALKERS!" A voice yelled, presumably David's voice. Daniel ran off.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you today." Adam said as he lowered the gun and ran off. He saw everyone getting on the train.

"Who the hell..?" Adam questioned as he saw an older man with a grey beard and an orange jacket with dark green and fingerless gloves. He held a guitar in his hand.

"ADAM, GET IN THE FUCKING TRAIN! RIGHT NOW!" David yelled. He looked behind him and saw a ton of walkers coming towards the train. All that motherfucking shooting brought them towards the train. He ran, diving into the train. He saw almost everyone.

"Daniel, hell of a time to come back." Nero muttered as Beatrice was still tending to him.

"ALL Y'ALL ON THE TRAIN!?" Kenny yelled. Adam did a head count.

_Me, Nero, Sonya, Daniel, Lee is probably in the front with Kenny, David was on top of the train, so was Ava, Clementine is with Carley, Ben was sitting in the train, and the new guy._

"GO!" Adam yelled. That was everyone. He then spotted John Duke running towards the train.

"Who the hell is that!?" Carley questioned. John Duke tried to dive into the train, but Adam just kicked him as soon as he tried to jump in. He fell back to the ground as the train started to take off. Adam looked back to him as a walked grabbed him, pulling him down. He then turned around to Carley.

"Just some nut." Adam replied, looking to Daniel.

"I can't believe this thing actually works." Beatrice smiled.

"Hey, just a thought - could you maybe pay attention to my fucking wound?" Nero growled. Beatrice apologized, and continued on. Clementine was sitting right next to Carley.

"Can I talk to you in private, Adam?" Ben asked. Adam shrugged and followed him as the two of them walked out of the boxcar. He placed his hands on the rails, looking at the trees as the train moves. Adam crosses his arms as Ben turned around, frowning.

"I was the one giving the bandits supplies." Ben confessed. As soon as he said that, Adam wanted to rip his neck open. He wanted to murder the kid.

"Why the fuck would you do such a thing, Ben?" Adam growled.

"I - They said they had my friend, I didn't know what to do..." Ben replied, his voice a bit shaky.

"Do you... DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? We lost Lilly, We lost Xavier, we lost..." Adam had nothing good to think about Ben now.

"I'm sorry, I - Thought it would keep them off our backs! I - I'm sorry!" Ben said, his hands raised against his face in case Adam attacked him.

"Are you going to tell anyone..?" Ben said, cowardly.

"...Don't tell anyone else. They won't be so friendly." Adam sighed as he walked away, walking into the room where Kenny, Sonya, Daniel and Lee were at.

"Hey, Adam." Lee greeted. Adam put up a fake smile and nodded. He was so incredibly pissed about what Ben did. He couldn't even imagine how Kenny would take it.

"So who the hell is the new guy? Chuck?" Adam asked. He had heard the name, but he just randomly popped out of nowhere.

"Apparently he lived in the train for a bit. You were out jerking off in the forest so you didn't find out." Kenny said, harshly.

"Kenny, enough." Sonya growled. He didn't know why he was in the forest for about an hour or two, he was just angry about Manny's death.

"Adam, let me speak to you in private for a second." Daniel said as he exited out to the very front of the train, and Adam followed.

"Look.. if you're gonna be a danger to the group, I'm going to tell everyone." Daniel said.

"I - That's not me anymore. I only killed people who were murderers, alot like Dexter, as you said. I didn't really read the book but I heard alot about it." Adam replied.

"Why did you start doing it? Why become a vigilante?" Daniel asked.

"I killed my foster father because he tried to kill me. I - uh, lost my mother when I was young, and my real father just disappeared. My mother died in a hostage situation in a bank. Murderers, made me sick. That cop, John Duke took care of me for the next few years after I killed my foster father. I learned the ways of the police force, covering up my tracks. I learned I had a sister, a little sister just a few years ago, she was under my custody. She died a day before all this happened. A guy drove by my neighborhood and killed her. Then a few hours later I tried to kill myself, but I couldn't. John Duke knew who I was, he figured it out somehow. This all started, my car broke down and I ran through Macon trying to find someone to help me, I came across Manny, Sonya, and a man named Danny." Adam explained.

"I'm sorry, man. I - I just need to know if I can trust you." Daniel said.

"Of course. I just need you to... keep this to yourself." Adam said.

"I - Okay. Yeah.." Daniel replied, nodding. Adam patted him on the shoulder and walked back into the front.

"I don't suppose we couldn't catch up?" Sonya asked.

"Sure." Adam smiled.

"So what happened?" Adam asked.

** Day 153 **

Sonya woke up, the RV had flipped over and was on fire. She heard voices. She had to get out of there, everyone else was unconscious.

*Goddamn it, I'm sorry* Sonya thought, and she looked behind her to see a side window, it was tilted sideways so she could kick it and crawl through, as she did, she groaned as a piece of broken glass had stuck through her hand, she heard voices asking if they heard any sounds. That's when she quietly crawled out, and took a look at who was there.

"Get them out of there. I need them ALIVE." Thomas ordered, grabbing the front door and seeing Kenny unconscious.

"Everyone." Thomas repeated. There was two other men with him, two men she hadn't seen before.

"Yes sir." A man said, and Thomas and the man were kneeling down to the RV.

"HEY!" The second man yelled, noticing.

"Go after her." Thomas said, strangely calm. The second man nodded and Sonya ran through the woods, pulling the broken piece of glass out of her skin, groaning as it slid through. She hid behind a tree, gripping the handle side of it and waited for him to run by, she didn't think he noticed her. He then ran by, and Sonya jumped from behind, tugging at his neck, but the man just spun around trying to shake her off. Sonya then bit his hand as he tried to grab her, and then clutched the glass and stabbed the glass into his neck. The man spat out blood, and then fell over. His body shook as tons of blood flooded from his neck, she then ran off with the glass.

**Present Day**

"Jesus. You're pretty fucking awesome, y'know?" Adam chuckled.

"I know." Sonya smiled.

"So how the hell did you two end up together?" Adam asked. Remembering how the two of them gave each other dirty looks, but he did flirt with her alot, and she finally just let him in?

"I still don't have any idea." Sonya shrugged.

"Well, I mean... I didn't mean - He's been shot, alot.. huh?" Adam quickly changed the conversation.

"I heard that." Nero said as he walked into the front.

"Speak of the devil." Lee muttered.

"People like shooting me in the fucking shoulder. Stomach's a first." Nero chuckled, coughing a bit.

"You shouldn't be up walking around." Beatrice said from behind. She then walked in as well.

"Well, I heard there was a party up here, so why the fuck can't I just check it out?" Nero chuckled.

"So, Kenny... when do you think we might reach Savannah?" Daniel asked.

"It may be about a day or two. We won't be stopping." Kenny replied.

"Alright, sounds good." Daniel smiled.

"Never thought I'd say this, but nice to see you again Daniel." Nero said.

"Nice to see you too, asshole." Daniel chuckled.

"You're on, motherfucker." Nero replied.

"Look, I - uh, I'm sorry about Manny. He was a good guy." Sonya said to Adam.

"Yeah, he was. We lost a lot of good people. Danny, Frankie, Xavier, Beth, Crystal, Luis... George, Callie, Lilly." Adam said, remembering when he saved Manny instead of Danny. Remembering when Frankie had sawn off Mitchell's arm, and was always a nice guy to everyone in the group. He didn't deserve to go out like that. Xavier tried to take Thomas out, Adam wished he hadn't done that, he was a good guy. Beth, she was a nice girl. At times. Crystal was a nice and quiet girl. Luis was a brave guy. He wished everyone was alive. His sister. His mother. Manny.

"Carmen." Sonya shut her eyes and a tear had fallen down her eye. Nero walked over, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Kat... Duck." Kenny sighed.

"Rest in peace." Daniel said.

**Two Days Later**

"Carley, do you think there will be boats there?" Clementine asked.

"I'm sure there will be. Don't you?" Carley asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Clementine answered. Carley smiled and patted her head as she heard the train stopping.

"Looks like we're here." Carley smiled as her and Clementine got up.

"Alright, everyone we're here!" Kenny yelled out. Everyone got off the train. There they were, Savannah. It looked so grey and dead, just like the rest of the world.

Adam walked with Ava.

"Look, did that really mean anything?" Ava asked, referencing to when they were at Matthew's Hardware store.

"Look, you're a nice girl, but we barely knew each other. We were a bit drunk..." Adam said.

"Yeah, I kinda agree. I'm sorry, I didn't really - I fucking don't even remember half of it." Ava chuckled.

"Same here, Ava." Adam smiled.

"What are you two up to?" David butted in the conversation, walking right next to Adam.

*I hate this guy* Adam sighed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but uh... I just wanted to say hey." David cleared his throat.

"Are you still mad about the gunshot?" David asked, noticing Adam's silence. *No. No. Not at all. It's just a fucking gunshot, I mean why would anyone care about it?*

"You know, I don't know anything about you, so why don't you tell me?" Adam asked.

"Okay. Well, before I joined Thomas' group, I was with a community. The leaders were so serious, and it was hard labor, or your out. I was in the guard section, I escaped alone, and I was kidnapped by these guys. Now, I've broken out of two communities." David explained.

"Ah. Hopefully we don't have to get kidnapped by any more community leaders." Adam chuckled.

"I sure hope not. At least, maybe someone good, not batshit crazy." David agreed.

"Hopefully this place has better people. Or no people." Nero said, holding his wound.

"Beatrice told you not to touch it." Sonya said, and Nero rolled his eyes and then removed his hand from his wound.

"Mommy told me not to touch alot of things. Does that stop me?" Nero muttered.

"What?" Sonya questioned. She heard what he said, but didn't really understand why he said that. She thought it was really awkward to hear.

"Nothing.." Nero sighed.

"Hey Lee. Do you think we would find my parents here?" Clementine asked, holding her walkie talkie. She had her hair cut during the two days, Lee had thought she looked alot cuter. Thanks from the advice from Chuck, her hair would definitely be safer.

"I'm sure they'll be waiting for ya, Clem." Lee replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"They have to be." Carley agreed.

"We're almost to the entrance of the city, if everyone can keep at a medium pace, we should be there in no time!" Kenny yelled out so everyone could hear. Everyone felt... weird. They didn't think Kenny's plan was the best, but there was no other plan. Nero remembered when himself, Beth, Rose, Frankie, Xavier, Crystal, and Luis had planned to go to Savannah. He remembered that he was the only one who was still alive and with the group. Rose was gone, Frankie, Xavier, Crystal and Luis were all dead. He missed them.

"I wonder where Travis and Mark went." Ben said. He was walking behind Lee, Clementine and Carley.

"Hopefully they are okay, maybe we can run into them sometime." Carley shared hope with Ben. Adam still hated Ben for what he did. He didn't even wanna hear his voice. But he kept his cool and kept walking.

"So, uh.. you play guitar alot?" Daniel said to Chuck, trying to make conversation.

"Been since I was a lil' boy. You?" Chuck replied, smiling as he walked with a shovel. The guitar was laced onto his back.

"I think I learned a bit in school. I wasn't very good. I think I took only a few weeks worth, then I dropped out of the class." Daniel replied.

"Where'd ya go to school? They have a whole class about playing guitar?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I went to Musicians Institute in late 1995, I wanted to do Guitar, but I changed my mind and I decided to edit music, such as like editing music videos for song artists. I decided to take a break from it and visit somewhere else. I came to Macon in 2003, after 8 years of music editing. I just recently arrived in Macon when this started." Daniel replied.

"Not bad, son. Not bad. I can teach ya a bit about music, kid." Chuck smiled.

"That'd be cool, if we have time, y'know." Daniel said. Chuck nodded in response.

"YO!" A voice called out. Adam looked to see two strangers standing at the gate of Savannah. One looked to be a man, and another a woman. The man looked to be white, and had a brown-ish sweatshirt with blue jeans. The woman was black and had a purple track jacket with white sleeves. She had lighter blue jeans.

"Are you guys going to be trouble? Because we could have just kept walking." The woman said.

"No, we're friendly!" Lee called out.

"Dammit, Lee." Kenny muttered. The two strangers walked over to them.

"Hey, dude. I'm Omid. I see you've got a group. Uh, we were wondering if we coul-" Omid began to say but was interrupted by his presumed to be girlfriend.

"Omid. Look, Omid was just curious if you guys were friendly. We are just gonna head forward." The woman said.

"Come on, Christa." Omid argued.

"Look, it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Lee, this is Kenny, and-" Lee began to say, but was cut off by Christa.

n't mean to intrude on whatever your here, we will just be going." Christa said.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us?" Adam blurted. Kenny looked back to him with a dirty look.

"No, we don't-" Christa was cut off by Omid.

"That'd be great! We'd.. we haven't seen any people, so it'd be great! Goddamn, you've guys got a kid! I haven't seen one in forever. What's your name?" Omid asked.

"Clem-Clementine." Clementine said, smiling. Lee would of thought she would be more shy.

"We'd be happy to have you." Lee said, as Kenny sighed. Lee gave him a look that said 'deal with it.'

"Well, where are you guys headed?" Christa asked.

"Around here." Kenny retorted.

"You don't have to be rude about it, dude." Omid replied.

"Well, let's get to it then?" Adam said, walking forward.

"Kenny, how much farther to the river front?" Lee asked, walking behind Kenny. Lee had recently found out that the walkie talkie was working again, and that Clementine had been talking to her.

"Can't I just hold it?" Clementine begged.

"Clem, not right now." Lee replied, paying attention to the street. Savannah looked quite empty actually, no walkers as far as they saw. They had entered the city. It's been three days on the train, and about an hour since they met Omid and Christa. Nero was slowly walking, still injured from his gunshot wound. Sonya had his arm and helped him walk.

"This is some bullshit." Nero coughed.

"Nero needs to rest, Kenny. We need to find a place to recharge ourselves." Sonya said, seeing as Nero was wincing in pain at every step.

"We can't rest! I'm sorry, Nero and Sonya... but we need to keep moving. We can't rest on the street." Daniel said.

"Okay, first of all... Danny boy. You're right about one thing, I can't rest on the motherfucking street. So, uh - find a house or something." Nero retorted.

"No. That's not an option." Kenny said, coldly.

"You don't even listen to anyone else, you just go on barking orders!" Sonya replied.

"Look, man... I think she's right, we got an injured man!" Omid butted in.

"Omid, you don't get a say." Kenny growled.

"Oh, he doesn't get a say? Who put you as the leader, anyhow?" Adam also decided to step in.

"This is getting out of hand! Why don't we put it into a vote?" Carley suggested. Adam nodded, agreeing and Kenny sighed heavily and stopped. They all turned around.

"Who thinks we should find a place to rest? Raise hands." Kenny said, placing his hands on his hips. Adam raised his, Sonya raised his, Lee and Clem and Carley, did too. Ben and Chuck and Ava did. As did Omid and Christa. The only hands that weren't raised were Kenny's, David's, and Daniel's.

"Well, it's decided then. Let's find a place to rest." Ava said, as everyone put their hands down. Kenny sighed and turned back around, looking for a house. Then they all heard a noise, like a church bell. It rang very loudly, and it obviously would attract some walkers.

"Maybe this city's not so dead after all." Christa inquired.

"Keep moving. It's automatic, on a timer." Kenny replied.

"What kind of church bell goes off twenty past the hour?" Lee asked.

Lee jumped a bit once he saw a shadow run across the bell tower.

"Someone's up there!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone turned to face him. They all saw him looking at the bell tower.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything." Ben replied.

"I know what I saw! There was someone up on that bell tower, someone alive! Could be the person who rang the bells!" Lee exclaimed. That's when he heard the crackle of the walkie talkie, Lee raised it to his mouth to respond.

"If I were you, I'd get out of the street. NOW." The man on the radio warned.

"Look, we should just keep going and finding a safe place because -" Adam was interrupted by Chuck who started talking.

"For whom the bell tolls..." Chuck began.

"What are you yammerin' on about?" Kenny questioned. They all turned the face the street. What they saw...

They saw about twenty maybe thirty walkers approaching the group.

"It tolls for thee..." Chuck finished, gripping his shovel.

"Oh shit, everyone run!" Adam yelled as he pulled out his combat knife, hacking away at the zombies that were in his way. Chuck smashed a walker's head open with his shovel. Sonya helped Nero run, but he slowly stopped every few seconds. Kenny ran and suddenly he tripped, a walker had grabbed his foot.

"Kenny!" Lee said as the walker pulled Kenny's foot in closer to bite it, but Lee quickly shot the walker in the head, killing it instantly.

"Little too close, don't ya think?" Kenny panted as he slowly got up off the concrete.

"Ben!" Clementine squealed as the two of them were backed up against a wall, neither had weapons. Clementine shook in fear as Ben did nothing but run. He left her there, to die.

That motherfucker... Is all Adam could think at that very moment.

"GODDAMN IT!" Lee yelled, pulling his pistol at again shooting all the walkers that were surrounding her. There was one left that couldn't be shot by Lee. Lee ran over to her, holding out his hand. He thought this might be it for her, but it couldn't be.

"NOOO!" Lee yelled, and quickly the walker was taken down by Chuck. The walker fell on the ground, and then Chuck stuck the shovel into the walker's chest.

"Get her the hell outta here! I'll catch up with ya!" Chuck said as Lee hugged Clementine, sighing in relief that Chuck had saved her when she did. Chuck then nodded as Lee and Clem ran off.

"Move your asses! River Street is right up ahead!" Kenny ordered. All of them were back, and all Adam could think about is punching Ben in the face.

"That's not all." Ben said, referencing to the walkers that had stumbled into the street. Everyone turned to face Chuck who was fighting off zombies.

"Shit! He's in trouble! We have to help him." Omid said.

"There's no time! We gotta go, now!" Kenny ordered.

"We can't just..." Daniel wanted to run over there, but it was suicide.

"I'll be fine! Just GO!" Chuck yelled. Then all of them started running until the reached a backyard of some sort, it was a fairly big house. They entered the gate, and as soon as they reached the backyard, Nero tripped and landed on his wound. He groaned in pain as Sonya got him up. Adam then lunged at Ben, pinning him against the wall.

"Adam, what are you-" Christa questioned. Adam clenched his fist and was about to punch Ben in the face, but something stopped him. Adam sighed and then lowered his fist.

"You pull something like that again... and..." Adam couldn't say. He didn't want to hurt Ben, he was just a stupid teenager. He wasn't a serial killer anymore. Adam let go of him and walked away, trying to wipe away the anger that overcame him.

"Jesus. We just left him back there!" Daniel yelled.

"There was nothing we could do. We need to find a way to get inside this house!" Kenny said, twisting the door handle.

"He's right. Okay, let's see here..." Omid agreed as he messed around with the boarded windows.

"Omid, you've got the windows. Ben, you do whatever. And everyone else can rest." Kenny said as he kicked the door a few times, and decided it wasn't going to budge.

"What are we going to do now..." Ben muttered to himself.


	37. (4-7) Chapter 37

**The Walking Dead: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 37**

All Adam could think about is if they were going to come back. As he heard, Crawford was going to be dangerous. It apparently didn't allow kids. They had met a girl named Molly, who had apparently known about everything that happened. Almost everyone went, except for Adam, Nero, Sonya, Ava, David, Beatrice and Clementine. They had almost met a man named Vernon, and a woman named Brie. Apparently, they were cancer patients. Adam didn't even know why he didn't go with the group to Crawford, he just felt he had to stay here.

Daniel, Lee, Kenny, Carley, Ben, Christa, Omid, Vernon, Brie, and Molly had all went to the Crawford trip. He wished he went. All Adam could hear is the pained yells of Nero.

"Just hold still!" Beatrice's voice yelled, from up the stairs.

"Hey, I was thinking me and you could go look for Chuck?" Ava suggested. Adam then remembered, he felt horrible for remembering.

"Lee found Chuck in the sewers. He's gone." Adam sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"You didn't even tell anyone? You just waited till someone asked?" David walked in.

"Can you get off my ass?" Adam growled. Ava pushed David away, David just scowled and walked out of the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" Ava asked, concerned.

"Just because we had sex doesn't mean you care about me. You don't. We aren't - anything. We don't even know each other. It was a mistake, we were both drunk like you said. You don't get to ask those questions." Adam replied, harshly.

"I don't care. I wanna know why you're acting like this." Ava replied, not taking any offense to what he had said. She agreed with him, it was a mistake.

"Because I'm a fucking serial killer, okay!? I'm crazy. It's what I am, it's in my BLOOD." Adam admitted. Ava just raised her eyebrow. Ava wanted to laugh, but he felt so serious about it. He then noticed there was a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. The cap was open.

"You've been drinking." Ava said, rolling her eyes. Adam looked at the bottle of whiskey.

"I didn't drink shit. That was Kenny. So fucking depressed because he didn't find a boat, boo fucking hoo. I am a serial killer. Before all this - I was. I was one." Adam finally admitted.

"Bullshit. Just - take it easy, okay?" Ava said, grabbing a pillow that was on a chair, and tossed it towards the couch.

"I don't need you to make my bed for me, alright?" Adam growled. Ava sighed and then walked away. She was greeted by David in the hallway.

"I knew he was trouble. Fuck." David said, putting his hands on his head, unknown of what to do.

"What? You heard all that?" Ava asked, embarrassed about him hearing about the two of them having sex.

"Yeah. All of it. He's a goddamn serial killer, jesus. I knew from the moment he choked you, he was dangerous..." David said, panting heavily. Why was he acting so afraid? Was he afraid of Adam?

"He's not a serial killer. I saw a open bottle of whiskey on the table, he's been drinking." Ava replied.

"No, he's right. Kenny drunk the whole bottle. I was there when he did it. It was empty when Adam walked into the living room. He didn't drink at all." David informed her.

"Are you sure?" Ava asked.

"Pretty fucking sure. Don't fuck with Tiny Carlos, sure." David said, he remembered hearing one of his friends back in college saying that phrase. He figured he might as well bring it up.

"Oh, shit! I need help up here!" Sonya yelled. David and Ava ran up the stairs to see blood squirting out of his stomach, Beatrice and Sonya were trying to stop the bleeding.

"How the hell did that happen?" David gasped.

"Just fucking help!" Sonya growled. Beatrice grabbed a wet rag and held down on the wound. Adam walked up the stairs with a gun in his hand.

"In case, he turns. I'll be right here." Adam said, like he didn't even care about Nero. He cocked the gun and Sonya gave him an angry glare. She then turned to face to see Nero passing out.

"I stopped the bleeding. I say we just let him rest." Beatrice said, walking over to the table to grab a dry dish rag, and then she rubbed her hands with it, rubbing off all the blood.

"They need to get back with medicine. They have to." Sonya sighed.

"They will. Don't worry." Ava assured her.

"Where's Clem?" Adam asked. He hadn't seen her anywhere in the house, where could she be?

"I think she went outside." David shrugged. Adam nodded, and went down the stairs and went out to the backyard. She didn't see anyone.

"Clementine, CLEMENTINE?" Adam called out. There was nothing. All he could hear was the breeze. Adam looked over to the open little shed, he remembered when Lee and Clementine had found a boat just sitting there in that shed. She wasn't in there, so where was she?

"Adam..." Clementine said, Adam faced her to see her walking through the gate door, and looking at him with a frown.

"What the hell were you doing out here?" Adam questioned.

"I thought I saw something! I had to check it out!" Clem explained.

"Don't do that. You ask one of us first, got it?" Adam crossed his arms.

"Lee would be worried sick if you were just out here by your damn self." Adam growled.

"I'm - sorry!" Clementine felt a tear dripping down her eye. Adam had thought of his little sister once he saw the tear fall down her cheek. Adam sighed heavily, then kneeled down and rested his hand on her shoulder. Clementine looked at his beard that was beginning to form. It was still a bit of a stubble, but it was becoming a beard. She remembered he didn't have any facial hair and had short hair when she first saw him.

"It's okay, Clem. I - uh, just don't do that again. Okay?" Adam said, with a more calm tone than before.

"Okay..." Clem sniffled, wiping the tear from her face.

"Why don't you go run inside?" Adam suggested. Clem nodded and ran inside. Adam then sighed and closed the gate door, and looked around to see if anyone was lurking around. Then he heard groaning and moaning. What the hell was that? He figured it was a walker, but as soon as he saw what it was. He couldn't believe it. It was Frankie. Frankie's corpse had found his way towards us. He had died all the way back at Thomas' camp. He followed the damn train. What were the odds?

"Goddamn it, Frank." Adam sighed, looking at the ground. Frankie was a good friend of his, he just couldn't believe that he was a walker. He remembered him being shot in the back while with Beatrice.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I can't see you like this." Adam said, grabbing his combat knife. He then opened the gate, and shut it and that's when the moaning intensified. It wasn't Frankie, it was more like more walkers were coming his way, and he was right. He heard his belt click onto the gate, and he suddenly couldn't break free.

"What the fuck?" Adam panted. He was stuck. He then tried to cut the belt, but instead cut his finger, and that resulted into him dropping the knife on the ground. Then he saw about ten or eleven more walkers. They came towards him as Adam started pushing his foot towards the gate, tugging away desperately. Frankie grabbed his arm, and Adam desperately tried to shove him off. He groaned in pain as a second walker grabbed his other hand. He kicked Frankie and the walker in the stomach, pushing them back. He then leaned down to grab the combat knife. He was still bleeding from his finger. He then waited for the walker to get up, and then shoved the knife in it's skull.

"Sorry, buddy." Adam said as he faced Frankie, he then shoved the knife into Frankie's skull. The rest of the walkers weren't very close to him, but they were progressing. It seems they had found some sort of animal, so that kept them distracted, fortunately. He then placed the knife near the belt, cutting through. Once he finished, he took out the belt, and threw it towards the walkers. He didn't have a belt anymore. He then went through the gate again, laying down on the grass. All he could do was laugh.

"Ah... shit!" Adam laughed, panting heavily. That was a close one. Is all Adam could think. He got up, walking towards the door, he opened it and walked through. He saw Clementine sitting on the couch. He walked up the stairs, and saw Nero laying in bed while Sonya sat next to him, in the chair, putting her two hands in front of her mouth. She faced Adam once he walked in. He had blood over his shirt, and his hair was a bit wet from the blood.

"What happened to you?" Sonya asked.

"Frankie followed us here. My belt laced to the gate, and I got stuck. Fucking walkers almost got me." Adam said.

"Jesus. Frankie? Frankie did? How?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know how, alright? How's he?" Adam asked, Nero was still passed out.

"Why do you care? You seemed to be dead set on shooting him." Sonya replied, giving him a dirty look.

"I was preparing. He would have bit your arm off! Don't even pull that shit with me." Adam replied, coldly.

"Oh, what the hell is your problem!? Lately, you've been nothing but a sad fucking sob. Manny's dead, yeah. He meant something to us as well, not just you!" Sonya yelled. Adam rolled his eyes.

"You think this is about Manny? You've got no fucking idea, Sonya." Adam scoffed.

"Then what is it about?" Sonya asked.

"Me. It's about me. It's always been about me. You don't know who I am, Sonya. What I've done. What I've destroyed. You have no fucking idea." Adam said, placing his hands on his hips, walking around the room.

"Adam, what are you talking about!?" Sonya demanded an answer.

"I'm a serial killer. Was. Before the apocalypse. I killed people. The reason I don't talk about my family is because I killed my step-father, my birth mother died when I was young. And my little sister fucking was killed right in front of me." Adam confessed. He didn't know why he was telling everyone that he was a serial killer.

"You're... you're a wh-what!?" Sonya questioned. She thought about reaching for her gun, but Adam sighed.

"You ever heard on the news, 'The Disformer?' The name doesn't even make any sense, but that's me. I am the Disformer." Adam confessed.

"The-" Sonya gasped, she had heard about the Disformer was a vigilante, all over the news. They never figured it out who he was. That's when Sonya reached for her gun, she pulled it out and cocked it, pointing it towards Adam. Adam just raised his hands up.

"Whoa? What the hell are you doing!?" Ava reacted, she had been eavesdropping in the conversation.

"He's the - He's..." Sonya couldn't believe it. Sonya had been surviving with Adam for months, and she couldn't believe what he had told him.

"I'm not your enemy, Sonya. It's just - I figured you should know. If you want to shoot me, go ahead." Adam said, closing his eyes. David walked into the room and saw Sonya pointing the gun at Adam.

"Sonya...don't do anything stupid..." Ava said, carefully walking towards her.


	38. (4-8) Chapter 38

**TWD: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 38**

"I think that's our cue to the get the hell out of here." Lee said to Molly, hearing the Crawford school bells. Molly nodded, and the two of them walked forward and then they were about to turn the corner, but they only heard the sound of the floorboard creak. Lee looked over to Molly, and then Molly nodded, grabbing her ice pick, which she had named 'Hilda' That's when Ben had jumped out in front of them, he had a sharp hatchet. Molly thought it looked familiar.

"Shit! Ben!" Lee exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. I just got spooked by the bells, but I heard someone coming." Ben told him.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Lee questioned.

"Kenny sent me to look for something to bust the armory open, I found this." Ben explained, holding the hatchet in his hand. Lee remembered that he had braced the door with that very hatchet.

"Uh... Ben, where did you get that?" Lee asked.

"I just found it. It was stuck in a door handle at the end of the hallway back there." Ben pointed to the door.

"Oh no..." Lee gasped as walkers busted in through the front door.

"Shit!" Molly exclaimed, she started to fight off a few zombies. There was about three, she shoved the pick into a walker's head, killing it, the two of walkers had gotten ahold of her.

"Lee, shoot this fucker!" Molly yelled. Lee shot the two walkers, Molly broke free, and said thanks. Lee nodded and the two of them ran back to the classroom. Ben must have ran away. They reached inside the classroom to see everyone else.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kenny asked.

"They're coming." Lee informed.

"That outta hold 'em." Vernon inquired, pointing to the door that Brie was holding back.

"Yeah, but now how do we get out?" Brie asked.

"Through the armory, if we can just get this damn door open! C'mon, damn you!" Kenny groaned, running into the door, elbowing it.

"This is my fault, all my fault!" Ben cried.

"What the hell's he babbling about?" Christa questioned.

"Ben, we talked about this..." Lee warned Ben, Ben had asked him if he should tell Kenny about what he did.

"No, I wanna know what he meant! What do you mean this is all your fault!?" Christa demanded.

"Christa, why don't we-" Omid tried to stop her.

"Omid, let him talk." Daniel was interested as well.

"Guys we don't have time for this!" Carley yelled. Nobody listened.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, man..." Ben tried to plead himself.

"Kid, this ain't the best time! Whatever you did, save it for later!" Kenny yelled back, still charging against the armory door.

"Ben, Shut the fuck up!" Lee yelled.

"Fuck you, Lee! I can't do this anymore!" Ben growled.

"It was me who did the deal with the bandits back at the motor inn, slipping them supplies. I wanted to keep them off our backs, that's when Lee found the package in the grate, that's when they raided the camp. That's what killed Xavier and Lilly. And that's when Duck..." Ben finally explained. Kenny felt pure anger rushing all over his mind. He then lunged at Ben, but was held back by Daniel and Lee.

"Kick his ass later, Kenny! We can't do this right now!" Lee yelled.

"I don't give a fuck! You little pissant, you're fucking dead, you hear me? DEAD. My wife, my child - you got them both fucking killed!" Kenny lashed out at Ben.

"If this asshole thinks he's getting on my boat after what he did, he's out of his motherfucking mind! You hear me, shitbird!? You can stay behind and fucking ROT." Kenny lashed out again.

"Kenny, we'll sort this out later - AFTER we get out of here, okay!?" Lee tried to stop it.

"AIN'T NOTHING TO SORT OUT! I told you the way it's gonna be!" Kenny growled.

"The boat's not big enough for all of us. Someone's gotta get left behind, and a few people can't come with! Might as well have this piece of shit right here not join us!" Kenny said, pushing Ben in the shoulder.

"Let's put it to a vote. You can't decide something like that by yourself." Omid said. Christa agreed, and soon everyone else agreed.

"Sure, take a vote! It's America, isn't it!? Fucking great." Kenny yelled. Lee had never seen him this furious.

"I vote we leave him. Ben's too much of a risk. Because of you, Lilly, Xavier, Frankie and many others are DEAD." Daniel voted.

"I know becoming one of them is the beginning of the end, I vote Ben stays with us." Lee voted.

"I vote we leave him, I'm sorry, Ben - I know you mean well, but all I want to do is get out of this hellhole, and you put that at risk." Christa voted.

"We can't just leave him - yeah, he fucked up but... come on, man!" Omid voted.

"I can't do this." Carley abstained.

"Two to two! Well, then my vote counts too! BEN STAYS HERE!" Kenny yelled. Kenny grabbed Ben and pushed him away, and he hit against a desk.

"What about the rest of us, don't we get a say in..." Brie began to say, but she was interrupted once walkers had broke through the window, and grabbed her by the neck, and pulled her in to bite her. She gurgled out blood as another walker got on her and feasted on her.

"BRIE!" Vernon cried.

"Now can we go?" Molly asked.

"Damn right. Vernon, c'mon!" Lee said, grabbing Vernon by the elbow. He didn't budge. He didn't move.

"Brie..." Vernon frowned. Lee couldn't get him to move.

"C'mon, Vernon! Stop screwing around!" Lee ordered him to move, but he didn't. The walkers moved closer. Lee made a decision he never thought he would. He left Vernon. Vernon stood there as a walker grabbed him, pulling him down to the floor. The walkers then feasted on him as Lee closed the door behind him. He regretted what he did.

"Vernon and Brie didn't make it." Lee frowned.

"You didn't close that door behind us?" Kenny questioned, referencing to Lee who was holding himself against the door.

"I couldn't - THE LOCK was busted." Lee replied.

"Great. Just fucking great. C'mon, there's gotta be a way out down here!" Kenny said, running down the stairs. Lee had reached the door, and opened it. He saw nothing but dozens of walkers, Lee then slammed it shut.

"That's not gonna hold - BACK UPSTAIRS!" Lee ordered. Kenny stopped and grabbed a shotgun, tossing it towards Lee. Lee cocked the shotgun and got ready for the walkers to storm through. He walked backwards, shooting walkers that were getting remotely close to him. He kept backing up until his foot fell through the stairs. His foot was stuck, he pulled it to get it out, but it wouldn't work. He shot the walkers that got close to him. He kept tugging at his leg, and he finally broke free. He noticed there wasn't many walkers in his way anymore, until he turned around to see them right next to him. The walkers were then shot by Christa. Lee nodded as saying 'thanks' and grabbed the hatchet that he had previously used from the door handle in the hallway. He then hacked at a zombie, tossing it over the stairs. He did an uppercut, slicing him towards the right, so he would fall off the stairs. He then shoved the hatchet into the next walkers' head, and tried to push it off with his hands, he then shoved it off the stairs, but it held onto the shotgun. Lee fired it, and then the walker fell. Lee reached the top and saw Kenny, Christa, Omid, Daniel and Carley climbing down the ladder to get out of Crawford. He then saw Ben running up the stairs. The bells then rang, and Lee told him to come on. Ben covered his ears as a walker grabbed him from behind, he was attached at the bell. Lee then shot the walker, and Ben fell, holding onto the ledge. Lee lunged to grab his hand.

"Hold on, Ben. I've got you!" Lee said. If Lee had let him go, he would have fallen about fifty feet, and he would die.

"Climb up, Ben! C'mon, you can do it!" Lee panted as Ben's hand was slipping off a bit.

"There's no time, dammit! Get the others out of here!" Ben ordered for Lee to let him go.

"Lee." Kenny's voice was heard, Lee looked behind him to see Kenny staring at him, raising his eyebrow a bit as if he wanted Lee to drop him. Lee then looked back to see Ben's hand slipping away.

"Lee, we both know. Let me _go_." Ben told him.


	39. (4-9) Chapter 39

**TWD: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 39**

"You try and hurt someone, I'll kill you. You understand me?" Sonya threatened Adam, as she lowered her gun.

"That's not who I am anymore." Adam said.

"Whatever." Sonya sat down on the chair again. She still was hoping it was some sort of dream. David grabbed Adam by the shoulder, pulling him out of the room. He then threw him down the stairs. Adam groaned as he hit the back of his head on the ground.

"DAVID, NO!" Ava yelled. David ran down the stairs, punching him.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS OFF ABOUT YOU!" David growled, throwing a few punches. Adam was dizzy from hitting his head, he then saw a fist flying towards him, and he quickly grabbed it and twisted it. He then grabbed David by the shirt, and tossed him off. David hit himself against the wall, Adam could hear the crack of his bones. He had hit him hard.

"Stop it!" Sonya fired a few shots.

"What the hell are you fuckers doing?" Nero walked out, holding his wound.

"This asshole started it." Adam growled. Nero woke up quite fast.

"Nero, you should be resting." Sonya said.

"There was a fight and I missed it? Fuck. Well, back to bed." Nero said, sarcastically. He then walked back into the room.

"The both of you - KNOCK IT OFF. Or I'll shoot you both." Sonya growled. David walked off, and Adam did as well. Everyone in this house knew who he was now, except maybe not Clementine. She most likely heard it. Why did he tell everyone?

"Adam, are you really a..." Clem began to say.

_Dammit, Adam. You fucking idiot._

"I'm not anymore. I promise. You still trust me, right?" Adam asked.

"I-I guess so..." Clem replied. Adam smiled.

"Keep an eye on David for me, okay?" Adam said to her.

"Okay..." Clem said, her voice was unsure why he wanted her to do such a thing.

"Anyways, good night, Clem. Better get some rest." Adam told her. Adam walked back up the stairs, into one of the bedrooms. He entered it, and laid down on the bed. Everything got so fucked so fast, and it was his own fault. Sonya, Ava, David, Clementine, maybe Nero knew that he was a serial killer before the apocalypse. Then David randomly attacked him. David was going to be a problem. He remembered how he dealt with problems. But that wasn't who he was anymore, or was it? Adam shut his eyes, hoping to get some sleep that was needed. It was probably around 11:30 PM at the time, and he hadn't slept in about two days. Tomorrow was gonna be bad. David or Sonya are probably going to tell the rest of the group that he was a serial killer. He felt he had to be honest with these people, maybe that's why he told them.


	40. (4-10) Chapter 40

**TWD: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 40**

Adam woke up from the bed, he had slept more than he thought he would. It was two whole fucking days. He really hadn't gotten that much sleep, so he slept through two days. He got up, walking out the door and saw the rest of the group walking through the door. Adam rushed downstairs and saw everyone else sitting in the living room.

"Adam!" Daniel smiled. He was leaning against the wall. Adam greeted him, and everyone else. Lee was with Carley and Clementine on the first couch. Adam assumed Nero and Sonya were still in that one room. Kenny was out in the yard, working on the boat. Ava and David were sitting on the second couch. David gave him a glare that basically said, 'I'm watching you, asshole.' Ben, was sitting on a small chair. Omid and Christa were talking privately away from the living room.

"Good to see you, man." Lee smiled.

"And you." Adam replied.

"Did you guys JUST get here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. We had to rest up for a few minutes, then we'll give some of the medicine to Nero." Lee said.

"Alright." Adam nodded. Adam decided to head upstairs immediately. He walked in and saw Nero looking out the blinds, but Sonya wasn't in the room.

"You're up.." Adam questioned.

"No shit, sherlock. So I heard something about you being a... Some sort of killer. Before all this..." Nero began.

"She told you, huh?" Adam crossed his arms.

"Ding ding, motherfucker. You wanna know something? I don't give two buckets of shit. It's the apocalypse now, who even cares? All I'm saying is, you hurt one of us, your dead to me, Adam." Nero explained.

"Really? Never thought you'd be the most understanding. David beat the shit out of me." Adam chuckled.

"David's an asshole, I'm a charming, totally calm guy. But seriously, though. The people you killed... why'd you do it?" Nero asked.

"I kill other killers." Adam replied.

"Vigilante, huh? The Disformer, right? Heard about you ALL over the news. You're like Dexter Morgan, the Bay Harbor Butcher." Nero chuckled.

"I'm not exactly proud of it y'know." Adam said.

"Why the fuck did you even tell them? They wouldn't hate you like they do now." Nero questioned.

"I wanted to be honest." Adam shrugged.

"Honest? Fuck that. This is the goddamn apocalypse, Adam. What if I told you I was a retired WWE Fighter? Doesn't mean shit now because the apocalypse is HERE." Nero said, raising his hands in the air a little bit. It seemed only Ava and Nero only understood that it didn't mean anything. Clementine sort of did, but she IS an eight year old girl. Sonya walked into the room. Sonya didn't even make eye contact with Adam. Nero rolled his eyes, noticing her lack of eye contact.

"Okay, babe. I know you probably hate Adam at this point, like I did back when I first met him. But you can't give a shit about his past no more. This is the end of the world, okay? So forgive Adam." Nero crossed his arms.

"I just want to know one thing." Sonya said.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Did you give the bandits the supplies?" Sonya asked.

"No. Ben did." Adam said, no hesitation. He had promised he wouldn't say anything about it, but he didn't care anymore.

"That fucking prick. I'm going to..." Nero groaned, as he winced in pain.

"Stop it. Why the hell would you keep that from us?" Sonya growled.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry about everything." Adam apologized.

"Sorry doesn't really cut, okay, Adam?" Sonya replied. Sonya then helped Nero lay back down on the bed. That's when Lee, Christa, Omid, Daniel, Ava and David Bale came in.

"We got medicine for you." Daniel said, holding a jar of medicine, he popped open the jar, and gave him a few pills. Nero nodded and took them.

"Thanks Jack Daniels." Nero coughed as he drank a little water. Daniel didn't care about the nickname, because it wasn't the time to question it. Nero swallowed the pills with the water, and then coughed a bit afterwards.

"I'll be fine, why don't you just - let me rest?" Nero said to everyone. Sonya decided to stay by him, and everyone else left the room.

"Hey, man. It's - uh, good to see you. I didn't think we were going to get out of there alive." Daniel scratched the back of his head. The two of them were standing outside of the room, away from everyone else.

"Why's that? How bad was it?" Adam asked.

"Honestly, better than everyone thought it would be. It was overrun by walkers. We barely got out of there alive, though. We lost Vernon and Brie." Daniel told him, remembering how Brie and Vernon were chewed apart by the walkers.

"I'm sorry, man. I - I didn't really know them." Adam said.

"I know. They were good people, I guess." Daniel replied. Adam nodded.

"Why don't I get back to you, alright?" Adam patted him on the back, and walked off.

"Adam.." Daniel said, Adam stopped walking and turned around.

"Did you ever find Rose?" Daniel asked, gulping - he figured that she was dead by now.

"She left. She was with Thomas, and she left. I'm sorry." Adam told him, and he walked off. Daniel sighed, and then walked into an empty room, Adam figured he was going to go to sleep. Adam saw Clementine sitting in the office type room, by the window. Lee was about to walk inside that room to talk to Clementine. He walked down the stairs to see David.

"You even try to hurt anyone, I'll kill you." David threatened, grabbing his shirt.

"I think we already established that, right?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Watch yourself, Stark." David growled, walking away.

"Last names, huh? We'll play that game." Adam chuckled lightly and walked away. He walked out to the yard and saw Kenny working on the boat. He looked over to the blood that was on the gate. He remembered that he had killed Frankie there, so that was probably his blood.

_Sorry, buddy._

**Day 63**

"C'mon, we gotta do this! If we don't, we'll die!" George said, there was five strangers that they had disarmed.

"We're not bandits! Alright? We can't just do something like this!" Manny said.

"George, where's your humanity?" Callie elbowed him. They had two choices, rob them and take their stuff, they were starving. Or leave them be, and risk dying at the motor inn.

"Jesus. I - I'm sorry, you guys." Adam sighed, grabbing one of the strangers, searching through him.

"You can't do this to us!" One man growled. Adam took his backpack, tossing it to George to search through. George discovered there was alot of food in that bag. Manny grabbed another bag that was on the man who spoke. He searched through it and found a large amount of medicine. There was one more bag, and Adam grabbed the third one, searching through it. There was a load of handguns and ammunition.

"They've got so much stuff. We need it. Sorry, guys." George said. Adam put the three bags over by the tree, and told them to leave. The five strangers ran off into the woods.

"Let's get out of here before they come back." George said. Manny, Callie and Adam agreed.

"I can't believe this. Why did we do something like that?" Callie said, feeling guilty.

"We had to." George put her hand on her shoulder. The four of them ran off.

**Day 170**

**About 2:38 AM**

Adam kept dreaming about knives, for some reason; just knives. Bloody knives, kitchen knives, pocket knives, just KNIVES. Is all he dreamed about at this very moment. Then he woke up, the room was dark. He heard some moaning, probably from the walkers that were out on the street. The windows weren't very thick, so it was kind of easy to hear what was going on outside. He then heard creaking, like someone was walking on the floorboard. He figured it was Nero, and he disregarded it. He turned over to his side, and pulled the blanket over him again, starting to go to sleep. He heard the door open, and as soon as he looked over to see who it was, he felt a dart stuck into his neck. He went to pull it out, but he felt dizzy and then he passed out.

**11:20 AM**

"Clementine?" Lee woke up, and yawned. He remembered that Molly had left, Clementine was upset at how Lee said they weren't going to find her parents. He didn't want to say that, but there was no time. He noticed that the radio was gone. He walked out of the office door, and went down the stairs. The house was very quiet, it was scary, actually. It felt like an empty house. He went to the yard, yelling out Clementine's name, he gasped when he saw Clementine's hat laying on the grass.

"My God..." Lee gasped as he walked over to the hat, picking it up from the grass and brushing the dust off the hat. He looked through the gate to see the walkie talkie near the garbage. He climbed over the fence, walking towards the walkie talkie, he reached for it and then he was attacked by a walker. He pushed it off of him, pushing it against the fence, he then stomped on it. He picked up Clem's hat, which had some blood on it. He looked over to his wrist, to see a bite mark. He had been bitten. Lee Everett, had been bitten.

"No...Nooo, Fuck. No. Fuck. God no! Fuuck!" Lee cried, clenching his wrist. How could he be so stupid, is all he thought?

"Lee, you out here? Lee?" Christa called out.

"Are you crazy, what the hell are you doing out here, it ain't safe!" Kenny said, he looked behind him and saw Kenny, Ben, Christa, Omid approaching him. He held his wrist, and turned around.

"Cut the arm off, NOW!" Lee ordered.

**2:30 PM**

Adam woke up, he couldn't see anything, but his eyes were open. He guessed there was a blindfold over his face. All he heard was muffled yells, presumably Nero.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up." A voice said, surprisingly familiar. Adam's blindfold was removed, and he saw three strangers, he recognized them. He had robbed them MONTHS ago. Himself, Manny, George and Callie had robbed these strangers. Except there was five at the time. He didn't know why he didn't have a gag on his mouth, when Nero and David did. The room was an isolated room, no windows, just poles and chains, which they were attached to. He looked around the small room, which had a heavily padlocked door. Daniel was still unconscious, as was Ava. David was standing up, with a gag in his mouth, trying to break free from the chains. Nero was also yelling, but it was muffled. He also tried to break free from the chains, and much harder than David was. Beatrice was sitting there, not saying a word. Adam figured he was still unconscious. Sonya had blood over her face, and she was leaned against a wall.

"What the fuck is this?" Adam demanded.

"Ah, he's awake. The only person who apparently is still alive who robbed us!" The man said, he was pale, and he had shaggy black hair and brown eyes, he had a small beard, sort of like Adam's, he had a lumberjack axe in his hand, which letters were carved in to it, C.M.

"The reason you are all here, everyone! Is because of this man! Himself, a man and woman named George and Callie, and an hispanic man had robbed us! You are going to pay the price! We lost two people because you took everything. And now I'm going to take two of yours. Anyone want to volunteer?

**TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE FIVE: NO TIME LEFT**


	41. EPISODE FIVE: NO TIME LEFT

The handcuffs were tight on his wrists, he felt like as soon as he got them off, his wrist would have one hell of a mark.

"Aaaah, motherfuckers." Nero growled, clenching his fists together. The three men weren't in the room anymore, they said that they were going to decide who was going to be the two 'volunteers'.

"So, you robbed this guy?" Daniel questioned. Adam sighed.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this ASSHOLE!" David yelled.

"Yeah, because I totally knew they would FOLLOW US ALL THE WAY TO SAVANNAH." Adam replied, his tone rising.

"Jesus, fuck. It's not his fault!" Ava argued.

"It's not HIS fault!? Those guys just said that Manny, Adam and the two other people had ROBBED THEM. Whoever dies today - because, HE SAID EXACTLY THAT HE WOULD KILL TWO OF US. I don't see us getting an easy way out of here. Whoever dies today - that blood is gonna be on your hands, Adam. Well, he's had plenty of blood on his hands, but not another drop of blood, unless it's his own." David threatened.

"What are you talking about?" Beatrice questioned. As David was about to say something, the door opened - and the three men rushed inside.

"Okay, Edward Cullen, first things first." Nero pointed to the supposed leader, Lucas. Lucas raised his eyebrow at the reference.

"I just took a bullet to the stomach, and honestly - I don't think you want me puking out blood all over this nice place, so why don't you be a peach and let me go?" Nero asked. Lucas walked over to him, and smacked him across the face. Nero scoffed.

"Hit me like a man, you sourpuss." Nero spat. Lucas nodded and chuckled a bit, and clenched his fist and punched Nero, making him fall to the ground. He was pretty well built, you could see his muscles through his black jacket.

"That's more... like it." Nero chuckled, blood trickled down his lip. Lucas was handed his lumberjack axe from one of his buddies, and then he held it above his shoulders.

"You want to know what this is?" Lucas asked.

"Unless you plan on penetrating us, I don't wanna know." Nero let out a cackle.

"Nero, shut up." Daniel whispered. Lucas chuckled, lowering the axe from his shoulders, and resting the tip of the blade on the concrete floor.

"I'm going to _disform_ one of your heads, and let you stare at it tonight. When you wake up, I'll _disform_ another head tomorrow." Lucas said, now holding the axe with his two hands.

"Guys. It's merely a scare tactic. Just a fuckin.." Nero began saying, but when Lucas walked up to Nero, Nero's eyes widened as Lucas held the axe up, ready to slice Nero's head open.


	42. (5-2) Chapter 42

**TWD: Right or Wrong**

**Chapter 42**

"No! Stop!" Adam yelled. Lucas stopped, turning around. Adam looked to him and saw nothing but bags under his eyes. He obviously wasn't sleeping, and the man was a crazed lunatic. His eyes were green.

"Don't kill any of them. They weren't involved. It was me, Manny, Callie and George. The only living person who was involved. Is me. So kill me. And ME ONLY. And let the rest of them go." Adam stated. Lucas walked over to Adam, and he kneeled down, laying the axe on the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to watch two of your friends die. Then you can rot and die in here." Lucas replied, coldly. Lucas picked up his axe again, walking over to Nero. Lucas then raised his axe once more. He was stopped when Daniel got loose from his cuffs. He held a small nail file, and he ran up against Lucas, digging the nail file into his shoulder. Lucas yelled in pain as he dropped the axe, and it clattered against the ground. His two friends, did nothing. Just stood there. Lucas yelled as he tried hard to shake Daniel off. Nero reached for the axe. He finally grabbed it, bringing it up with one hand. He pulled himself back, so he could have space to cut off the chain. Nero then did that, but it didn't budge. Daniel was thrown off by Lucas' back.

"Useless bunch of fucking assholes!? YOU WANT URSULA AND ERIC TO DIE IN VAIN!?" Lucas yelled, he then pulled out the nail file from his shoulder. Daniel got back up, ready to attack Lucas. Lucas had the nail file, and Daniel was unarmed. Lucas turned to Daniel, holding his shoulder for a second. He felt the blood trickling down his back. Adam could see blood dripping from his jacket.

"You're going to be number one." Lucas growled, and he lunged towards Daniel. He didn't try to stab him with the nail file, the two of them just hit each other a few times, they ran against the wall. Daniel tried to push him towards Adam to maybe kick him off. Adam forgot he had a small knife in his pocket.

_Why didn't these idiots search our pockets?_ Adam thought. Lucas and Daniel kept fighting each other,

"Get him, Jack Daniels!" Nero exclaimed. The two other men were still just standing there.

"You don't want them doing this, right? Then help Daniel! We can see you aren't like him!" Beatrice yelled, trying to get the other two men's attention.

The two other men faced each other, and then decided to open the door and run off.

"Fucking useless." David sighed. Lucas and Daniel then tackled against the ground, Lucas was on top now. Daniel groaned as Lucas tried to thrust the nail file into his chest. Daniel winced and tried to push it forward, so if it was going to hit him, he would rather it would hit him in the shoulder maybe. Adam kept hacking at the chain.

_Come on, you FUCK._ Adam thought. Adam yelled in anger as he couldn't get the chain off.

"I have an idea, Adam. But it's gonna suck balls for me." Nero said over, as Daniel and Lucas were still fighting.

"What is it?!" Adam yelled.

"I need to chop off my own hand. If I don't - we aren't getting out of here." Nero replied.

"How fucking stupid are you?! Daniel can just kill this guy and get the key!" Ava responded. Nero looked over to Sonya. She was still unconscious, she still had the wound above her head. Lucas then bit Daniel's finger hard, and then Daniel groaned in pain as he tried to push him off. But Lucas had the upper hand now. Lucas finally thrusted the nail file into Daniel's chest, while he was bitting off his thumb. Daniel gurgled out blood.

"NO!" Adam yelled. Lucas got up, spitting out Daniel's thumb in Adam's direction. Adam looked over to the thumb, the bloody thumb. This guy was a monster.

"That's one. One to go." Lucas chuckled, as Adam saw Daniel reaching for the nail file that was stuck in his chest. Daniel choked out blood as he gripped the nail file, attempting to pull it out.

_Oh my God._ Adam thought. Lucas was too busy talking, he didn't pay attention to Daniel's pain. He was pulling the damn thing out of his chest. Daniel looked over to Adam who kept trying to get loose from the chains. Daniel nodded, still spitting out blood onto the ground. Adam nodded back, figuring this was goodbye. Daniel had finally pulled out the nail file, and as Lucas turned around to face Daniel, Lucas had now held his axe. Daniel threw the nail file in Lucas' direction. Lucas gasped as the nail file was about to hit him in the eye. It did, and Lucas was killed instantly. Lucas fell to the ground, landing face first. Daniel puked out blood, and Adam had finally gotten loose. Adam quickly went to his side, holding his head so it wouldn't lay on the concrete floor.

"C'mon man, we're almost out of here. Just hang on. These guys consficated Beatrice's bag, I'm sure they still have some medicine." Adam said to him.

"Jesus." David couldn't look at Daniel's dying body.

"I - I... I never did drink any beer...I don't understand - the... nickname..." Daniel said, coughing out blood. All Adam could hear after that was mumbles.

Adam knew this was it for Daniel.

"Goodbye...My friend." Adam sighed heavily, he then closed his eyes with his hand.

"Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK." Nero clenched his fists, he then punched the wall. A few times.

"Damn it, Adam. DO SOMETHING." David ordered. Adam didn't even hear anybody. He heard white noise. That was it. He had lost yet another friend. Another. He didn't know if he could take anymore. Adam noticed that the door that was padlocked was open. He saw something, that caught his eye. Dynamite. He then saw a shadow lurking inside. It was one of Lucas' men. He put up his hand, and waved. He held something else in his hand. A lighter. He flicked it and then dropped it.

"OH SHIT!" Adam exclaimed. The room outside of the prisoner room began to flame up.

"GET THE KEYS!" Beatrice yelled. Adam quickly ran to Lucas' dead body, and searched through his pocket. He found the key line. There was only five keys. All the keys were labeled to the handcuffs.

"LOOK AT YOUR HANDCUFFS, TELL ME WHAT YOU HAVE." Adam ordered. Nero looked to his handcuffs.

"A-36!" Nero yelled.

"D-32!" Beatrice yelled.

"A-18!" Ava yelled.

"M-92!" David yelled. He looked at the keys, and all of those were on there. Adam looked to his handcuffs.

'S-16' he looked at the keys, there was his. He detached the keys from the key line and tossed them to everyone. He then uncuffed himself, and soon everyone did.

"Where's Sonya's key?" Nero asked.

"There's only five keys! Not one for Daniel or Sonya!" That was Lucas' targets. Daniel and Sonya.

"Wake up, baby. Wake up." Nero shook Sonya's body. She then woke up finally, mumbling.

"We gotta...we gotta get out of here." Nero said, grabbing the chains and pulling them.

"NERO, we gotta go man!" David yelled.

"No, fuck you. This isn't happening. I'm getting her out of here." Nero retorted.

"Go...I'm not going to make it." Sonya's voice was quiet. She was still knocked out cold from the punch from Lucas.

"Go." Nero stood up, looking to Adam, Beatrice, Ava and David.

"Don't be dramatic, Nero!" Adam growled.

'GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Nero yelled.

"I'M NOT LEAVING, DAMMIT!" Adam looked behind him to see the flames starting to rise.

"I'm sorry, Nero." Beatrice said as she ran out of the building. Ava and David also did, also saying apologies. Nero looked back to Sonya, who was barely awake. He then faced Adam again, and pushed him out of the prisoner room, then Nero quickly closed the door, locking it tight.

"What the fuck, Nero!?" Adam pounded his fists against the door.

"It's okay, Adam. It's okay. I haven't done much good in my life. Hopefully all the times I've been with you and the group, hopefully that counted for something." Nero said, backing up a bit. Adam looked to his left, and saw the fire beginning to burn through the walls.

"I'm sorry." Adam said, running out of the small shelter they were inside. Once he got out, thankfully, they were still in Savannah. Once he was out of the building, he saw Ava, David and Sonya.

"God damn it." Adam sighed, walking away. He didn't want anyone to see him when he let all his emotions out. He couldn't help but cry. He bursted out tears, and fell to his knees. Nero, Sonya, and Daniel had died in a matter of ten minutes. And he had just left Nero and Sonya.

"I'm sorry." Ava rested her hand on Adam's shoulder. Beatrice came up.

"I can't believe I left him...like that..." Beatrice said, with tears falling down her cheek. After a few seconds of silence, Adam got back up, looking around the area.

"Let's go find the sons of bitches who killed Nero, Sonya and Daniel."


	43. (5-3) Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Adam stared at the wall. Three of his friends were dead. There was only four of them left, who knows what Lucas and his group did to Lee and everyone else.

"Adam." David called my name. Adam turned around, stepping up. His eyes were halfway closed. He was tired. He didn't want to move.

"We need to get moving. Staying in this place isn't going to work." David added.

"Where are we going to go?" Adam asked. David didn't have an answer.

"Just fucking get up." David answered. Adam didn't want to get angry, so he just stood up.

"Is it my fault?" Adam asked. David had said anyone who died there was his fault.

"No." David replied.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because it wasn't. It was Lucas, and those crazy fuckers." David replied.

"I lost my sister a bit before this all started. A man in a black car killed her. I didn't know who it was - and still don't to this day. John Duke, the crazy guy who tried to get on the train - he's been hunting me. He only found out until this one day. I wanted to tell him about the license plate, but I had found out he knew what I was. I ran, and all this began."

_Adam, get inside!_ Danny's voice played in his head.

"Ava and Beatrice are waiting for us." David finally said. Adam nodded, and the two of them walked out of the room, walking down the stairs. They walked out of the door and saw Beatrice and Ava standing there. Beatrice was smoking a cigarette.

"I was so quick to leave them there." Beatrice said, her voice full of regret. Adam frowned.

"You saved me that day, Adam. You, Xavier, Nero..." Her voice began to break, tears falling down her cheek.

"And I was fine with leaving him and Sonya back there." Beatrice sighed.

"Adam, can I speak to you for a second?" Ava asked. Adam nodded, walking over to Beatrice and hugging her. He then walked over to a corner and talked to Ava while David and Beatrice were talking.

"I'm sorry about Nero, Sonya and Daniel." Ava said.

"Yeah, me too." Adam sighed.

"I'm worried about you." Ava said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"You got that look in your eyes. Vengeance. I saw it in my fiance, Alex." Ava told him.

"Vengeance? You're goddamn right. I'm going to kill those motherfuckers who were with Lucas." Adam growled.

"That isn't you anymore." Ava replied.

"Are you sure?" Adam questioned.

"You're just angry." Ava said.

"Maybe I am. Doesn't change the fact I'm going to kill them either way." Adam crossed his arms.

"You said you wanted to change. Killing them doesn't change anything." Ava said.

"Doesn't change anything!? It actually changes everything! Those motherfuckers won't kill ANY more of us!" Adam retorted.

"I'm going to check out that shelter around the corner. You try to calm Beatrice down. We gotta move soon." Ava finally said. Adam sighed, walking over to Beatrice and Adam.

"What was that about?" David asked.

"Nothing." Adam replied. Adam looked over to Ava walking in the alleyway to get into the shelter that was around the corner.

"You guys had something, right?" David asked.

"_Had_ what?" Adam asked.

"It's fine if you did. We were together once, after her fiance died. It just didn't work out. Then we got split up. I was at a different camp, and she was at Thomas'. I was with a guy named William Carver, a psychopath like Thomas. I escaped Carver's camp alone. Then they took me in, and this place was damn near impossible to escape. And you guys were able to pull it off, even though you lost your friend Frankie." David explained.

"I think we should head back to the house and see if Lee and everyone else is there." David suggested.

"We will after Ava-" Adam began to say, but he was interrupted by a scream that sounded like Ava. Adam grabbed his pistol, as did David and they both ran to the noise. They peeked to the corner and Adam saw John Duke, and the two guys who started the fire at the place they were held captive.

"My car won't start." John complained.

"Shut up, girl! I'll fuckin' beat your head in if you don't stop fucking screamin'!" Henry yelled, holding her mouth with his hand.

"Just get in my car. Let's move." Dave said, getting into the drivers seat.

"Why the fuck are we standing here!?" David questioned. Adam and David came out from the corner, and saw Henry pushing Ava in the car. John Duke looked at him.

"See ya around, Adam." John chuckled, getting inside Dave's car. Adam fired at John, but missed. David saw Henry and fired at him, he had shot him in the neck. Henry held his wound, gurgling out blood and then falling to the ground, blooding spilling on the concrete. Dave then started the car, and Adam kept firing at the vehicle.

"FUCK!" Adam yelled.

"Goddamn it, are you fucking...fuck!" David yelled. Adam then looked at John's car. It was a black sedan, with a license plate labeled Y38910. Adam recognized that number. John said that was his car...

Adam felt like exploding once he realized something. He flashed back to when his sister was killed. Adam clenched his fist, his face reddening. Adam stood still, all the anger running through his veins.

"Adam, what is it!?" David questioned. Adam then let everything out, yelling as loud as he could. Adam had one priority now. Find John Duke.


	44. (5-4) Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Adam fell to his knees. He had a million questions jumping around in his head. How did John Duke get in Savannah? Adam swore that he was eaten alive.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" David yelled, punching the brick wall to the left of him. Adam heard the gurgling of Henry, the man who was shot in the neck by David. Adam quickly ran over to the wounded man.

"Where did they take her!? Tell me. Tell me right fucking now." Adam threatened. The man looked over at Adam, blood spurting out of his neck.

"Adam. He's gone." David sighed, the man finally dying. Adam rose up, facing David.

"What happened!?" Beatrice exclaimed, running over. She then looked at the black sedan, and the dead body.

"They took Ava." David sighed.

"How!? You didn't stop them!?" Beatrice yelled.

"We tried-" Adam sighed. Adam then sat down on the ground, rubbing his forehead.

"We'll find her. But first we better get back to the house and find Lee and the others. I assume they didn't take them." David suggested.

"Can we get that sedan started?" Beatrice asked.

"John said he couldn't get it working." Adam replied.

"John? Who's John?" Beatrice asked.

"The man who killed my sister." Adam replied, walking off.

* * *

Lee's vision was blurry, all he felt was the pain from his now gone arm.

"Lee!" Kenny tried to get his attention, Lee groaned in pain looking at his arm.

"Holy fuck. I thought we lost you." Omid smiled in relief. Ben, Christa, Kenny, and Omid were all sitting in the house in the living room. Lee was laying down on a couch, his hand sawed off by Kenny. He was bandaged properly, fortunately. But he felt that blood was still trickling from his amputation.

"Where...fuck..." Lee winced.

"Just take a rest, pal. We ain't goin' nowhere." Kenny said.

"Do you think we did it fast enough?" Christa questioned.

"Can't tell. I think we did the right thing cutting it off right away. Good call, Lee." Kenny noted.

"Where's Clem..?" Lee asked.

"The guy on the radio. He took her." Ben told him.

"When you're able. We're goin' to go after him." Kenny informed him.

"We need to go now..." Lee said, still wincing.

"We can't, Lee. It's too dangerous. What if you pass out in the middle of a herd?" Christa asked.

"What about everyone else?" Lee questioned.

"They left us." Kenny growled.

"You don't know that." Omid replied.

"I know they ain't here. Hell, they coulda taken Clementine if we didn't know about the guy on the radio..." Kenny crossed his arms.

"They wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe they left, but they never would have taken Clementine." Christa gave her opinion about the rest of the group.

"Well, they're gone n-" Kenny began to say, but he was interrupted when he heard feet running across the grass outside, then the door had opened. Adam, Beatrice and David walked in.

"Where the hell were you fuckers!?" Kenny growled.

"KENNY." Christa warned.

"We got kidnapped by a bunch of fuckin' psychos. You guys didn't?" David questioned.

"They shot us with tranquilizer darts. Took us to some fucking room. Daniel, Nero, and Sonya didn't make it out. Those motherfuckers came back and took Ava." Adam told them.

"Jesus Christ." Omid sighed.

"How did they get in the house without us noticing?" Ben questioned.

"Which makes it hard to fuckin' believe." Kenny noted, nodding at Ben's question.

"You think I'm fucking making this up!? You think I'm-" Adam said, but then Adam noticed that he lost an arm. He faced Lee, gasping.

"What the hell happened to you!?" Adam questioned.

"Got bit. I cut it off." Lee said.

"Did you do it right away?" Adam asked, remembering Mitchell. Frankie cut off his hand fast enough so Mitchell had survived. He wondered if he was still with Vince and Justin wherever they were.

"I think so." Lee winced.

"Where's Clementine?" Beatrice asked.

"The guy on the radio took her." Christa replied. Beatrice sighed.

"Everything got so fucked so fast." Kenny sighed. Then the group heard moaning noises, and Adam quickly jumped up, looking through the window. He spotted many walkers surrounding the house.

"Oh fuck!" Adam exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Walkers! Lots of 'em!" Adam yelled.

"They shouldn't be able to get through the backyard right?" Kenny questioned, right after he said that a thud was heard. "Maybe not." Kenny sighed.

"We can secure this place!" Christa noted.

"Here, I'll help you get up." David said, trying to lift Lee up.

"I'm fine." Lee shrugged him off, standing up.

"Oh shit!" Omid's eye widened, he spotted the front door was open, and a walker was almost inside. He then rushed towards the door, pushing it closed.

"Everyone help OMID NOW!" Adam ordered. Everyone else was trying to push the door close, and Adam was about to go help but something caught his leg, he then fell over, landing on his stomach, he quickly turned around to see a walker grabbing Adam's shoe, pulling in to bite it. Adam started to kick the hand of the walker to break free. He finally broke free, rising up.

"Lee, get back from the doors! You don't look too good, Adam - HELP!" Kenny yelled.

"Cut their fucking arms off!" Christa ordered.

"There's gotta be a knife or something in there!" Omid suggested. Adam then rushed to the drawers of the counter, pulling the first one he saw. He then spotted a cleaver, grabbing it and rushing over to everyone else. Lee was still holding the door, despite how Kenny had told him to stop. Adam then stepped forward, cleaver in hand. Lee backed off as Adam started hacking off the arms that were trying to get inside the house. Once he was finished, they successfully closed the door. The group then sighed in relief, unsure of what to do next.

"Now what?" Ben asked.

"Get ready to fight." Lee sighed.

"This place seems sturdy to me." Christa said. Boy, was she wrong. The walkers had broke into the glass windows that were in the living room, once specifically had crawled through, landing on the ground. Then, more walkers had taken down the back door where Adam had his foot grabbed by a walker.

"Sturdy my ass! Get upstairs!" Lee yelled, taking the cleaver from Adam. He noticed two walkers that were familiar, one was Brie, and the other one was Vernon. Lee frowned, then sliced Brie's head, and then Vernon's. He then ran upstairs, behind everyone else.

"Guys help me with this!" Kenny yelled, pushing a office desk. Adam then helped him while Omid, Christa, David, Beatrice, Lee all fired at the walkers that were trying to get up the stairs. The two of them kept pushing, and the five people who were firing their guns ran into the hallway, Ben following.

"We get to the end of the hallway and take a fuckin' stand!" Kenny groaned as he and Adam kept pushing. They had blocked the hallway, Kenny and Adam then climbed across the desk, the eight of them all pointing their guns at whatever would show up.

"Let's get as many as we can. When we see an opening, we go for it." Kenny said.

"How many bullets y'all have?" Kenny asked.

"Four." Omid said.

"Five." Lee said.

"Six." Christa said.

"Two." Ben said.

"Just one." Beatrice sighed.

"Seven." David said.

"Three." Adam said.

"Y'all know where to aim." Kenny said.

* * *

"Up!" Christa pointed to the ladder of the attic. Lee then pulled the string, unleashing the ladder. The group then climbed up, one by one. Then Lee closed it.

"That coulda gone better." Kenny sighed.

"Shut up." Christa said.

"We made it. That's all that matters." Beatrice replied.

"Sure. But we need to figure out somethin'." Kenny began to say. "Do you think that worked?" Kenny added, referencing to Lee's arm.

"It did work. If I'm gonna die, it'll be cause of the blood loss. Safe to say that won't be the case, though." Lee looked at his patched up amputation.

"Guys, we need to get out of here. Maybe wait around the area for Carley to get back." Omid suggested.

"Where the hell did Carley go, anyways?" Adam questioned.

"She went to look for you guys. Hopefully she's alright." Christa answered. Kenny frowned.

"I think we need to have an 'adult' conversation if Lee takes another spill." Kenny said.

"He looks fine to me." Omid sighed.

"We could be lookin' at a Larry situation here." Kenny told him.

"It's nothing like Larry. Trust me, you cut it off at the right time. Any later, and he wouldn't have made it." Adam replied.

"Lee, I'm not advocating anything here...but how is this not a thing? We're so worked up about Clementine that we forgot what the fuck happened to you!" Kenny growled.

"What if it was you and it was DUCK out there?" Lee questioned.

"Whoa there, friend." Kenny growled.

"I bet you'd rather stay focused on the problem and not have people turn on you." Lee replied.

"This is getting out of hand." Omid sighed.

"You're gonna listen to ME. We will get Clementine back - with or without you. Because I haven't given up everything to die because we were STUPID." Kenny retorted.

"Then just kill me you son of a bitch! Don't even fucking hesitate!" Lee yelled.

"I WILL." Kenny growled, grabbing a small statue of a head, ready to throw at Lee. He hesitated, then turned around and threw it at the wall.

"You ruined that dude's face." Omid noted.

"Shut up, sweetie. Look." Christa pointed to the small damaged part of the wall, Kenny walked up to it crouching and gripping the small piece of wood, pulling it out.

"It's corroded to hell." Kenny noted.

"What's on the other side of this wall? A thirty-foot drop?" Christa asked.

"No this mansion butts up to the one next door." Omid answered. Lee then grabbed the coat rack, slamming it against the broken wall. He then put a decent hole on the wall. Kenny then grabbed the coat rack from Lee, hitting the wall a few times.

"Yeah. We can do this." Kenny smiled.

"We'll work in shifts. Omid, Christa, David, Adam, Beatrice and I. Lee, you rest." Kenny told them. Kenny began to hit the wall again and again as everyone else moved over to the couch. Ben sat by himself, as Beatrice, David, Adam, Omid, Christa, and Lee all sat down on the couches.

"I hope Carley's okay." Lee sighed.

"I'm sure she is." Christa replied.

"So what exactly happened?" Omid asked Adam.

"A few crazy fucks kidnapped us, took us to a room. Sonya was knocked out the whole time, Daniel was killed. Nero stayed behind because he couldn't get Sonya loose. The guys the leader was with, burned down the place we were in. They died. Daniel killed the leader before he died, and then we let Ava out of our sight for one second. They took her." Adam explained, fully.

"Y'all don't mind if I smoke in here, right?" Beatrice finally said, interrupting the silence. Everybody shook their head, Beatrice then pulled out a cigar that she had found from a local gas station, lighting the cigar.

"Anyone else want one?" Beatrice asked.

"Hell, I'll take one." David shrugged, Beatrice then handed him a cigar, lighting it.

"When you guys meant Larry situation, what did you mean?" Christa asked. Adam and Lee were the only ones who knew the answer to that question.

"There was an old guy, he had a daughter named Lilly. He had a heart attack, and we weren't sure if he was going to survive. Kenny thought we should kill him, so he wouldn't come back. But we refused. He ended up surviving, and he went off with a few other people - he didn't want to go any further with our group. We haven't seen him since." Lee explained.

"That guy was an asshole." David sighed.

"Yes, he was." Lee nodded.

"His daughter died when bandits attacked the motor inn. Lilly." Adam frowned.

"I'm sorry." Christa sighed, noticing Adam's reaction when he mentioned Lilly.

"Aah. I'm outta gas. You look good and rested." Kenny panted, talking to Omid.

"I can do it." Christa said to Omid.

"Nah, hon. You can hop in after me." Omid smiled, walking towards the wall, continuing the duty.

* * *

"I'm through!" Omid smiled, the group then crouched through the hole in the wall, then they were greeted with a dead couple laying in the bed, the both of them presumably had shot themselves in the head. Omid and Christa frowned, holding each others.

"I've seen so many dead people. I don't know why this one breaks my heart so much." Christa sighed.

"It's what Katjaa did." Kenny felt a tear running down his cheek.

"You shouldn't dwell on the past, Ken." Lee said.

"No, Lee. She left me. Everyone that cared about us. I forgive her, but it don't make it any less wrong. You don't just end it because it's hard - you stick it out. You help the folks you care about. Let's get out there and get that little girl." Kenny felt his confidence boosting, and then he smiled. David opened the door which led to a balcony.

"We can stay off the street all the way to River Street if we're careful." Kenny smiled.

"Go ahead." Ben nodded. Lee then stood up on the balcony, going first. He jumped across, carefully climbing up. Omid did the same, as did Christa, Kenny and then Adam. After Adam got across, the balcony had gone loose. Nobody had noticed until Ben got on it, and had fallen down. He then yelled in fear as he fell down, clattering onto the hard concrete.

"Me and my fuckin' mouth." Kenny sighed.

"Holy fuck, what are we gonna do!?" Omid said, shocked. David and Beatrice were still in the attic. Kenny then quickly rushed down the ladder, into the alleyway. Then he looked at Ben and saw something sticking through his stomach.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Ben winced.

"We can't do anything to help him." Lee said, behind Kenny.

"We can get him out of this - Just..." Kenny began to say, but then he spotted a few walkers glancing at their direction, and a few behind him also noticed.

"Fuck!" Kenny growled. Kenny then grabbed Ben by his waist, an attempt to pull him up. Ben yelled in pain, then Kenny rose up.

"How many bullets you got left? I've only got one." Kenny said.

"I'm out." Lee replied.

"Shit. Get the fuck outta here." Kenny told him.

"WHAT?" Lee questioned.

"She needs you Lee." Kenny replied.

"Kenny."

"THIS IS NOT A DISCUSSION!" Kenny yelled.

"Hell, no man - I'm not leaving!" Lee retorted.

"What did I just say!?" Kenny questioned.

"Let's get Ben and get out of here!" Lee said. Kenny then frowned, pushing Lee and then closed the gate behind him. Lee grabbed the bars of the gate, pushing up against it.

"What the fuck, Kenny!?" Lee growled.

"Lee, Lee. It's okay." Kenny said.

"No, KEN. No it's NOT!" Lee growled.

"It's just somethin' I gotta do. You _know_ that." Kenny told him.

"Go get that girl!" Kenny smiled. The walkers began to block both ways.

"Back you sons of bitches!" Kenny growled, smacking a walker with his gun, a walker grabbed ahold of him, and then he just kicked it off. He ran towards Ben, and Lee heard one final cry before Kenny had fired a bullet in his head. After that, all Lee heard was eating and groaning. Lee climbed up the ladder, with a sad expression.

"What happened!?" Christa questioned.

"Goddamn..." Adam sighed.

"Jesus Christ!" Beatrice exclaimed.

"Kenny and Ben didn't make it." Lee finally said.


	45. (5-5) Chapter 45 - Season Finale

**Chapter 45**

"Maybe you could try jumping across?" Adam suggested to David and Beatrice.

"I don't think that'll work. Go on without us." David crossed his arms.

"It's not that far, goddamn it!" Adam retorted.

"Lucas hurt my leg, I can't jump that far. Beatrice, you go with them." David said.

"No. I'm not leaving anyone else. Go!" Beatrice ordered. Adam didn't want to, but it's what they wanted. Adam, Christa, Omid, and Lee continued walking on the roof.

* * *

"Now with Kenny gone, Omid and I have to stay safe for her. Who knows what could happen down there." Christa said, looking at the ground where all the walkers were at, Adam looked at the Marsh House sign.

"Let me take all the risks." Lee said.

"Correction, let us take the risk." Adam chuckled.

"That's not what I mean..." Christa said.

"It's what we mean." Adam replied.

"Adam, you don't have to-" Said Lee.

"You aren't getting through that alone." Adam crossed his arms.

"This sign seems passable." Omid inquired. The sign then creaked, Omid nervously shrugged when Christa gave him a glare.

"Who's going first?" Omid asked.

"You're the lightest." Christa noted.

"He's got a busted leg, and you're walking for two. Me and Adam is two as well. Decision isn't goin' to make itself." Lee sighed.

"We'll go first." Adam said, placing his feet on the big sign, crawling across.

"Just go nice and slow..." Omid said.

"You aren't helping..." Adam sighed. He continued to keep going across the sign, creaking at his every step. He finally reached the end of it, and then climbed up on the roof.

"Lee, you next!" Adam yelled. Lee took a few breaths before going across. He almost got the end, but then the sign snapped, Lee then quickly grabbed what was left of the sign with his one arm.

"Shit!" Omid reacted. The broken sign fell on the ground, squashing a few walkers. Adam put his hand down for Lee to grab it, he did and then Adam pulled him up.

"Fuck! What are you gonna do!?" Omid questioned.

"We have to go down!" Adam yelled.

"What does that mean!?" Christa questioned.

"We're going down there, and we're going to push through them and get to Clementine!" Lee said.

"Are you nuts!?" Yelled Omid.

"Get David and Beatrice and meet by the train, alright!?" Adam said.

"Jesus. We'll be there!" Christa replied.

"We better get this over with, Lee." Adam sighed, climbing down from the building. Lee looked up to the building to see Omid and Christa running off, out of the sight. That was for the best.

"Keep your eyes open." Adam warned, grabbing a combat knife and Lee had the cleaver he had acquired back at the house.

"Don't let them get you." Adam said, walking forward with the knife in his hand, Lee then followed. The two of them kept walking, slicing off heads.

"Fuck! I'm cornered, help!" Adam yelled, walkers all around him. Lee assisted him, but then a walker grabbed his shoulders, and Lee quickly grabbed the walker by the arms, fortunately not biting him - then slamming him to the ground, then shoving the cleaver in his hand.

"Lee, go! You got an opening!" Adam yelled, walkers surrounding him once again.

"No!" Lee growled.

"Just fucking go! I'll catch up with you!" Adam argued, still pushing them.

"Clementine is what matters now. Now fucking GO!" Adam yelled. Lee hesitated, then ran towards the marsh house, spotting a small station wagon that Lee shockingly recognized. He looked back and saw no sight of Adam, he was afraid when he saw the walkers eating a corpse where Adam was standing. Lee hoped it wasn't him, and he moved on.

Adam began to rapidly run, he knew exactly where John Duke was. It was just around the corner, it had to be. He then spotted it 'Pier 13' he ran towards it, jumping across the main gate. He ran into the front door, walking through the hallways.

"I'm here, you son of a bitch." Adam muttered, his face was bloody and his eyes felt like fire. He kept walking till he reached Dave leaning against the wall.

"What..? How did you find us?" Dave said, shocked.

"I'm actually disappointed in John. This is just too obvious." Adam chuckled, rolling his eyes. Dave raised his hands in defense, Adam grabbed his knife again, leaning it against Dave's throat.

"Tell me where they are, or I'll kill you right now." Adam threatened.

"Look! I never wanted to get involved with this, alright!? It was Lucas and Henry! Not me! John's down the hall - just please. I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen." Dave begged.

"That's bullshit. You lit the fire. You killed Nero and Sonya." Adam growled.

"That was Henry! It wasn't me! I'm not a killer, I swear! Please!" Dave sobbed.

"Get the fuck out of here, you pathetic piece of shit." Adam lowered his knife, grabbing Dave by the arm and pushing him onto the ground.

"T-thank you! Thank you!" Dave cried, running off. Adam then walked down the hall, knife in hand. He faced the door, the one that Dave was talking about, he then opened the door and saw Ava tied up in a chair, with duct tape around her mouth, her screams were muffled, and then something hit Adam in the back of the head, he stumbled - then fell onto the ground. Adam groaned, his vision blurry.

"You remembered!" John chuckled, holding a gun in his hand. He grabbed the knife off the ground, tossing it on the table. John looked over to Ava who had cuts on her wrists, her cheek, and her clothes were ragged and ripped. Adam held his head, still in pain. He rose up, leaning against the wall.

"You crafty son of a bitch." Adam groaned.

"You remember this place? Eight years ago, I took you to this place. It's still beautiful, isn't it?" John Duke chuckled looking out the window of the Pier.

"You wanted me to find you." Adam noted.

"Give that man a prize. It all ends here, Adam. Everything." John said, looking over to Ava.

"Why'd you do it, huh? You'd kill a little girl just to get back at me?" Adam questioned.

"I'm sorry - you care about your little sister? You killed Avery. You killed over thirty people... don't tell me you gave a shit about that little piece of ass." John growled, Adam clenched his fist in anger. Adam looked over to Ava to see how injured she was, cuts all over her - her clothes ripped.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Adam questioned.

"We had fun, isn't that right baby?" John chuckled, cocking the pistol he grabbed from his table.

"You left me for dead. You kicked me off that train to protect your own ass. You didn't want yourself exposed. Danny boy, however. Where is he? Did you kill him because he told everyone?" John questioned.

"Lucas killed him." Adam replied.

"You know, I couldn't believe the odds of finding them. Finding people who had a common enemy. You. It's fascinating, really. Now, I'm going to put an end to the Disformer." John raised the gun towards Adam direction.

"What the hell happened to you?" Adam asked.

"YOU. YOU, ADAM STARK. LOOK AT THE LIVES YOU RUINED!" John yelled.

"You ruined your own life by killing my sister." Adam retorted. John fired the gun, but Adam quickly ducked and charged towards him, grabbing his legs and lifting him up, then smashing him into the wall. John had dropped the gun at that point, John kicked Adam in the face, making him drop John. John crawled to get the gun, but Adam stomped on his hand, kicking the gun away, John grabbed his ankle, biting it. Adam screamed in pain, grabbing his hat, then his hair, he pulled him off and then kicked John in the face. Adam began to punch him, but then John grabbed it, pushing him off. Adam was on the ground now, and John began to punch him.

"You killed your own sister, ADAM!" John yelled, his nose bleeding from the punches. Adam coughed as John had punched him in the neck. Adam then grabbed John's ear, and twisted it. John yelled in pain as Adam heard a bone snap, Adam then kicked him off, John slamming against the wall once again. John grabbed the knife, stepping back.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." John growled, spitting out blood.

"You can walk away now, John. It's your last chance." Adam warned, but John shook his head, he charged at him, slicing Adam's arm, he groaned and then John punched Adam in the stomach, and then Adam was on the ground, John was beginning to come down with the knife, but Adam just pushed his arms up.

"Look at what you've become, John! This isn't you!" Adam winced.

"THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!" John yelled, pushing down the knife to reach Adam's chest. Then a shot had fired into John's chest, making him fall back onto the ground. Adam looked over to see Ava holding the gun, her hand shaking like crazy. Adam got back up, taking the knife from John, and walking over to Ava and cutting off the tape that held her down. Good thing Adam had kicked the gun over to her, or else Adam may have died.

"You alright!?" Adam asked, he then pulled her in for a hug, and he heard crying from Ava, he tried to calm her down by petting the back of her head, and then he looked over to John's body, violently coughing and blood spilling from his chest. Adam then let go of her, walking over to John - holding the knife in his hand. He looked down to John.

"Kill...me...I was a FATHER to you...and look at what you did to me..." John croaked. Adam decided it best to put him out of misery, despite the bad things he had done.

"I'm sorry." Adam crouched down, shoving the knife into John's skull. Adam sighed, leaning back onto the ground. After a few seconds, Adam walked over to Ava.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Adam smiled. Ava smiled, her lip all bloody. Adam pulled her in to give her a kiss. The two of them held a kiss for a few seconds, then Ava opened her eyes again, and then her eyes widened. Ava then quickly pulled away, pushing Adam out of the way. Adam fell back to the ground as a bullet flew into Ava's stomach, she then fell back, landing on the chair. Adam gasped, looking at the hallway to see Dave running off with a gun in his hand.

"FUCK! NO!" Adam yelled, running to her body. She spit out blood. Adam held her, her head laying in his lap.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright, you will - don't worry..." Adam said.

"I-I l-ove you..." Ava muttered weakly, then Adam saw the life draining from her body.

"No...Don't fucking do this. Not you. Not - you..." Adam cried. He then closed her eyes, laying her on the ground. Adam looked over to the pistol on the ground.

Adam sighed deeply, feeling a tear falling down his cheek. Yet another person he had lost. He realized it was his own fault, he had let Dave go because he didn't seem suspicious, he thought he seriously felt sorry about everything that happened. Adam was hurt, a girl he had really liked was taken away from him, he lost Nero, Sonya, Daniel, Kenny, Ben, Ava, possibly David, Beatrice and Lee and Clementine. Who even knows if Omid and Christa got out of the city alive. Adam then fired the gun into Ava's head, then rising up and walking towards the hallway, he looked behind him to see the dead bodies of John Duke and Ava Mitchell. He blamed himself for both of their deaths, if Adam never had killed his partner - John may never have done what he did. He was just angry, looking for vengeance. He had done that before. If he had killed Dave, Ava would be alive. Adam clenched his fist, rushing down the hallway, he looked to see Dave, pointing a rifle towards him.

"You screwed up, you hear me? You screwed up. Today is a day of reckoning, sir." Dave chuckled, evily, gritting his teeth while he cocked the rifle.

"Are you gonna shoot me?" Adam asked, his expression blank and his tone was rather broken. He felt nothing at the moment - not sadness, not anymore at least. Just _blank_.

"No. That was never the plan. But now, I'm considering it." Dave smirked, resting the rifles on his shoulders.

"Our plan was to kill everyone in that room, and then you'd starved to death while they turned." Dave replied.

"It was a shitty plan." Adam growled.

"Don't even get started on shitty plans. If you killed me back there, Ava would be alive. You realize that, don't you?" Dave asked, Adam frowning as the feel of guilt rushed through him once again.

"You may not want to make the same mistake I did. If you don't kill me, I'll come back and kill you. You can count on that." Adam crossed his arms, feeling threatening again.

"I don't want to kill you. I want you to feel the pain that we felt. When you robbed us of our possessions, leaving us with nothing but fucking leaves!" Dave growled. Adam chuckled, facing around.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked, Adam smiled, then quickly turned around, charging towards Dave. Adam was too fast, so Dave and him had wrestled to the ground. Dave had dropped his rifle at that point, Adam thought about going to get it, but he wasn't going to do that. He wanted Dave to feel the pain. Adam grabbed Dave's neck, gripping it and slamming his head to the ground, choking him. Dave tried to free himself from Adam's hands. Adam only heard the choking noises that came from Dave.

_This isn't who you are, anymore._ His sister's voice popped into his head. Adam came to a quick realization, she was right. If he killed this man, he would be no better than anyone else. After all that he has done, how could he ever redeem himself, if he even was redeemable.

_Don't let the monster inside you control you._ Ava's voice said.

_Let him go, Macho Man._ Nero's voice said. Adam let go, Dave gasping for breath and then Adam stepped back. Adam looked to see a pair of handcuffs attached to Dave's belt.

"Why did you stop?" Dave asked. Adam ignored him, grabbing the pair of handcuffs. There was a radiator attached to the wall, and then Adam handcuffed Dave's hand to it.

"What are you doing?" Dave questioned.

"I won't kill you. But I don't have to save you." Adam rose up, walking away.

"It's the same as killing me! Come back here and free me from this! You think this changes anything!? Makes you a good man!? You're nothing but a MONSTER! Get back here, Adam! GET BACK HERE!" Dave yelled, Adam walking out the front door. He had blood all over him, hoping he could sneak past the walkers that were there. He was in there for a while, Lee and Clementine could be dead or gone. He had to move on. With nowhere to go, what could he do? He had mentioned to Omid and Christa to meet by the train, but he didn't even remember where exactly that was. He was alone, broken - what could he do?

**One Day Later**

Adam sat down, staring off into the dark night. Everything he had done since all this started was coming back to haunt him.

_Why didn't you save Danny instead of me? I'm fucking useless._

_Why didn't you just leave me? Why couldn't you let me die with Crystal and Luis_ And soon, everyone's face was embedded in his mind. All the guilt, all the sorrow. Everything.

"Hands up." A voice called out from behind.

"Jamie." Another voice said.

"You mind tellin' me why you're sittin' in our camp." Jamie asked.

**Well, that's the end of Season 1. I'm currently writing Season 2 :D**


End file.
